After Dusk
by CourtneyInAz
Summary: Twenty years after Breaking Dawn, no one expects a new Wolf Pack to emerge, with Jake and Nessie's kids at the center of it. This story contains lots of OCs.
1. Preface

Preface Nessie (5 1/2 yrs post BD)

This has to be the best day of my life, but there are a lot of other days over the last 5 years that could compete for that title.

When I was 3 (or 4months), my parents stood against the Volturi, along with several others to defend my existence. The fact that so many of our kind had gathered together for a single cause was impressive enough, but when most of them pledged theirs lives to save mine, it was unheard of in our world. That defeat was all mental since it never got as far as an actual fight, but being able to walk away from that clearing in the woods, as a family with us all together and the Volturi no longer a threat to my life, will always be pretty high up on my list of best days.

When when I was 6, just over a year after my birth, I met my grandma Renee. Really, it had only been 8 months since I my birth, but I was growing rapidly, and momma was always a little wary about me meeting Renee. But since grandpa Charlie dealt my uniqueness ok, so she took the leap of faith and tried her best to prepare Renee for our encounter.

Looking back on that moment now, Renee jumping off the couch to grab me up in her arms, I realize that it ranks pretty high on my list of great days as well. After Renee showered me with hugs and kisses, she told my parents how amazingly beautiful I was.

I got to see pictures of momma when she was my age, and how much I really did look like her. I also showed Grandma Renee my entire life, using my special skill, I put my hand to her cheek and she just sat back and watched. She let me help her cook dinner for Phil, and Jacob, and her too. Momma never cooked, so this was a fantastic new revelation for me. At the end of the day, Grandma Renee was my newest friend!

My life was pretty normal considering my parents and half of my family were vampires, and my best friend was a warewolf. If my life were a story, Jacob would have his own chapter. When I was around 16,halfway through my fourth year of life, he and my parents sat down with me, to answer some questions I had about all the strange things on my life.

Most of it had been told to me over the last couple of years, as things came up, it was explained. My mother and father had told me how the vampire world worked several times, and my mom went over some "special" things with me a little more recently, when I got my period for the first time. But I had questions about Jacob and why he never changed.

Jake had been my best friend since the day I was born, and all my life we were inseperable. The feeling that I constantly needed to be with him, was normal to me, but I never felt that pull with anyone else in my life. I had asked about that too. They explained to me that Jake had been friends with Momma before I was born and that he loved her very much, but when I was born, that loved doubled and transferred to me.

Jacob took a moment to explain to me that he would always be in my life and willing to do anything for me. He explained that it was my choice to make, whether I would be with him, or find someone else to spend my life with. But seeing him sitting with my parents, and putting all his feelings and emotions out for everyone to see, just made me realize how much more I cared for him, more than just my life long best friend, but I had known that for a while now.

I told my parents that I had been harboring non-platonic feelings for Jacob for quite some time and they gave their blessing for us to be "more than friends", which basically meant we were dating. Im my short 4 years of life, I had experienced so many things and at such a rapid pace, that it felt nice to know that Jacob would be a constant in my life forever. I was nearing the end of my maturation, and he hadnt aged much since I was born, remaining at 17 yrs old, but looking more like 25.

A year later, I had reached about 18 years old. Jacob and I looked completely perfect together and we made the most beautiful couple! The day we were engaged stands out among my best days ever. We went to La Push. I was excited to see Seth and Sam and the whole pack, I hadnt seen them in at least a year! Sam and Emily's son, Sammy just turned one and I was really looking forward to paying them a visit.

He proposed at the beach. The moment was perfect, the weather was warm, just like him, and the water was slowly washing over the colorful pebbles under my feet. He knelt down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket. My brain immediately registered what was happening and my face flushed with excitment. Im not sure the words even left his mouth, before I was jumping into his arms and showering him with kisses. I said yes to his proposal, and the wedding plans began the minute we returned home to my family.

My next best day came 6 months later. As I walked down the last step of the winding staircase, with my fathers arm in mine, I looked up for the first time to see Jake's gorgeous smile beaming back at me. As we took our last step towards Jake, the music came to a graceful end and he put his hand out to me. My father gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and released his grip on my hand, lunging into my husband to be and giving him a big hug. Then my hand was in Jake's.

Twenty five minutes later, with tears in my eyes, I leaned in to kiss my newly announced husband, and heard the words: "May I entroduce to you all, Mr and Mrs Jacob Black". That sounded so great! I chanced a look at my parents in the front row, and both were smiling back at me adoringly. This had to be the best day of my life!

We had a beautiful honeymoon in Hawaii, and we spent almost 2 weeks visiting all the amazing islands and beaches! Our days were filled with snorkling, surfing, and deep sea diving, and our nights, well, those were a little more intimate. Each night in Hawiai, we would spend several hours exploring each other in ways I never knew possible. By the end of the thirteen day honeymoon, I was pretty sure we had tried every sexual position known to man and I wasnt sure there could be anything more devine than spending every moment right here on the beach with the smell of the water, and sound of the ocean to wake up to each morning.  
Eventually, we had head home, Jakes work wouldnt wait forever. We quickly fell into married life. Jake returned to work at the lab, and I went back to work as well. Although my part time job wasnt enough to keep me busy all the time, I did enjoy answering phones at dads office a couple days a week.  
Three short months after our wedding, I found out I was pregnant! I told Jake one night at dinner, and the next night we took my parents to dinner to tell them. Everyone was overjoyed.

My pregancy was pretty uneventful, despite the slighly quicked pace the fetus was maturing at. My mom assured me it would be fine. I worked until my 30th week, when Jake refused to let me anymore. He insisted I take it easy in preparation for the baby. In truth, none of us was sure what to expect from this baby. Would he be more human than me, his half mortal, half vampire mother, or maybe more human than his father, the mostly human warewolf or an even mixture of the two of us? This was definately uncharted territory. I felt fine, but not completely surprised when our son arrived 8 weeks early and fully grown.

William Edward Black was the most beautiful little thing I had ever seen. And when he opened his eyes and looked at me for the first time, I was sure that this was by far, the best day of my life! 


	2. Chapter 1

Sixteen Years Later......

Chapter 1 Billy Year 2030 (22 yrs post BD)

This was the last day of school. As the bell signaled the end of the day, I quickly grabbed my bag off the floor by my chair and raced to the door. The halls immediately flooded with hundreds of students, rushing to get out of the building and into their cars. As I reached the parking lot I spotted Carlie two buildings away, making her way to me in the crowd and I motioned for her to meet me at the car.

Carlie is my sister, she was born 18 months after me and is named after our mom whose middle name is Carlie. She is named after our great grand fathers, Carlisle and Charlie. She's beautiful, with brown hair past her shoulders that hangs in ringlets, just like mom's, and brown eyes. Carlie is petite compared to me and she is also quite a pit paler. Her complexion is closer to our mother s, whereas I take after our father. Her body temperature runs much cooler than mine, where as I m close to 102 degrees, Carlie's normal temp is somewhere around 79 degrees; still no where near as cold as our grandparents, aunts and uncles.

She also inherited some of their special traits, such as being able to read a persons mind up to ten feet away, and blocking others from being able to use their gifts on her, when she concentrates. Her and Aunt Alice have been trying to work out the kinks and test it a lot lately.

She and I both inherited our parents above average speed, and strength as well as aging at a slightly quickened pace, putting us at a higher maturity physically and mentally than our actual ages suggest. My parents think we might stop growing in a couple of years, but there is no way to know until then, since we are the only ones of our kind.

When we were both in, and seat belts fastened, I pushed the ON button, and shifted the car into drive, instructing it to take us home. Mom will be waiting there for me; we have to go shopping for supplies for my graduation party and a few other last minute essentials.

Carlie and I didn't speak much on the way home. I was still thinking about my break up with Lindsay. I knew it was the right decision but that didn't make it any easier to face her everyday. I knew we weren't right for each other. I told her that on Friday night, after a very quiet dinner. I know she knew something was up. Heck, maybe she was even going to do it for me, if I hadn't manned up and done it myself.

We had been drifting apart for a couple of months now, and with senior year coming to an end and her plans to attend NYU next year, it wasn't likely to get better any time soon. I couldn't see myself with her anymore, and I found that I was avoiding spending time with her, that's when I made the decision to break up with her. She took it well, not saying much of anything. I was pleasantly surprised when she took it with grace and agreed with me. But we had been together so long, that being alone was almost scary.

As we pulled up to the house, I sent Carlie in to tell mom I was waiting in the car. A few moments later, my mom was walking out the front door of the house, her bronze ringlets bouncing up and down on her shoulders and a big smile across her face. She looked like she could be my sister. In truth, this was a part of the reason we moved every few years. We had only been in New Orleans for 2 years, so we still had a couple more here before we would have to choose another location. We chose New Orleans because of it was one of the rainiest cities in America.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"To the mall, I need a tie for my suit for graduation and then we will hit the grocery store to pick up the food and drinks for the party, is that ok? Did you need to go anywhere else?" I asked to be polite.

"Yeah, I actually really want to go to that new party supply store, to get some decorations for the party. Your Aunt Alice will be here Friday around 3pm to help us get the decorations up, she can t resist helping put together a great party. I'm surprised I'm allowed to pick out the decorations without her."

"Yeah, she IS usually a bit of a control freak about these things, she must be busy this week, I added.

We drove up to the mall ten minutes later and we parked and walked into Dillard's. I found a tie rather quickly, and as I went to pay for it, mom wandered over to the shoe department. Oh man, now we will be here all night, I'll never get her out of the shoe department. After paying for the tie, I wandered over to the shoes, expecting to see her trying on several pairs, but to my surprise she was paying for something and thanking the clerk. She started walking my direction and we headed to the car. I was glad to be out of there as soon as we were, with the added stops; it was already going to be much later when I got home than expected.

The drive to the party store took about five minutes, but the parking lot was packed. The store had only been open a couple weeks and with graduation a couple of days away, they were doing pretty good business. We weren't in the store ten minutes and mom already had our cart loaded up with virtual signs that proclaimed "personalize your graduation message", 3-D cut outs of graduation caps, and diplomas, giant mylar balloons, and laser streamers. She had a pile of plates in purple and yellow, along with matching cups, napkins, utensils, and bowls. She was going a little extreme with this, but she couldn't be stopped. I just kept telling myself that she would be able to use it all again next year when my sister graduates.

Our last stop was the grocery store. Mom and I discussed our menu for the party on the way there. We decided on serving chips, dips, veggies, fruit, and a cheese tray. Dad would be in charge of ordering pizza half way through the night, and we would have sodas and water, but nothing alcoholic, since not even mom looked old enough to purchase it, or consume it. Plus, we had discussed weeks ago that we didn t want any drunken teenagers causing problems at this party. So with our list in hand, we headed into the store to purchase our munchies. After mom paid the bill we headed to the car. After the automatic loader put the groceries in the car for us, we pulled away and headed home.

"So, you broke up with Lindsay, huh?" mom asked suddenly.

"Ummm... yeah, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Your sister told me, but I would have figured it out on my own either way," she defended her motherly instincts.

"Well it was mutual and it had been a long time coming, so it shouldn't surprise you".

"No, it didn't, but you seem so gloomy today, so I thought I would ask you about it."

"I'm fine, really mom. Don't worry about me," I assured her.

When we reached the house, she helped me carry the bags into the house. I went straight to my room to study for tomorrows finals. Mom called up about an hour later announcing that dinner was ready. I came down stairs a few minutes later, to find Mom, Dad, Carlie and the rest of our family gathered in the living room and kitchen. This was not a rare occurrence, since Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all lived in the huge mansion next door.

None of them ate the traditional food that dad and I preferred. But they still came over around dinner time to visit and catch up on our day. Usually mom and Carlie would join them on weekend hunting trips, since they liked the diet of animals in the wild much more than human store bought goods, but they still sat at the table with me and dad and picked at their food.

*************

I was lounging around the house when I heard the door bell ring around two o'clock. I was the first to go for the door.

"Hey, whats up man?" Ty asked, putting his fist out to bump mine. He was standing there with Skylar.

"Not much. I didn't know you were coming by," I answered.

"Yeah, we were bored, thought we would stop by and say hi. Can we help set up for the party or anything?"

Carlie must have heard Ty's voice so she scampered to the door.

"Hey Carlie, you look nice today," Skylar complimented my sister.

"Thanks," she said, brushing him off.

She turned to Ty, who was still looking for my answer, and asked, "Whats up Ty?" She then turned and glared at Skylar. He was always trying to hook up with her and she wasn't interested. Plus, she had had the biggest crush on Ty for the last 2 years.  
"Well we won't start setting up till three, but you guys can come in a hang out till then if you want."

"K," Ty responded. They followed me into the house.

Carlie went into the kitchen, and Ty followed because there would probably be food involved and he was always down for something to eat. I went into the game room, to set up a game of virtual pool. Skylar followed me.

"Hey man, what's up with your sister? She always blows me off?" he asked me when we were alone.

"Is it possible that she could just not be interested?" I suggested.

"No way, I always score with the ladies."

"Well, she isn't into guys that are cocky and conceited," I teased.

"Whatever. She seems to really like Ty."

"Maybe. We don't talk about it. You playing or not?"

"Yeah."

Ty walked into the room about halfway through our game, mumbling about having a date with my sister next weekend.

"Do you not wanna go out with her?" Skylar asked, "because I'll take your place."

"No, I want to, I just don't know what to do or where to take her. Your sister is amazing and I don't wanna blow it." He looked to me for help on the subject.

"I can't help you there, but she obviously likes you so it won't matter what you do, now, let's play."

We played pool until it was time to set up for the party.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Grad Party

The house was filled with hundreds of teenagers, most of them I recognized from school, a few I didn't. As I approached the back balcony, I noticed a group of guys from my school huddled in a corner, some cheering for Ryan and others cheering for Randy. As I came around them and stepped through the threshold to enter the backyard, I could finally see what all the yelling was about; two guys from my school were arm wrestling. I recognized them as juniors. I shook my head in disapproval and continued out to the backyard.

When I got to my where my mom was standing, talking to Ty's mom, I waited silently behind them, careful not to interrupt their conversation. When mom sensed me behind her, she turned and greeted me. As if their conversation were at an end, Ty s mom walked away, mumbling goodbye to my mother.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning to cut in," I apologized for the interruption.

"Nonsense, we were just gossiping anyway. What can I help you with honey?" she asked kindly.

"I was just hoping to find out if you had seen Lindsay yet?" I asked.

"No, she hasn t arrived yet. Are you sure she is still coming? You guys did break up last week, you know."

I knew it was a long shot, but we had been together for over a year, and I kind of figured she would still show for the party in hopes that I had changed my mind.

"Yeah, I know but I still expected to see her here, we do have a lot of the same friends, you know."

"Well, she's a no-show so far, sorry honey.

"Ok, thanks, if you see her, don t mention I asked about her. Hey, do you know where Dad is?" I asked, hoping to move past the subject of Lindsay.

"Yeah, he's over there, talking to the neighbors about the new project car." She gestured toward the other end of the yard where I spotted him talking to our nosey neighbor.

"K, see ya"

My plan was to approach my father and ask him when the pizza would be arriving, but as I headed his way I suddenly felt this urge to go in another direction. It was like a magnet was placed behind me, and it was pulling me further from my father, and back in the direction I had just come from. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. The pull was stronger than I was, which is pretty strong, seeing as how I had inherited my mothers side of the families freakish strength. I rarely unleashed the full power of my strength, but this magnet was pushing me over the edge of control.

Finally I turned to see what could possibly be anchoring me to the other end of the yard, half expecting to see nothing, but what I saw was much, much more than nothing.

A girl I recognized from my senior class was engaged in a conversation with a girl I had never seen before, and I knew I had never seen her because I would have remembered seeing this ravishingly beautiful girl in front of me.

She was tall, at least 5'10", with shoulder length blond hair that flipped out slightly at the ends. She had long bangs that swept diagonally across her forehead and covered almost all of her left eye. Her skin was slightly pale and her eyes were green. And just when I was about to let my eyes wander from her face to the rest of her, she looked up and caught me staring at her. Instead of giving me a disgusted look of disapproval, she smiled a quick smile and turned back to her conversation.

I couldn t help what I did next; it was like a force much stronger than me was literally pulling me to her, dragging me from where I stood 10 seconds ago in the yard, to her standing on the first step up to our balcony. She was still fully engaged in her conversation with the girl from school, and I was nervously trying to remember the girl s name, just so I had an excuse to butt in. It came to me out of no where, Misty.

"Hey Misty, aren t you glad were finally done with high school?"

What, why did I say that? Billy, you re such an idiot, now she is going to think you re a total spaz.

"Ummm...yeah! I m so excited, but college is just around the corner, so don t get too ahead of yourself," she answered back.

Ok, quick, come up with something good.

"Yeah, good point. So who s your friend?" Smooth Billy, good one. I sure she is swooning over you now.

"Oh, this is Rissa. I invited her, I hope you don t mind. She looked a little nervous.

"No, No, it s great! It s a pleasure to meet you, Rissa, I m Billy, this is my party. At least I was getting a little more comfortable.

"Hi. It s nice to meet you too. You have a very nice home. Congratulations on graduating. I graduated last year, I remember it well," she explained.

"Oh, so you re in college?" Dork!

"Yeah, just finished my freshman year." She looked down for a second and then glanced back up at me, through her eye lashes. Damn, he was sexy. "I m looking forward to enjoying the summer off, that s for sure."

Her friend Misty excused herself and leaped down the two steps to the ground and skipped over to join a conversation taking place across the yard, with several other seniors from my school.

"Me too! I have a trip to Washington planned to visit family." I was beginning to realize I would be loosing her soon to the conversation across the yard, so I took action.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"Um...yeah that would be great.

"Follow me."

I reached out and took her hand in mine, and led her a few feet away to the refreshment table. She never pulled her hand from mine, so I assumed she was ok with the contact.

"Soda ok?"

"Sure. Diet?" As if she needed it.

Once she had taken a few sips of her soda, I began asking her about herself. I asked where she lived, if she had any siblings, and what her plans for the future were. She answered, and in return asked a few questions of me, similar to the ones I was asking. The conversation went on for an hour before Misty approached us again, and asked her if she was ready to leave. She looked a little apprehensive to be leaving, which was great news for me, so I offered to take her home later if she wanted to stay.

"Really? Yeah that would be great," she replied enthusiastically.

So we continued to talk about life, and school, and our families for another hour or so. Carlie tried to interrupt several times to ask about unimportant things like cake and presents, but I ignored her until she went away.

Around midnight, I asked her if she needed to get home, and she reminded me that she was an adult and didn t have a curfew. So we took a walk to the park. When she saw the swings, she took off running and hopped into the first swing she came to. I slowly walked up to where she was, a little confused about the sudden flash back to 3rd grade and then a little intrigued by the fact that she got such pleasure from something as simple as a swing. I took the swing next to her and began slowly swaying back and forth.

"So, was that your sister that kept asking about the cake and presents?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, her name is Carlie, and she's actually a really cool little sis, but...." I stopped, not sure how to finish that statement.

"But what?" she asked.

"But... your.... cooler...?" I said it like a question, because I was seeking her approval.

"Wow, I m honored. Cooler than the little sister. What a compliment." she teased. "So tell me, what s in Washington?"

"Oh, you remember that? Um... well some of my family, and friends." I went on explaining that my dads family lived there and some family friends we visited from time to time.

"Sounds like you re really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I am." I stopped swinging and looked over at her. "It s always a lot of fun when we go.

She stopped swinging and we sat looking a one another for several minutes. The magnetic pull was so much stronger than me, and looking at her like this, I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her beautiful mouth, and neck, and shoulders...

"So how old are you? You look like you could pass for 20 or 21, but you just graduated, so I m guessing your 18?" she asked, using the opportunity to edge closer to me in her swing.

"I'll be 19 in August", I lied.

"Oh so you re only 2 months younger than me, since I m turning 19 next....."

I couldn t let her finish, being this close to her, I couldn t fight the pull that was forcing me to her. The urge to grab her by the waist and press my lips to hers was overpowering me. I relinquished control and let this magnet have its way with me.

My mouth found hers in that instant, and as I wound my arms around her waist to pull her closer, I pushed us further into the kiss, pressing my lips to hers harder than before and forcing my tongue into her mouth. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and cupping her hand around the back of my head, weaving her fingers into my hair. A small moan came from my throat, as her hands wandered over me.

My hands moved up her back, taking her shirt with them, and she pulled me closer to her and pressing her breasts against my chest, this time a moan erupted from her. We were kissing so passionately that all I could think about was her body against mine, and how I needed her so badly in that moment.

I moved my kisses from her mouth to her neck, taking in the full scent of her. She smelled wonderful, like lavender and citrus. It was driving me crazy. I started mumbling something about needing her, and never wanting this moment to end. She reacted by pulling me even closer than before and pressing her entire body into mine.

I pulled away, gasping for air and needing to think about what was happening. She immediately jumped off her swing and was in my lap and restarting the kiss seconds later. I could feel her warmth in my lap, her arms around my neck and her chest just slightly above my face in this position. My hands were on her hips and I was fighting the urge to rub them up her sides and to her breasts.

As if she was reading my mind, she took one of her hands from my neck and placed it over my hand on her hip and started leading it away from its position and towards her chest. That was all I needed. Both my hands were caressing her body before she could return her hand to my neck. She was moaning quietly into my mouth. Her hands began work their way down my back and over my shoulders and back up through my hair. She was grinding her body against mine expertly. Sexy!

This had to end. We weren t going to do it right here in the park at 1am, were we? Just then she whispered into my ear "Wanna take this back to my place?" Was she reading my mind? It wasn t a completely irrational thought, my grandpa Edward and my sister both had the ability to do that very thing.

I pulled away reluctantly, and mumbled something about wanting to respect her and needing to wait. Was I stupid? This girl was beautiful, smart, a great kisser and completely willing to go back to her place right now, and seal the deal and I wanted to wait??? Yeah, definitely stupid, but I stood my ground, pulling her away from me enough to look into her eyes and explain that I really liked her and thought we should get to know each other a bit better first. Her eyes lit up at my words and she smiled.

"Ok, so you ARE perfect!" she said.

"Huh?" was all I could muster up.

"I have been trying to determine all night, what was wrong with you, since you couldn t possibly be perfect, and I finally thought I was getting somewhere. I thought for sure you would take me back to my place, and then I would wake up in the morning and you would be gone, but you wont even take advantage of me until we have a date and get to know each other better," she said the last part a bit sarcastically.

"And what exactly is wrong with wanting to wait to get to know you better?" I asked.

"Nothing, that s the point," she answered.

"Ok, well let s get you home, before I change my mind," I said with a devilish smile.

On my way home from dropping her off at her house, I started feeling flushed. It was a strange feeling but it was most likely the aftermath of being with such an incredible girl.

When I arrived home, the entire house was cleared of all party goers, and my family appeared to be in bed. As I slumped into my bed, I heard my door crack open. It was Carlie.

"Your home late," she said.

"Yeah, went for a walk," I answered.

The last thoughts I had before drifting off to sleep were of Rissa and my smoldering body temperature that seeming to be rising with every passing second.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: just want to thank my beta AZBELLA, your help is wonderful and I really appreciate your insight and experience! **

**The next few chapter updates will be coming pretty quick (one or two a day) since I have through chapter 8 written. After that, Ill try to update once or twice a week. **

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

Chapter 3

Imprint

The sun was shining in my window the next morning when I woke up. Memories of last night flooded my head and much to my surprise the burning desire to be with her hadn' t subsided. It was a strong as ever and controlling my thoughts.

"Nice of you to finally join us," my sister bellowed as I entered the kitchen still in my boxers.

As I looked around the room I noticed my entire family sitting around in various areas, all looking at me. I was suddenly regretting my quick decision to come to kitchen for a glass of water before getting in the shower and fully dressed for the day.

"So, how was the party?" Edward asked.

"Great, thanks for throwing it for me you guys."

I wasn t sure if they were looking for thanks or more the way they were all sitting around just staring at me, I got the feeling there was more coming.

"That s good honey. We need to talk to you about some things. Would you mind going and putting on some clothes and meeting us back in here in a couple minutes?" my mom asked politely, but I knew it was an order and not a request.

"Um...sure, is something the matter?"

"Probably not, just needed to touch base with you on some things," she answered back.

I turned back for my room and quickly threw back on the clothes I had worn last night, this was after all a quick conversation with my family and I would get a chance to shower in a few minutes. I didn t want to keep them waiting while I took care of those needs now.

I was back in the room quickly and went to take a seat next to my mom. I looked at her quizzically.

"What s up?"

"Well honey, your grandpa was a little concerned about some thoughts he heard in your head last night. Usually he tries to tune out thoughts of a personal nature, but this particular stream of thoughts was a bit troublesome to him," mom mom explained.

I wasn t sure why Edward wasn t the one doing the speaking. He was after all the one in my head.

"But then your sister mentioned hearing similar thoughts when you returned from your walk last night, and again this morning. We decided we needed to discuss this matter with you."

"I don t understand."

"Well one minute you were approaching your father to ask about pizza and the next you were gravitating to the girl on the steps, the one I saw you talking to all night" grandpa was talking now.

"Her name is Rissa, and your point...?"

"Well I was wondering if you could explain that thought process to me, what happened to make you stop dead in your tracks and pursue this girl you had never met?"

"I would love to, except I can t. I don t quite understand it myself. One minute I was approaching dad, wondering about pizza, and the next I felt this tugging sensation on y consciousness that was forcing me in the direction of two girls talking on the stairs, I explained, confused as to why this would trigger any red flags. "I can t explain that feeling, but why are you all so concerned about me liking a girl?

"Its not that you like this girl sweetie." My grandma chimed in. "It s what caused you to notice her that has us alarmed."

"Alarmed?"

"Well yes." My father was taking over the conversation now, "We need you to be clear about this tugging sensation you mentioned. Was it like nothing else existed, nothing else mattered?"

"Um....I guess you could say that. I was thinking it would be described more as the rest of the world fell away for that moment and all I saw was her. I was struggling to come up with the right things to say and coming up short," I explained.

"Uh Huh..."

"I felt like if I left her side even for a moment, that I would feel physical pain." Now that I was saying it out loud it sounded crazy. I had been acting on impulse last night but maybe I couldn t have fought it.

"So, what does this all mean?"

"Well, I m thinking you imprinted." He said it and then looked to my mother.

"What? Like you did with mom?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. Thats not all son, I think you may be going through the transformation into a wolf."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your sister mentioned you not feeling well when you got home last night, and your grandfather confirmed already this morning that you were still not feeling well and your fever has spiked, I can see the sweat on your brow now."

"Yeah. So. Maybe its a cold."

"Dont think so. But we can wait it out and see what happens. You have to promise me though, if you get worse or feel anything out of the norm, you will come to me."

"Ok, so can I go call her now?"

"Sure, but take it easy B, she won t be ready for all this. Also, I'm not sure you should be around anyone, especially her, in case you do anything you cant control."

"What? I need to see her." The burning desire to have her near was flairing up inside of me. I couldn't go without seeing her today.

"Well maybe you could invite her over here to hang out. That way, if anything happens we are here to help you out. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. "

"Fine, but please dont embarrass me."

I went to my room and pondered what I would say to her. I was a little nervous. After a few minutes I dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Hey Rissa it s Billy." _Play it cool this time Billy_.

"Oh hey, didn t expect to hear from you so soon."

"Well, I had a good time last night, and wanted to see if you wanted to get together again today?"

"Sure, that would be great, what did you have in mind?" _This is good, she seems to be excited to hang out again_.

"Hanging out here at my house, we could watch a movie, or play some pool."

"Your house, with your family?" Now she sounded hesitant...

"Yeah. They wont bother us, except my sister. I think she wants to meet you."

"Ok then...I guess Ill be over in an hour or so. See ya then." She said before she hung up the phone.

I rushed to the shower to get ready.

*************

"Hello again." She smiled back at me, when I opened the front door to let her in.

"Hey, you look great." She did look great, and I was so relieved to be in her presence again that I almost scooped her up in my arms at that very moment. But I controlled the urge and stepped out of the path to let her in the foyer. A sudden surge of heat went through my body and my stomach ached. After a moment it was gone.

"I figured we would hang out in my room for a while and talk." I tried to hide the pain on my face so she wouldn't leave thinking I was coming down with something.

"That sounds good to me."

We talked for a long time, with her doing most of the talking, which was great because I hated having to lie about my family and I was really starting to feel sick. I still wanted to spend so much time with her, but I was torn because I didn t want her to see me like this.

"Whats wrong Billy? You look sick." She was concerned, and it was sweet.

"I don't know. I have been trying to kick this feeling all day, maybe I should eat something."

"Yeah. Let's go down to the kitchen, and I can make us something yummy."

"Good idea. Got any specialties?" I was trying to lighten the mood, but she just laughed.

"I make a mean grilled cheese." she said it sarcastically.

"Sounds perfect. I haven't had one of those in ages."

After we ate our sandwiches, we went back to my room to watch a movie. I was going to let her pick the movie. I didn't plan to watch much of it, since I couldn't take my eyes off her for more than a second or two.

After only a minute in my room with her, the feeling came back, but stronger and I was really getting sick and feeling horrible. I suggested that maybe we postpone the rest of this date, for another time when I was feeling better. She was disappointed.

"I can help take care of you, what s wrong?" She was so cute when she was worried about me.

"I don t know, I m sweating bullets, my body is achy, and my stomach is churning. "I just really don't want you to see me like this."

"Ill be fine, it s you I m worried about. Your beet red and sweat is pouring down your face! Let's lay you down."

I couldn t resist her. She was absolutely amazing and she wanted to help me. I didn t have a clue what to do to feel better, so maybe her helping me wasn t the worst thing in the world. She went to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.

While she was gone, I got out my phone and quickly wrote a text message to my dad, explaining that it was getting worse, but that I wanted Rissa to stay with me and requested his help. Where was grandpa Edward when I really needed him?

Rissa was back with my washcloth and got me some aspirin from her purse. She was good at the taking care me. If I hadn t felt like total shit I would have definitely found it sexy.

My dad knocked on my door a few moments later, and I could hear him talking through the door.

"Come in."

"Feeling any better?" He asked, but he knew the answer.

He knew how bad I needed her with me, but his face was conveying secrecy.

He politely asked Rissa to give us a minute alone and she was quick to exit the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! Adult Content Ahead! **

**Also, thanks again to AZBELLA, my beta. Somehow and entire section of this chapter was misplaced, thanks for noticing. I appreciate your fine tooth comb and word suggestions. **Wink****

Chapter 4 Revelations

"Well your definitely turning." He whispered the last part and then quickly glanced around the room suspiciously.

"Well then what do I do?" This was definitely not something I was prepared for.

"I dont know"

"Ok....since your so much help. I think I have to tell Rissa now, it cant wait" I decided.

"Billy, your not ready, you dont even know what you will say."

"Well you and mom will help me. We can do this. I cant just make her leave and not tell her anything and ignore her for the next.... oh god how long will this last?"

"Probably a few days, but it wont be pretty, maybe you would rather not have her here for this part"

"Not an option" I wasnt going through anything else in without her to go through it with me.

"Fine, Ill go get your mother, your keep your cool till we get here" he was still whispering.

"I think I can handle that."

Rissa quickly rejoined me and asked if I was feeling any better. I just shook my head a little and motioned for her to sit next to me on the bed. Once her body was almost as close as it could be, I started to feel just a little bit better.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I almost feel like I am being pulled to you sometimes," she said in a very calm and quiet voice. She didn t look at me.

"What do you mean?" I was intrigued by that statement. I m sure its nothing like it is for me.

"Well, when I walked in the room, and saw you lying here. I instantly wanted to come and lie next to you and hold you in my arms, and the desire to do so was almost overpowering. But as I approached you, and sat down, I began to feel better. Silly I know, we just met. Forget I said anything, I don t wanna freak you out."

I leaned up from my laying position on the bed, to sit up next to her. I pulled her face to mine, and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster. I just needed her to know she was amazing me more by the moment. And seeing her looking ashamed to admit she had a small amount of the desire I had for her only made me need her more in that moment. Feeling my lips colliding with hers and my warm hands on her face, was making my heart race. I needed to end this kiss before things got out of hand.

"Your not gonna freak me out. I feel very similarly about you," I said, as I reached my hand out and grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer to me. She smiled the biggest smile I ve ever seen.

We sat there looking at each other with lust and longing in our eyes and didn t say another word. A few moments later, my dad walked in the room, trailed by my mother. Rissa went to get up and began to speak "Should I leave you all alone again?"

"No darling, this conversation concerns you," my mother was quick to respond in a very loving voice.

"Oh, ok then," Rissa replied.

My parents took seats at the foot of the bed, facing us and my dad began the conversation by mentioning how much I had already told them about her. I decided I was the one who should be explaining all this to her, so I took over the speaking.

"Rissa, I have some things I want to tell you, and I just need you to listen and take it all in. I m not expecting anything from you except the listening," I was too nervous to continue.

"First, I think you should know my family and I are not your normal regular family. We are special and I promise to answer any questions you have about the specifics when I am done." I went on to tell her that I had inherited a genetic condition that changes me in many ways. One of those things is imprinting, which is just a fancy term for knowing when you meet your soul mate. I explained that the pulling feeling she mentioned before was exactly the same for me, probably stronger, and that I believed the reason we were so attracted to one another was because of this imprinting.

I also mentioned that it was the same for my parents and when she glanced to them, they clasped hands and smiled warmly back at her. When I was sure she wasn t freaking out or going to bolt for the door, I decided to continue on to the really unbelievable part.

"Another change is that we....transform." There really was no perfect word for it.

I hesitantly explained to her that I was going to completely transform into a werewolf, but would still maintain my human form as well. I told her my father and I were part of the Quileute Tribe in Washington and you inherit the ability to shape-shift. Her eyes got big but she didn t start hyperventilate or anything, so I continued. Occasionally, my father would add a detail or answer a question she had, but it all seemed to go quite well, like she was prepared for all of this.

"If you stick around, you will witness the entire process. It s not going to be pretty, but I feel so strongly for you that the thought of doing this without you is terrifying. I need you here with me."

I no longer cared if I seemed desperate or worried about my parents being in the room. I was waiting for what seemed like forever for her response.

"Okay," she answered.

"Okay," I replied.

Over the next three days we grew closer as she held my hand through the most painful and difficult moments of my life. However, having her there was making it all a little easier.

When she appeared in my door way I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. She had her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, but her bangs still hung in her eyes. She was wearing a short faded denim skirt and a tight white t-shirt that had an extremely low neckline, and hugged her form perfectly. I wasn t expecting her for another couple of hours. Since I was nearing the end of my transformation and past the worst part, we all figured it was a good time for her to go home, shower, change clothes, check in with her roommate, and then come back in a few hours. She was going to bring me dinner later tonight. My mom and my sister were away on a hunting trip with the rest of the family and only my father remained here with me.

"Your father was going out for some food and to run a couple of errands. He said to call him if your condition changes at all," she explained while she stood there, looking sexy as hell.

As if she could read my mind, she smiled a playful smile and took another step into my room, closing the door behind her. What was she doing to me?

"You look nice," I muttered.

She slowly started walking to where I sat on the bed. My hair was still wet from the shower I had only been out of for 5 minutes. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, at the vision of her slinking across my room. She sat down next to me, and took her bottom lip into her mouth. I reached my hand out and grabbed her around the hips and pulled her onto my lap. Once she was on my lap, she turned to face me, and slowly began to lower her mouth to mine. At the same time, I began running my hand up her back under her shirt, feeling her seemingly cool skin against the warmth of my hand. She shivered, but it was followed by a giggle, and I got the feeling she was excited by heat of my hands. As our kiss deepened, she reached up and wound her hand in my hair. Our kissing continued like this for several minutes before the urge to feel more of her was unbearable.

I turned our bodies and lowered her onto her back on my bed. The skimpy shirt she was wearing was such a thin material, as I went to lift it above her stomach so I could kiss her there, it ripped a little and she seemed turned on by the fact that I destroyed her shirt, so I ripped some more, uncovering her entire stomach and chest. She wasn t wearing a bra, thank god.

I began kissing her stomach and sides, licking in some places. I was making my way up to her breasts when I felt her tugging on my shirt, I wanted to so badly to feel my warm body against her cool skin that the motion to remove my shirt had me tearing it to shreds in seconds. She smiled hungrily and I went back to kissing her chest. She was moaning in pleasure and that really wasn t helping matters much.

I already wanted her so bad, the sounds of her pleasure was pushing over the edge. My heart started racing and I could feel myself harden in my pants. I was loosing my mind, with each lick and suck of her nipples, she would moan and thrust her body against me, and I would respond by meeting her thrusts with my own. Her fingers were digging into my back and neck, occasionally grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it, this would send another stream of pleasure through my eager body.

I needed to feel more of her. I needed to hear more of her moans. I ran my hand up her skirt and found her panties to be quite wet. I let my fingers wonder over her with the fabric between my fingers and her, taking my time to fully enjoy the moment. She was getting louder in her moans,(try Her moans were getting louder, ) and I couldn t take it anymore. I slid my fingers under her underwear and into her wet center. I was rubbing her urgently, moving with the rhythm she set with her labored breathing.

I slid my finger inside her. She was so warm and moist, and her moans got louder yet, after a few moments of my fingers inside her, she reached her leg over to rub my cock in my pants, I was lower than her so she couldn t reach me with her hands. I shifted back up to kiss her neck and mouth, and she took the opportunity to slide her hand down my basketball shorts I was wearing. Her hand was around my cock and working it expertly within seconds. I was going to die soon if I didn t get to replace my wet fingers with my cock in her pretty damn soon.

"You re amazing," I panted.

"You re better," she replied.

I laughed a devilish laugh and added a second finger to the one already plunging in and out of her. I added my thumb at the same time, letting it rub her clit. She was coming unraveled beneath me. "Are you gonna cum for me?" I asked her.

She responded by breathing louder and squeezing her hand tighter around me. I kept up the pace with my hand, licking and biting her nipples again, and a minute later, she was tensing up under my body and her legs locked around me. After a few seconds and more moaning, she loosened her grip on me and leaned down slightly to whisper in my ear, "I want you inside me".

Her eyes were burning me alive and all I could think about it how badly I wanted to be inside her.

She pushed me on my back and took over, pulling my pants off me and as she stood in front of me for two seconds, she dropped her skirt and underwear to the ground at her feet. The site of her completely naked and lusting for me was unbelievable. I sat up and reached for her hips and pulled her toward me, growling a little in anticipation. She quickly and confidently took over again, climbing on top of me and placing me inside her. It felt amazing. She leaned her head back and let out the biggest moan yet, rocking back and forth on me, sending me further and further into her. My hands ran up her legs straddling me and gripped her thighs tighter, digging my fingers into her, and pulling her harder down on me with each thrust.

She was enjoying this as much as I was, but it couldn't last forever. I felt myself nearing climax.

"I want you to cum with me," I gasped.

"Cum-ing," was her response.

Two minutes later she collapsed on my chest, her breathing staggered.

That will never get old, I thought to myself.

**Your reviews and comemts are welcomed. Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the first chapter where we get Carlie's POV. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Azbella as awlays for your awsome Beta-ing!**

Chapter 5

Carlie

I always feel better when we get back from hunting with my family. I really don t care for the traditional food that dad and Billy prefer, so getting my fill of blood really takes the edge off my hunger.

I also like our hunting trips because it gives us a chance to test my powers and see my limitations. We already knew that I could read a persons mind as long as they were less than ten feet away. We tested it in the woods, with Rosalie and Alice getting closer and further away. We had also found that I can block grandpa from reading my thoughts if I concentrated on it. This trip we were trying to see if I could shield Jasper from being able to change my emotional climate. Usually I wasn t able to, but a couple of rare times, I was able to push it away for a couple seconds, but never for any longer than that. Still Mom and Grandma thought it was progress. Grandpa and Jasper thought I could do more, if we kept working on it.

One night I asked mom if she was worried about Billy. I already knew the answer, but thought maybe she could benefit from talking about it.

"We always knew there was a great possibility, and as he got older and more like your father, we were beginning to guess that this could happen, but they only turn for one reason. I hate to think me and our families presence was causing him to go through all this pain."

"I m confused, how could you and the rest of the Cullen s be the reason for Billy's transformation?"

"Well the Quileutes always said the reason they were changing was because of the close proximity to the vampires. They were created to protect their people so when a threat is perceived, they change. Billy's been raised around us, but at some point over the past weeks, he hit his maturity, maybe it was even when he imprinted on Rissa, but it caused him to make this transformation and now he will always have that be a part of him just as your father has."

"Well, honestly Mom, it doesn t seem like that big a deal. I mean dad seems to be dealing with it just fine."

"Yeah, but it s very difficult at times for your father. He has grown accustomed to it, and Billy will too. I just wish it didn t have to be like this for him."

"Well, do you think I m safe then? I mean, I know Leah changed, could that happen to me?"

"Its definitely possible, at this point, nothing is out of the question but I honestly don t think that is where your headed. I think your brother is more like your dad and you are more like me and my family. You re already more like a vampire, than even I was. Your skin in much cooler, your complexion is fairer, you prefer to feed on blood, and you inherited all our powers. The vampire in you is much more dominant and the wolf is more dominant in your brother, look at how much darker he is, and he is warm like your dad."

I sat and thought about all she had said about me and my brother, I was 16 months younger than him, so I have some time before we know anything.

When we got home, I was relieved to see that he was feeling better and looked like his transformation may be over. I instantly regretted my concern for him though, when I entered the room and his disgusting memories of a very private moment between him and Rissa were suddenly overtaking my own thoughts. Yuck.

"Billy, do you mind? I don t wanna see that!"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda can t help it. Stay out of my head!"

I gave him a confused look and then threw my glance to Rissa and back to him again, asking with my eyes if she knew.

Instead of just thinking the reply, he said it aloud, for her benefit; this whole no secrets thing was for real.

"She doesn t know, but there is no time like the present."

She looked disoriented.

"Rissa, remember me telling you my family was special?"

"Yeah," she was thinking back on anything he had told her about me, there wasn t much. Pretty cool lil sis..... I ll answer any questions you have....

"You called me a pretty cool lil sis ?" I said aloud, partly because I was astonished he would say that about me, and partly so she would pick up on the fact that I had heard her thoughts.

"How did you do that?" She asked me.

"I can read your mind, as long as you re close enough to me," I answered. "It s fun sometimes. Think of something and I ll guess it."

She smiled, and said "Ok, I m ready."

"Thats easy. Your thinking of the night you met Billy.... his smile..." she kept letting one thought take her into another, and to demonstrate that I followed her, I kept saying the new thought out loud. "Swinging...Gross!" That thought was gonna make me sick, I did not want to see my brother in that way, again. I ran to the other side of the room to avoid her graphic thoughts, since I could only read her mind when I was within ten feet of her. "It s not so fun when you think about those types of things," I grimaced at her.

"Glad you were feeling so much better, Billy," I said before leaving the room.

When I got down stairs, mom was huddled over dad who was on the phone. She looked concerned, obviously not clued in on the heated conversation. I could help with that. Dad was talking to Grandpa Billy. He was telling dad about some trouble with boys back in La Push. Sam and Seth were concerned and this concerned dad. We would be making the trip back to Washington sooner than we expected. I put my hand on moms shoulder and showed her everything and filled her in.

This was something I could only do with mom. She was able to touch anyone and show them her thoughts, and I was able to read anyone s thoughts, but could only project them on her. This silent communication method we shared allowed me and mom to be much closer than her and Billy or Daddy.

A few minutes later Billy and Rissa joined us in the living room and was I was about to fill them in, when dad hung up to phone.

"Start packing, were going to Washington sooner than we thought."

"How soon, I have a date tonight?" I asked concerned.

"Go on your date, and then get your head in the game, I m gonna need your help on this one," Dad replied.

********************

Ty arrived at seven to pick me up. He took me to an Italian restaurant, a place I can t recall the name of, I was too busy searching his thoughts for a reason to find him revolting. Usually by the end of the first hour of a date, the guy had pictured me naked more than ten times and that was when I called it off. I had never been on a date with a guy with such a clean mind. He was genuine in his questions, and when he thought of me it was respectful. He thought about how it would feel to kiss me, and he wanted to smell my hair. I smiled, because he really was the greatest guy I had ever met.

After dinner, he suggested we go play a round of miniature golf, but I couldn t imagine any alone time there, so I asked if he wouldn t mind taking a walk instead. After ten minutes of walking and talking, I reached down and grabbed his hand in mine. He had been thinking about it, and I wanted him to know I was just as interested as he was.

He was so handsome. Ty was taller than me, about six foot probably. He had light brown hair that was long and wavy over his ears and neck. He had blue eyes, and the cutest smile. His body was muscular, and he was a pretty big guy. I liked my guys to be big and strong. They needed to be, to keep up with me. I smiled to myself at the thought.

It was getting late and I needed to get home to prepare for my trip to Washington, so I asked Ty to take me home. On the way there, he asked if I would like to go out again when I got back from my trip. I let him know that would be great. When we pulled up to my house, I was relieved to see that he was planning to give me a good night kiss. I told him I had a great time, and he began inching closer to me. I closed my eyes, and could feel my face getting warmer as he got closer still. I was breathing in his scent, it was wonderful. I was overcome with passion.

I opened my lips and felt him press his against mine. I could see his intention to back away after a small peck on the lips, but I wasn t having that and I could see that he wanted more. I put my hand up to his neck and wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He was no longer ok with a peck and I could hear him mentally thanking his lucky stars that I wasn t having it.

I pulled his lower lip into my mouth and he really liked that. My breathing was picking up. His was too, and suddenly thoughts of a more intimate nature were creeping into his mind. This meant I was doing something right. He reached up and placed a hand on my back. His other hand found my neck and cheek. He wanted to kiss my neck, and to smell my hair. So I backed off a bit giving him the opportunity to do so. He was trying to respect my boundaries, so I figured I would have to help him from time to time.

He moved his kisses to my ear, and moving down toward my shoulder. I couldn t stand this; I let out a small whimper of pleasure, and a large breath. At that sound he had his mouth back on mine. His kissing had become more aggressive and was hungrier now. He was gasping for breaths, and I could feel his teeth scrape against my bottom lip once or twice and the urgency in his kisses only made me want them more. His thoughts would have made me blush any other time, tonight, it was fueling me.

The thought of touching my breast crossed his mind, but he convinced himself that it would probably ruin the moment. I was so glad he thought of me that way, and I was honored, so I decided to let it end here. My body was screaming for more, but my judgment told me this was as far as it needed to go for now.

So I pulled my hand from the back of his head, and slowed my kissing until he got the message. When he pulled his face from mine, his beautiful blue eyes were full of hunger. I wanted to jump over the arm rest and into his lap and rip his clothes off, and so much more. But I would keep that to myself. I smiled a wicked smile and thanked him again for the great evening. I promised to call him to set up another date when we returned from Washington.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: A few chapters are being added today. Thanks to AzBella for Beta-ing and to anyone who reads and reviews! **

Chapter 6

BILLY

We were leaving for Washington today, and although whatever was happening in La Push and getting there as quick as possible was important and taking over a lot of our concentration, the fact that I was having to leave Rissa here was killing me. I didn t want to ever be away from her again, yet here I was looking at a trip away from her for who knows how long, and it was horrible.

I finished throwing my clothes in my bag, and glanced to her sitting on the bed. She looked sad. She knew this was going to be hard on both of us, but I knew that she understood why I had to go. Sam and Seth would never have involved me and dad if it wasn t really important.

I went to sit next to her and took her hand in mine.

"You know how bad I m gonna miss you?" I asked her.

"About as bad as I m gonna miss you," she replied.

I put my hand to her cheek and brought my face close to hers. I kissed her gently on the forehead and then on the lips. I was going to miss those lips.

Alice had tried to see what could be waiting for us in La Push, but with us being blind spots for her, it was no use.

Rissa and I walked down the steps hand in hand to meet Carlie, Mom, and Dad who were waiting for us in the living room. Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella would be over soon to go with us. We would call the others with an update when we got there to let them know if any additional help was needed.

I didn t want to go, and to think two weeks ago I couldn t wait to take this trip, but leaving Rissa behind felt like torture. I had to and Carlie could see the torment in my thoughts, because she leaned into me and whispered in my ear, letting me know that she would be ok, I would be ok, and I would be seeing her again soon.

That made it bearable.

Rissa walked us out to the car, prolonging the goodbye as much as possible. When all the bags were loaded and everyone was piled in, I had to say the dreadful goodbyes.

"It won t take long, I hope. And we can talk every night," I reassured her.

"Yep, and I ll be waiting for you when you get back, she whispered, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Please try to be safe, I would go crazy if anything happened to you. I will miss you so much!"

"Me too, call me tonight!"

"Bye." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Bye." She blinked away more tears. I jumped into the car, and we drove away.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before my sister broke the silence.

"Why didn t you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her"

"I don t want to scare her"

"Well I can read her mind, and trust me, it won t scare her."

"Really, what was she thinking?"

"I m not telling you, that s secret"

"But she feels it too?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I ll tell her tonight when I call her."

"Good."

"Billy, your father and I want you to know that we really like Rissa," my mom added.

"Ok, thanks....where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, just thought you should know how your family feels about the girl you plan to spend the rest of your life with."

"She seems to be dealing with the secrets and craziness quite well also," Bella added.

"And if anyone knows what that is like, it s Bella, so if she thinks Rissa is cut out for this, then your good to go," Edward reassured me.

"That s great you guys. I really like her, and now that I know how she feels about me, and how you all feel about her, it makes it easier to deal with all this craziness.

"Ok, now that all the Rissa talk is out of the way, can we please focus on the mission at hand?" Dad was regrouping us.

"Yeah, what do we know?" I asked.

"Carlie, could you pick up any latent thoughts from my phone conversation with your grandpa?"

"No dad, I could only read your thoughts, Grandpa Billy was too far away, remember?"

"Oh yeah, guess we will have to wait till we get there then."

When we pulled up to the airport, Carlie, Edward, Bella and I got out of the car, to check in the baggage. Mom and dad went to find long term parking for the car. They would check in separately and meet us at the gate.

I handed two bags to the skycap, and Edward could have easily carried the other four, but only grabbed two leaving one for each my sister and grandmother. They had to constantly keep up appearances.

"So just you kids today?" We handed him our itineraries. "You re headed to Forks Washington? Some kinda Summer Party thing going on?" he asked us.

"Were headed home from school for the summer," Bella answered, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Alright, well I ll take care of these bags for ya." He winked at my grandmother, who honestly looked as young as my sister.

"Ok, thanks sir." I handed him a twenty dollar bill.

We began walking into the terminal.

"You really should take it easy of those human men, Bella. They can t help themselves with you," Edward teased.

"From time to time, it comes in handy to look like this," she replied back modestly.

We got through security with no problems, and headed to our gate. Our flight wasn t due to depart for thirty five more minutes. Mom and dad would be arriving to meet us soon. We took a seat as far away from the window as possible. It was cloudy out today, but I guess it was habit by now.

I stared off into space for who knows how long, thinking of Rissa and wanting to call her right now, but I knew it hadn t been long enough yet. We had only been apart for a half hour, and I would talk to her tonight. I would wait.

I didn t hear whatever question my dad asked me, but snapped out of it when I recognized my name come out of Edward s mouth.

"He's just thinking about Rissa. Give the boy a break. We've all been there. Well most of us," he defended my day dreaming.

"Well Billy, I need you to concentrate, this could be important and your going to have to put her out of your head when the time comes," Dad told me.

"Dad, I ll be fine. I was just bored and never mind"

Flight 3134 to Forks is now boarding. Please line up according to your seat number to board the plane. If you re traveling with small children, you will board first, and then all other passengers will be boarded.

Once the plane took off, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, with dreams of Rissa. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We were glad that Forks finally built the Quileute Airport about ten years ago, when the town finally was big enough to need it, and with the aid of some sizable monetary donations from the Cullens. Otherwise, we would have had to fly into Seattle and take another smaller private plane to Port Angeles and would still have an hour and a half drive to La Push. As we climbed off the plane in Forks, I noticed that at least one thing hadn t changed. The rain that was pouring down and soaking me was almost comforting. Dad and I walked up to the rental car desk, while the rest of my family went to the baggage claim for our luggage.

"Can I get you a car?" The sales woman asked us.

"Yeah, we have a reservation, under Black," Dad replied.

"Ok, I ll just need your drivers license and it will be a minute for the paperwork," she added with a smile. She typed a few things into the computer and then disappeared into the back offices.

I glanced at my watch; our flight had arrived fifteen minutes early. Dad looked around the airport and then went to grab a Washington Road Map off the display of pamphlets and brochures. He was just doing it for something to do; he knew the way to La Push with his eyes closed. I was guessing that he was nervous for this reunion.

As I went to approach him, the woman was back and calling him to the counter.

"Ok sir, looks like we have you all ready to go. Here are your keys and if you'll follow my attendant out to the lot, he will walk through everything with you and have you on your way in just a few minutes."

"Alright. Thanks, have a good day," Dad replied.

We walked behind the attendant, to our electric SUV, and checked over the vehicle for scratches or dents, and verified the condition of the interior. Dad signed the forms and we climbed in. We waved good bye and pulled around the airport to the baggage claim, passenger pick up area to get the rest of the family with the bags.

They walked out a couple of minutes later, and I got out and climbed into the back giving mom the front seat. Carlie climbed in the back with me. Edward and Bella took the middle row. The drive to La Push would only be about 20 minutes from here. No one spoke the entire time. At least Edward and Carlie knew our thoughts.

A couple miles from Grandpa Billy s house, dad mentioned that Sam and Seth would be meeting us there to fill us in on everything. I took the remaining time to take in the sights of La Push. It hadn t changed; same old dilapidated buildings and houses, same old corner store. Grandpa Billy's house was the same old faded red, painting chipping as always.

When we pulled up to the house, I saw Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel s car. That meant our cousins Pauly and Cheyenne would be there. Paul had been in dad and Sam's pack back in the day, twenty or so years ago, and when Aunt Rachel came home from college for a visit she and Paul met, and he imprinted on her. Pauly apparently inherited his dads less desirable personality traits. He annoyed me to no end. Dad had told me once, that Paul used to annoy him too.

My other cousin, Chey was fun though. She was always up for whatever we were doing, and we never had to slow down for her. She was just another one of the guys. She also became close with my sister over our last visit here, spending a lot of time with her doing makeovers and gossiping about boys and all that, I guessed.

I never could figure out how they could be so different, but it seemed more and more like me and Carlie these days.

When we got in the house, everyone hugged and said their hellos. I don t know why, but it seemed weird to me to see Paul and Aunt Rachel age, when my mom and dad and the rest of my family for that matter, never did. They appeared to be about thirty seven, which makes sense, because the wolves went back to aging when dad and the Cullens left, twenty years ago. Since they were all between fifteen and twenty years old back then, that would make them each thirty five to forty now.

Dad was quick to start asking Paul and Grandpa Billy what was going on. Paul gave Billy a knowing glance, and then asked us all to take a seat. He explained that we should wait for Sam and Seth.

Seconds later, the two men walked in, flanked by a kid who looked to be about fourteen years old. Like Paul, Sam and Seth were much older than dad, appearing to be in their late thirties. I guess I would get used to it at some point. They hugged all the women and shook the hands of the men. Sam smacked me on the back and said I was looking more like my dad everyday. If he only knew.

They came to sit with the rest of us, and Sam s son went to sit on floor next to where his dad sat on the couch.

"So what s all the fuss about boys?" Dad wasn t playing around.

"Well Jake, our boys are changing," Sam replied.

"What do you mean, changing?"

"I mean, they are going through the change, turning into wolves just like we did!" Sam spit at him.

"We haven t had a need to have a wolf pack since ya'll left and we all went back to normal twenty years ago," Seth added.

"But they are changing now? You re sure?" Edward was clarifying.

"Uh, yeah, were sure, Sam answered a bit offended.

"Well, can t say I m completely surprised," Bella mumbled.

Everyone in the room looked at her quizzically.

"What.... Billy changed too, just last week actually," she continued.

"Really, why didn t you tell us Jake?" Seth asked.

"We thought it was because of our living arrangements. Didn t think it could be something affecting you guys too."

"True, so what could be so bad now that it would re-create a wolf pack and even impact Billy all the way in New Orleans?" Paul was asking.

"I don t know, but I intend to find out!" Dad was up and on his feet.

"Us too, if this is a vampire threat, then it s our problem too, and we are prepared to help extinguish it," Edward replied, standing up next to dad.

I was sitting back quietly listening to the exchange take place, when a thought occurred to me, but I couldn t possibly ask that now, it was inappropriate at the moment.

"So does that make Billy the Alpha?" Carlie asked. Edward and I both shot her a look of disapproval.

"Yeah....I guess it does...technically," Dad responded.

"Course, we'll have to get them all together to find out for sure," Sam added. I guessed he was wondering if the Alpha gene could have been passed down to Sammy, since he had been the Alpha of dad s pack for so long. Carlie nodded to confirm my assumption.

"K, so let s go see how they are doing," I jumped up to join dad and grandpa.

"So Sammy and the Twins are the only ones?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, for now," Paul answered and then looked to my cousin Pauly.

"Ok, let s go."

We all got up and headed for the door.

"So Billy, you're a wolf now huh? What do you think so far?" Paul asked as we were walking to Sam s house.

"Well, it s not as glorious as I thought. I've only shifted once, and it was just for a minute."

"So go for it, let s see ya in action!"

"Um...I m not sure that I've got it under control yet."

"You'll be fine, what are you waiting for?" Sam was joining in now.

"Fine," I gave in.

I closed my eyes and within seconds, tremors were going through my body and heat was flooding my face. And within a few more seconds I was on four legs. I could hear voices I recognized in my head.

My senses in this form were so much stronger. Bella and Edward kind of stunk, Carlie and Edward laughed at that thought. I could see things better now too. I recognized the voices as Sammy, Jace, and Jamie, Sam and Seth s sons. They were breathing hard but were definitely in their wolf form. I could tell they were in pain, but nearing the end. I remembered this feeling all too well.

"He can hear Sammy and the twins," Carlie explained to the others. "They must be in their wolf forms, too.

I decided to try to communicate with them.

"Hey guys, its Billy," I thought.

It took Sammy a minute, but he quickly realized that they weren t the only ones who could hear each other.

"Hey, why can we suddenly hear you?" he asked.

"I m one of you, maybe even the Alpha."

"But how is that possible? You don t even live here?" Jace wondered.

"I know but it, whatever IT is, changed me too. I thought I was alone till now. We re coming to see you Sammy, I think our dad s want to find out who will be Alpha," I answered.

"We could find out before then.... tell me to do something Billy, Ill try my best to resist," Jamie said.

I was hesitant to know the answer to this debate.

"Let s wait till we get there."

"Billy, I demand you to roll over right now!" Sammy barked the order at me.

There was no urge to stop my pursuit or to roll over on the ground where I stood.

"So I m no Alpha," Sammy laughed.

"You re taking that awfully well. Your dad won t be happy about it," I mentioned.

"So what, I don t wanna be Alpha. It s too much responsibility. I m not my dad, and he will have to get over it."

But Billy, how will we know if you are for sure the Alpha, unless you test it on one of us?" Jace asked.

"Fine Jace, I demand that you....."

I had to think of something good, something he would rather not do, to be sure that it was him obeying the Alpha s order, and not a joke.

" to lick your butt." That was mean, but he asked for it.

I could see Jace fighting the force that pushed him into his action. His mind was disgusted with what he was about to do. And then, he did it. He licked his butt.

"Gross!" Jamie teased him.

"I couldn t help it, Billy made me do it."

"Sorry, Jace. At least now you all know the answer to your question," I thought in response.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Carlie

To say it was weird would be an understatement. Walking alongside my brother, the ginormous wolf, was a little awkward, but when he made another huge wolf lick his own butt, I was just plain uncomfortable.

"Are we almost there?" I asked

"Yeah, that s my place right there," Sam answered.

Whew. I could see it from here; we were closer than I had hoped.

"Ok, I m going back to human form to communicate with our families, you guys gonna change too? I can see your house Sammy," my brother was thinking.

"Billy, it s ok if you wanna stay....like that." I glanced to him, "Grandpa and I can translate."

"Ok, thanks," he thought. "Never mind guys, my sister will translate so I can stay in touch with you guys... Seriously, she's my sister, do you mind?"

I could hear Billy perfectly, but not the other guys in his head. Hmmm....

"Grandpa, you can hear them all can t you?"

"Yeah, sorry honey," he answered.

"Its ok," I mumbled with my head down.

"Maybe Edward should translate Billy, I m getting a one-sided conversation here," I added.

"We will be fine," Billy mentally assured me.

We walked into Sam's house and I braced myself for whatever I was about to see, either a half naked human boy my age, or a humongous wolf. I wasn t sure if we should expect Sammy in his human form or his wolf one.

I was nervous because I had never met Sammy. The times my family visited, I either didn t come with them, or Sammy was gone on a trip of some kind. Billy knew him from his frequent trips here with dad every summer.

I was surprised when we walked in his room and found Sammy in his human form, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

He was tall, definitely over six feet. He had broad shoulders and short spiky brown hair. He was tan, and very handsome.

Suddenly, his thoughts were crystal clear. I could see that he was attracted to me instantly, as I was to him, but it seemed like more. In my head, it was like we had known each other all our lives. In his head, he was fighting an urge of some kind.

"Hi," he said smiling at me.

"Hi..." I was going to introduce myself, but I was interrupted by voices behind me.

"Sammy, you remember Jake, Billy...." he motioned to my wolf brother. And Billy's mom, Nessie, and his sister, Carlie, don t think you ever met her..."

Time seemed to stand still. His dad was still doing introductions, but his eyes didn t follow where his dad was gesturing.

"He's imprinting on my sister?" Billy's thoughts jolted me from my outer space moment.

He was not; he couldn t be, could he?

I tried harder to concentrate on his thoughts, to see what Billy thought he saw in his appearance.

I suddenly remembered grandpa Edward could hear even more than me. I looked to him with confusion on my face, mentally asking him if it was true. He half grinned and nodded ever so slightly.

At that moment, my entire mind went blank. How could this be happening? Did I feel the same way?

Then the thoughts started flooding my head again.

Billy: "He really thinks he can just claim her like that?"

Sam: "We'll see once and for all, whose meant to lead this pack."

Sammy: "I can t believe I ve never even met her before, I feel like I have known her forever."

Mom: "Somebody say something."

Edward: "Wasn t expecting that, but not much we can do."

Sammy: "Would it be ok to go to her, hold her hand, ask for a moment alone? No we should get this wolf pack thing out of the way first."

I was the first to speak.

"It s nice to finally meet you Sammy. I put out my hand to shake his.

As out hands touched, we both felt like they were being locked together. I wasn t sure how to break this embrace, or if I even wanted to.

"Sammy, you were talking with Billy on the way here. So, that means you already know why we are all here," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well, were gonna need you to get back to your wolf form, so we can see how is the Alpha. That way, we know who is in charge."

I already knew the answer to this, and so did Sammy.

"He is, Sammy said in a whisper, never taking his eyes from me.

"What s going on Carlie, Edward?" my dad was asking.

"Isn t it obvious, Jake?" Edward replied.

I smiled, still staring at Sammy.

"You re kidding me, she is still a child."

Seconds later, Billy was back in his human form, standing before us, butt naked. I hardly noticed.

"Sammy, she is only 16!" Billy yelled.

This broke my concentration.

"It s not like he can help it, Billy," I spat back. "You of all people know that!"

Sammy and I broke out stare, he looked at Billy.

"I m sorry, I would never...."

"That s not important anyway, how do you know he is?" Sam pointed at Billy. He was upset that Sammy had given up on the Alpha thing so easily.

"We just do, let it go dad. He went back to staring at me.

I wanted to say something, but what?

"So, I know we just met, but apparently were destined to be together. How about we start with a date? I mean, I m a little tied up at the moment, but how about tomorrow?"

"Ok...," I answered.

Billy kept huffing and puffing, but to no avail. Everyone else seemed perfectly fine with this turn of events.

Sammy and I made plans to go down to the beach tomorrow afternoon.

Now we were headed to Seth's house. Sammy came with us. We walked beside one another. Ahead of us, my parents talked about what the boys becoming wolves could mean. Sam was still moping about the Alpha issue. My grandparents lagged quite a bit behind us, discussing vampire threats and possibilities.

I was busy reading Sammy's thoughts; he would consider something and then push it from his head. This gravitational pull to one another was a strange but pleasant feeling.

He reached for my hand. My anxiety shrunk just a bit. I could tell his did too. No one seemed to notice the hand holding. We didn t speak.

When we got to Seth's, Sammy gripped my hand tighter, partly to let me know he wasn't hiding this from his friends, and partly because he wanted to let them know I was spoken for, a territorial thing.

It was cute that he was worried his friends might try to steal me away. As if they didn t know already. Billy had been in his wolf form for most of the exchange. I didn t care though. It was nice to feel like I belonged already.

We walked, hand in hand, into Seth's house, behind the rest of the group.

The twins were in the living room, one on each couch. They were huge kids too, and very tan like Sammy. They were a little younger than him, maybe sixteen. The two of them were joking and laughing. I guess they really were at the end of the transformation. I remembered that Billy had been well enough to fraternize with Rissa in the end of his transformation, so I guessed joking wasn t a stretch.

"Hey, guys," the greeted us in simultaneously.

We all waved, and some said a quick hello.

"So, Billy's the boss, huh?" Jamie said sarcastically and shot a joking smile at his brother.

"Whatever, lets get this over with," Billy mumbled.

"Get what over with?" Sammy asked.

"Well, we're here to discuss what could be causing us all to change, Right?"

"Yes, Any ideas?" Dad added.

"No," everyone answered in unison.

Just then, Sam's phone rang. I could hear the whole conversation from Sam's perspective.

**A/N: Chapter 9 will be up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading/Reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer that some of the others, but the next one is shorter so it works. Sorry for the ending. Please review!**

Chapter 9 Close Calls

"Hello," Sam answered his phone on the third ring. "Wait, slow down Jared, I can't understand a word your saying."

We waited to hear Sam's next comment. "Oh...you re sure?"

It was Jared, one of my dad's old pack friends, and judging by the alarm in Sam s voice, he wasn't giving him good news. There was probably another member of the pack. Poor Coda! Jared's son is seventeen and I guess he's going to be next.

"Yeah, that s what it sounds like. Not much we can do. Our boys are just about done, and Billy changed a week ago."

"No. He didn't tell anyone until they got here. I guess they thought it was just him, something to do with being around the Cullens," He explained to Jared.

Did they really think we would hide this from them on purpose?

"Ok, well keep us posted, a few of us will come by to check on him soon....bye." Sam hung up the phone.

"Looks like Coda is next to join the new pack, Sam mumbled as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

"So, that puts them at five." Leave it to my father to state the obvious.

"There will be more." Sam looked distressed to see the boys of La Push all turning into these massive wolves.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just don t think five is enough. Look how many we had Jake. There were over fifteen of us in the end!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Yeah, but that s not how it has to be this time. It could be a small threat, something a few of our boys could take out and this could all be over before you know it."

I could see my dad grasping to the idea that no more innocent kids had to be brought into this particular club. I didn't really see the big deal, I mean yeah it was painful for a couple of days, but we were wolves for goodness sake. I thought it was pretty cool.

Dad's voice broke my thoughts, "C'mon guys, lets get back to grandpa Billy's. We have things to discuss and phone calls to make."

When we had been walking a couple of minutes, I saw Sammy grab my sister s hand again. It didn't bother me. She seemed ok with it, so I was ok with it too. She was right after all; I did know better than anyone how useless it is to fight that pull. I was already consumed by thoughts of Rissa again. I really hope she was being careful. I felt terrible that I wasn't there to take care of her and keep her safe.

I hung back to talk to Sammy on the walk back.

"So, who do you think is the beta?" I asked him.

"Beta?" He looked confused.

"Oh sorry. That's what my grandma Bella and Dad call the second in command."

"Oh, um.... I don t know. I hope it s me." He looked so hopeful. I hoped it could be him too, but I wasn t sure how all these things worked. We could ask our dads but they both seemed completely submerged in the conversation they were holding ahead of us.

When we got back to the house, I excused myself from the group and went to call Rissa. I couldn't take it any longer; I needed to hear her voice. As soon as I was out back, in the makeshift garage if that s what you could even call it, I dialed her number.

She answered right away. "Hey babe, I'm so glad you called."

"Me too. This whole day has been so crazy, and all I could do was think about you."

"So what s the big news, what s going on with your friends in La Push?" she asked in her sweet concerned voice.

"Oh. Well...they are changing like I did, we just don t know why yet."

She was quiet for a minute, "Well, what kinds of things cause this to happen?"

"I only know of one thing...." I couldn't tell her that our only enemies were vampires. Could I?

"Well, what is it?" She sounded impatient.

"Honestly, I don t know if I should tell you. I wouldn't want to scare you, and I m not there to read your expressions."

She laughed, and quickly reassured me. "Billy, if I was going to run away screaming from something you didn't want to have to tell me, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I think I can handle it. Tell me. Please."

I couldn't resist the cute begging voice. I was like putty in her hand. "Fine. But promise you won't freak out."

"Promise."

"Ok. Well we change for only one reason, and that is to protect our people from....vampires." My heart was racing so hard that I barely got the word out, and it was in a near whisper. But she heard it just fine.

"Vampires? Like real vampires? The kind that suck your blood and sleep in coffins?"

"Well, sort of. The kind that kill people. And it s our job to stop them."

She was kind of giggling now, "You re serious? There really are vampires? I guess it shouldn't surprise me."

"Yes, I'm serious. And yes, they are real. Are you ok?" This was so much harder than if she had been standing in front of me. At least then I could have stopped her from running away. Or I could have taken her in my arms to make her feel safe again.

"I'm fine. But, have you ever encountered a vampire before, do you guys even know what to expect?"

I was going to have to tell her, wasn't I?

"Yeah, I've been around my share of them. They aren't all bad. Some of them are as normal as you and I, and don t feed on people. A lot of the stuff you believe about them is probably untrue."

"Really. Do I know any?"

Why was she taking this so well?

"Actually, you do."

Silence.

"Who?"

"My entire family....other than my dad. Even me and my sister are a quarter vampire. My mom is half vampire, half human. I hope that doesn't freak you out."

"Not freaked out, just curious. So are your family the kind that don t kill people?" I was so relieved to hear that she wasn't revolted by my confession.

"Uh huh. I ll tell you all about them sometime soon. For now, I should probably get going. My dad needs to talk to the whole family about some possibilities."

"Oh, Already?" She sounded so disappointed. I hated the thought of making her sad. So I told her we could keep talking as long as she wanted. Twenty minutes later she gave in and said she had to go too. I still had something I wanted to tell her.

"Rissa...."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh, babe....I love you too!" I could hear the smile in her words. She was happy. And she felt the same about me.

"Ok. I ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight babe."

When I got back into the house, Mom and Dad were sitting in a corner talking quietly. Grandpa Billy, Sammy, and Edward were all sitting on the couch talking as well. Sam had gone home. Bella and Carlie were in the kitchen preparing some dinner for those of us who actually ate. I could see the two of them snarling up their noses at the food, but Grandma Bella had made me dinner before and it wasn't half bad, so I wasn't too concerned.

I went to join the conversation with my grandfathers and Sammy. They were talking about how this must be a vampire problem, and how Edward intended to get the rest of his family here to help track down the threat and take care of it.

Half an hour later, mom and dad were still deep in their very private conversation, when Carlie came to tell us dinner was ready. Billy, Sammy and I all rose from our seats to go make a plate. Edward informed us that he was going to use this time to place a phone call back home and update the rest of the family. My parents didn't move.

I walked over to where they were sitting and nudged my dad. "You going to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen. After I had made my plate, I went to sit at the small kitchen table. Carlie was sitting next to Sammy, watching him eat. Bella was standing at the sink, cleaning the dishes from preparing the meal. Grandpa Billy was showering Bella with compliments on the food.

"This is amazing, Bells."

She just glanced at the ground, acting a bit shy, as if she would blush, and mumbled, "Thanks, I m glad I haven t lost my touch."

Dad came to join us a few minutes later. My plate was empty and Sammy's almost was too, if he hadn't been so distracted by my sister practically sitting in his lap, he would have been eating twice as fast. Dad made a plate and sat down in the last empty chair.

"So, I guess Edward went to call Alice?" Dad asked between bites.

No one made an attempt to reply, so I answered him. "Yeah, he's outside talking to her now."

"Oh, I'm interested to hear her take on this; she will undoubtedly know where to be looking now. That should help, if this is in fact Bloodsuckers, she will see them."

"Jacob!" My mom shouted at him and then nudged him in the ribs. He didn't flinch.

"Sorry...Vampires," he mumbled without looking up from his plate.

I got up from the table to take my plate to the sink. While I stood next to grandma, watching her rinse it off, she looked up at me with her eyes full of worry.

"Honey, you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. You ok?"

She put the plate down in the dish rack in the opposite side of the sink, picked up a towel to dry her hands, and then came over to put her small arms around my waist. I hugged her back. It felt like hugging my sister, she was so small, and looked so young, but to me, she was grandma Bella, and she was always so comforting.

"Billy, your so much like your father was twenty years ago. And you look just like him too. I'm just worried about you boys, like I was for your father and his friends back then. You know we were best friends?"

"Yeah, I know. Was he ever scared?"

"Not that I can remember. He was always so ready for the fight. He wouldn't miss the action for anything. I'm sure this is hard for him. Letting you take the reins and him sitting back and watching."

I laughed, she was probably right. I bent down the almost two feet to kiss her cheek, before walking back into the living room where Sammy and Carlie had returned to. I wanted to talk to him in private. Just as I walked into the room, Edward was coming in the door.

"So when will they be here?" Dad asked as soon as he spotted Edward.

"They are catching the 1:30pm tomorrow. They will be in Forks around 7pm with the time change." He looked at me then. "They aren't coming alone, B."

My mind quickly processed what he had said. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Well Alice saw a vision she doesn t quite understand. But she saw Rissa on the plane with them tomorrow. She is searching for the trigger or reason. I'll hear from her when she finds it."

What could be the reason for her to come here? Did she really need me as badly as I needed her? Would she really come all the way here, just to see me?

I excused myself again and went outside to call her. I needed to know if she was planning to come, or if something was going to happen in the next fourteen hours that would put her on that plane and she didn't even know it yet.

I hit the call button to automatically re-dial her number since she was the last person I had spoken to on the phone.

It rang four times and went to voice mail. "Hey sweetie, it's me. Just wanted to ask you something real quick. Call me when you get this, no matter what time it is. Love you."

I hung up and paced the yard for about ten minutes, thinking of all the reasons she might not answer. Maybe she went to bed; it was almost eleven o clock there right now. Maybe she was in the shower. I could call again in a few minutes and she would answer. Maybe she lost her phone, or the battery could have died. Maybe she just needed to charge her phone.

I hit the call button again. After four more rings I got her voice mail again.

Thoughts of terror started flooding my mind. I was pacing again. It had to have been another fifteen minutes and I was about to call her phone again when Edward came running out the back door toward me, with his phone in his hand. The rest of my family came running out behind him. The look in his eyes was one of empathy. His voice was just above a whisper.

"Something is happening to Rissa."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next update not coming for a couple more days. Thanks to all my readers, tons of you are adding this story to your favs or getting the alerts, But your not REVIEWING. :( I would love to hear what you think. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, AzBella.**

**Also FYI- I am adding a Wolf Pack family tree sort of, to my profile, to help anyone who is confused from this point on, about who belongs to who. Hope it helps.**

Chapter 10

Rescue

My heart was racing and my mind was running a million miles per second.

"What do you mean, something is happening to Rissa?"

"Well, Alice just saw a vision of her running from something. She isn't sure what it is. Everyone is headed to her place now. Someone will call when they can tell us more."

I couldn t believe it. Someone or something was trying to hurt MY girl. I knew she wasn't safe alone. I had this terrible feeling that she needed to be protected. And I just left her.

"Billy, it's going to be ok. She will be fine," mom tried to reassure me. She went to put her hand on my shoulder.

I just brushed her off, and started pacing again. Part of me wanted to phase, turn into something else, and run away. I couldn't be here, thinking about this, and not able to help her. The other part of me knew I needed to stay right here, where I could hear the call come in and know right away what was happening.

I decided the pacing would have to do. No one said a word, they all just stood around watching me go crazy. After what seemed like forever, Edward s phone rang again. I stopped and stared at him with everyone else.

"Hello?...Yes, ok. I ll tell him .Ok. See you soon. Bye."

The conversation lasted about twenty seconds.

"So is she ok?" I was extremely impatient to know how she was.

"She is fine. Now."

"Now? What happened?" I was demanding answers.

"She was gone so they followed her trail to the end of the street and found her hidden behind a dumpster in the alley. She was scared and hiding from something, but the perpetrator was long gone when they found her." He had been standing next to mom, and came to put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Billy. But she is ok, and they are helping her pack for the trip here. They also moved their flight to the first one of the morning. She will be calling you in a few minutes."

Ok, so she was alright at least, that was good right? I saw red; I wanted to kill whatever had scared her. I wanted to kick my own ass for not being there to help her. The woman I loved was running scared for her life, and I wasn't there to keep her safe. It was a horribly shameful feeling.

"It's not your fault, B." My grandpa was re-assuring me after hearing my thoughts.

I hated when he could see in my head. Grandma Bella came to hug me again. Mom and Carlie joined her. With in minutes I was feeling much better. But the hug from mom had me seeing the whole episode of me pacing and getting the worst news of my life from her perspective. I fought the urge to let it flair up again.

"Mom, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry honey. I didn t even think about it."

Her touch had forced all the memories in her mind on me, and I knew she usually kept her distance for that reason. I couldn't be mad at her wanting to comfort me.

At that moment, my phone began ringing in my pocket. It was Rissa calling. I reached in my pocket to pull it out and the same second I started darting for the forest. I just needed some privacy. I knew that would put enough distance between me and Carlie. I could deal with just grandpa Edward hearing me.

"What happened, babe?"

"I don't know. I was just getting ready for bed. Something didn't feel right. I can't explain it. I was cold. It felt like icy fingers were around my arms. I was frozen in shock, but something in me told me to run so I did." He voice was shaky and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, baby. Don't be scared. My family will take care of you. You will be in my arms by noon tomorrow." I was trying to reassure her. I was trying to reassure myself.

"Billy honey," my Aunt Alice's voice had taken over the phone. "She's pretty upset. Maybe you could call her in the morning. We are taking her back to our place to get a couple of hours of sleep till we have to be at the airport. I promise you, I'm searching for anything that could help us figure out who this was."

"But you think it was.... one of you?" I had to ask her.

"Most likely, that would explain the cold, but not why I can't see them."

"Ok, just please take care of her. I'm going crazy here." I really was loosing my mind with worry. "At least let me tell her bye."

"Ok, here she is."

"Billy?" Her voice was still cracking.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here. Listen, they are going to take care of you, and nothing else will happen. Try to get a little sleep tonight and Ill be there when you get off the plane in the morning. I love you." I tried to make my voice sound calm and patient. Inside, I was raging with anger for the person that did this to her.

"Ok. I love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone, placed it back in my pocket and then ran back the where I had left my family on Grandpa Billy's porch. Dad was walking out the door to join us as well. He must have gone inside for something while I took my phone call.

"So that was Paul. Both Cheyenne and Pauly are showing symptoms." Dad s eyes were down on the ground and he was shaking his head. I could tell he was upset to hear this.

"Jake, we need to talk about what could be causing this," Grandpa Edward said to my dad.

Before anyone else could say a thing my grandmother stepped in. "Tomorrow, Edward. Alice will be able to help immensely when she arrives, and everyone here needs to get some rest. There isn't anything more we can do tonight."

"Yes, it s nearly midnight, and it has been a very long eventful day. Tomorrow is sure to be more of the same. We will need our wolf pack well rested," mom agreed with grandma.

She looked to Sammy, who had been completely silent up to this point, as if to tell him it was time to head home.

"If you all don t mind, I would like to stay with Carlie. I won t be able to sleep if she is very far away. I ll sleep on the floor if you want," Sammy pleaded. I knew how he felt.

My mom just smiled at him. "If your father won t mind, then I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Where are we all going to sleep mom?" Carlie asked.

"Your father and I are going to take your Aunt Rachel's old room. Billy will take the room that used to be your father's, and you and Sammy can sleep on the couches in the living room," mom answered after much deliberation.

"Bella and I are going to hunt and then I will check in with Alice in a few hours to see if we have anything new," Grandpa Edward assured us.

When I lay down in bed, my mind was racing, going over the events of the day. I knew it wouldn t take long for me to fall asleep. I was exhausted and it had been a very draining day. But I needed a few moments to think.

Rissa was going to be ok. Of that, I was sure. I trusted my uncles, aunts and great grandparents to take care of her. She would be here tomorrow, but we would still have this other issue on our hands.

What could be causing us to change? My wolf pack was now at seven. So far, we had myself, the alpha, and Sammy, who was eighteen and Sam's oldest son. There was also Jace and Jamie, Seth's twin sixteen year old sons. Three more kids started changing today. CoDa, Jared and Kim's seventeen year old son and now Pauly and Cheyenne were turning as well. Pauly was seventeen like Coda and Chey was sixteen like my sister.

Oh god, my sister. Who else did that leave unchanged that might possibly still join us in the coming days? Sammy's little brother Jason was only fourteen. I hoped he wouldn't be dragged into this, he was still so young. There was also still Embry's son Micky too. He was fifteen. Quil only had one child, Clairise and she was only two so she was definitely not going to be joining us.

At the most, I could only see nine of us all together. Sam had said they had over fifteen in their last battle twenty years ago. Would nine be enough for whatever was causing this? What could it be anyways? We were only created to defend our people against vampires, so that part was pretty safe to assume.

From what I knew, up until twenty years ago, my family was the only coven in this area. So it's got to be someone relatively new here. Someone who doesn t know about the wolves and our oath to protect the people of this area. Right?

Could it possibly be an attack on the wolves, and not the people we protect? Could Rissa's near attack have something to do with a personal vendetta with our pack specifically?

Seconds later, my eyes fluttered closed and I was plunging into sleep.

**A/N: So I want to thank everyone who reads the updates, and adds this story to their alerts, or favorites, there really are A LOT of you. But I dont have hardly any reviews, so please take a sec and let me know what you think. The future chapters havent been written yet, so you could have an effect on how things turn out. I try to update a few chapters a week. So your input is greatly valued! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to AzBella, this chapter required a bit of reconstruction, so thanks for shedding the light. Please read and review. thx.

Chapter 11

Carlie POV

When my brother left for the airport, almost an hour before the scheduled arrival of their flight, he was tense. I could see that he was still mad at himself for allowing Rissa to be in harm s way. He was mentally chastising himself over and over again. Somehow, he thought being there before the plane actually landed would make him feel better for not being there last night.

"I just don't see why he keeps punishing himself for not being there to protect her, it's not like he was given a choice. He can't be in two places at once," I complained to Mom while we cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

We had all slept in that morning, except for Dad and Billy. They had gotten up earlier than everyone else to run the borders of town and ensure that we were all safe for now.

They were still gone when I woke up to the sound of mom clanking dishes in the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. I quickly registered Sammy's thoughts in his dreams, allowing me breath easier, since he was still here and had not gone with Dad and Billy.

I got off the couch and went to join Mom in the kitchen. She appeared to be assembling the essentials needed for a hearty breakfast.

"Need some help?" I inquired as I approached and took the big mixing bowl out of the cabinet above her head.

"Sure. You know better than I do how to compile a breakfast. At least your grandmother taught you how to cook, she never bothered with me."

"Well, it's not difficult. Here's the bowl for the eggs, you should probably make the whole carton, Dad and Billy will be hungry when they get back. Just crack them open and whisk them till everything is blended. I'll get the coffee on."

I went to the coffee machine and went through the motions of setting it to prepare a full pot of coffee. Grandpa Billy still had an old machine, which required filters and water to be added to it.

I took quick note of the ingredients mom had pulled from the cupboard and refrigerator. There were some frozen hash browns, sausage, and a loaf of bread.

When breakfast was almost done, I realized the Billy and Dad had not returned yet.

"When do you think they ll be back? I asked Mom while waiting for the bread to toast.

"Sometime soon I hope." She sighed, a sign that she was worried about dad.

I put the orange juice and milk on the table, along with the butter and jelly for the toast. I went to wake Sammy and find Grandpa Billy to let them know breakfast was ready. When I reached the living room, Sammy's dreams no longer seeped into my mind. He was awake and thinking of me. I turned the corner and saw him sitting up on the couch wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Before he could answer, Dad and Billy walked in the front door.

"Food's ready guys, get it while it s hot." I nudged Sammy, and went to find my grandpa.

Grandpa Billy must have smelled the food cooking, because he was already in his chair, dressed and ready for the day, and wheeling out of his room to join us.

"Hey grandpa, I was just coming to find you and let you know the food is ready."

"On my way. Thanks sweetie," he answered with a wide smile.

The guys all piled the food in their mouths as quickly as they could and within minutes they were done and grabbing their stomachs. Mom and I had made small plates, and since a family hunting trip hadn't been a priority over the last couple of days, we actually ate of some of it too.

After breakfast, Billy went to shower and get ready to get our family at the airport. Dad and Grandpa Billy went out back to talk. I helped mom with the dishes, and Sammy stayed in the kitchen, helping clear the table and clean up where he could. It was sweet of him to offer to help.

"Hey Carlie, when were done here, do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked hesitantly. I could see that he was afraid of being rejected.

"Yeah. Mom you got this under control?" The dishes were about done, and the rest of the mess was cleaned as well.

"Sure honey. You guys be careful though, ok?" Mom was always so concerned for my safety. But with Sammy, I was sure to be fine.

I put down the towel in my hand, and motioned for Sammy to follow me outside. When we were on the back porch, I could see my dad and grandpa sitting in the dilapidated garage. They seemed to be having a heated conversation. I couldn t hear or see in their minds what it was about from this distance. Sammy grabbed my hand and led me toward the forest.

We walked and talked about all kinds of things. He had just graduated high school and was planning to go to an area community college for a couple of years.

He asked me about my ability to read peoples minds, and what it was like to age quicker than everyone else around me. He was aware that my birth had only been fifteen years ago, but I was the physical and mental maturity of a seventeen year old, I would be a senior next year after all.

I was so open with him, and his inquisition didn't bother me. I knew he was just trying to get to know me better, and I felt like we were getting closer because of the openness.

I asked him what it was like to change into a wolf, and what it felt like for him when we met for the first time. I was infatuated with the ability to imprint and having been able to see it through his eyes and feel it for myself; I was even more intrigued to know how it felt for him.

After an hour of walking and talking, we stopped at a clearing in the woods. It was beautiful. It was green and there were pretty flowers in patches where the sunlight filtered in through the trees. There was a log about ten feet away and I headed over to it for us to take a seat.

"Wow, this is just amazing!" I gasped when we were finally seated next to each other.

"Uh huh..." he mumbled.

"Just...beautiful." I was still taken back by its beauty.

"No. You re beautiful. This is just...pretty," he whispered.

I blushed a bit, then turned to look at him. This moment was amazing, and we were finally alone. He smiled at me, his brown hair was curled up slightly on the ends, and his blue eyes seemed to be glistening. He was so handsome in this light, and his smile was so inviting, I had to remind myself to breathe.

He put his hand on my cheek, and slowly started inching his way toward me. His lips parted. I turned my head to the side and licked my lips slightly, it was a nervous habit.

I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine. He was so gentle. He kissed me again, opening his mouth a bit more this time, still being ever so gentle.

I reached my hands up to grab the sides of his face and pulled him harder into the kiss. He responded exactly the way I knew he would. His breaths sped and intensified, and I could feel his tongue on my lips. Heat coursed through my body.

Our lips were moving in unison, as we continued to kiss with passion. I found that when I would thrust my tongue into his mouth, he responded similarly, so I did it often.

After several minutes we were both out of breath. Being with him like this reminded me of being with Ty, and how much I had liked him a week ago, before we came here. I was suddenly feeling very guilty for not telling Sammy about Ty. He deserved to know how close I was to another guy so recently.

"I could kiss you forever," he breathed into my ear.

"We have to get back. They will be looking for us soon," I mumbled as my breathing slowed back to normal.

"Uh....yeah. Your probably right."

"Wait, I have to tell you something." I was not looking forward to telling him about Ty. He sensed my hesitation and for the first time since I had met him, he looked nervous. "First, I think you should know, that I wasn't expecting to find...well you." I continued, "I was getting pretty close to a guy in New Orleans, and I really liked him. I was hoping to go home and pursue a relationship with him. We weren't serious or anything, but I thought you should know...how conflicted I am."

"Oh," was all he muttered.

"I dont know what to say, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be honest with you." I was explaining as I reached over to grab his hand.

With his hand in mine, he looked back up at me with pain in his eyes and asked, "Now that you have met me, and know how I feel about you, do you still plan to pursue that relationship when you go back?" _I hadnt' even given any thought to you going back, I don't know how I will live without you here with me, but if it would make you happy, I would find a way._ His thoughts clarified.

"I don't know, I haven't really had a chance to think ...." I was cut off by the sound of a boy yelling in the distance.

Sammy and I glanced at each other and took off running towards the screaming at the same time. We ran, hand in hand for a few seconds before I could hear the boy s thoughts entering my mind. Immediately I dropped Sammy's hand and stopped running. He looked back at me confused.

"He's one of you," I informed him without taking another step.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: We're back to Billy's POV. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 12

My phone rang as Rissa and I were pulling into La Push. It was Carlie. She informed me that her and Sammy had come across a guy who appeared to be about our age, writhing in pain in the woods. She had gone for Dad immediately and our grandparents Edward and Bella came shortly after. They heard the screams as well.

I jumped out of our SUV and ran around to the other side to get Rissa out. I scooped her up in my arms and took off running into the forest, following my father s trail from a few minutes ago.

"Where are we going Billy?" Rissa voice was full of fear and concern.

"To see what's going on out here. Your safe, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried about my safety. I trust you."

As soon as I saw my family, I slowed down and put Rissa back on her own two feet to walk the rest of the way. When we arrived at the site of the chaos, I saw my sister knelt down holding the hand of a boy lying on the ground screaming in pain. She was whispering something in his ear. My father, mother, Sammy, and grandparents were all standing around them in a circle.

"What's going on here? I asked as we approached the circle.

"Billy, where are the others?" My grandfather was asking with impatience.

"They wanted to run, sniff the trail in," I answered.

He opened his phone and quickly dialed a number. I heard him mumble in a slur of words to the person on the other end where we were and abruptly closed the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"What the hell is going on here?" I couldn't stand to wait another second. I was impatient to find out what was wrong with this boy and why everyone was standing over him like this.

"Shut up, Billy. He is in a lot of pain. He's changing; you remember what that was like," Carlie scolded me.

"Who is he? Why the hell do you care Carlie?" I fired back at her.

"He is a boy I know from school, Chance, he moved here last year with his mom," Sammy answered the first part of my question, and I looked to Carlie for the answer to the second.

"I care, because I am a caring person, and it doesn't help that I can feel his pain almost as strongly as he can. I couldn't just walk away and not help him." She was angry to have to be explaining herself to me.

"Well how do you know he's becoming one of us? Can you see that too?"

"Actually....yes I can. He has already changed once. He remembers and can't stop thinking about it." She seemed to be calming down. Jasper must be in the area.

As if on cue, the rest of the Cullens joined us.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked.

"This is another boy from the tribe, changing. He is in a lot of pain grandpa and we need to get him back to the house to lie down." Carlie was calling all the shots.

"Chance, we are going to move you to the house, where we can help you more. I know it hurts, but a couple of these guys have been through this too and they can help you-" she was interrupted by his screams.

Dad threw the boy over his shoulder and started running back towards the house. Everyone else took off to catch up, leaving me and Rissa standing there alone. She wasn't as fast as the rest of us. I turned my back to her and motioned for her to jump on, like a piggy back ride. She giggled a little and then lunged herself onto my back, throwing her arms over my shoulders. I sprinted back to Grandpa's.

When we arrived, Chance was lying on the sofa, my sister was sitting next to him, and Sammy was next to her. He was talking to Chance like Rissa and Dad had done for me. I had to admit, hearing their voices really did help me from going insane from the excruciating pain.

Grandpa Billy rolled his wheelchair into the room with some washcloths and a small bucket of water.

"Hey Grandpa, this is Rissa." I turned toward her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She took a step forward to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you," She greeted him with a quiet voice.

"It's my pleasure, darling. Glad were getting to meet. Sorry it was under such bad circumstances." He frowned and brought his hand up to grip her out-reached hand.

I could hear dad in the other room, he was on the phone with Sam I guessed.

"This unknown boy strolls into town last year with only his mom and now he's got wolf bloodlines? Who is he?" My dad was demanding of Sam. "Well, that only leaves Colin and Brady."

I knew Brady stayed in La Push and married Amanda, Emily's little sister a little over 15 years ago. They had a son, Reagan. He was probably close to fifteen, but this boy was not fifteen, and he was not Reagan.

"Ok. Do we know what happened to Colin?" Dad was asking. Guess they were on the same page as I was. "Oh, ok. I'll ask him. Ok, you go check on them and I'll see you in a while."

He hung up. I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting, running his fingers through his hair.

"So you think he's Colin s son?" I inquired as I approached him. "How old was he when you and left here with the Cullens twenty years ago?"

"Seventeen. That was twenty years ago, and this kid is about eighteen. They would make him nineteen or twenty when Chance was born. It's a definite possibility. When he comes too a little, I'll ask him about his parents."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the muffled screams and groans coming for the boy in the living room. After a few minutes my father spoke.

"You and Sammy should phase and let the others know what s going on. Sam is headed to Jared's and Paul's to check on them. If they are in wolf form it would be good for them to hear from you as well. I don t expect you to leave Rissa here to go check on them in person."

"Ok, but she is going with me. She was with me when I phased before. I can control myself, but we can stay close to the house just in case." I knew she would not agree to let me out of her sight, and neither was I. This was the next best option.

"Just be careful and stay close. Maybe I should go with you, just to be sure."

"Dad, you can't hover forever. You have to trust me at some point."

"I will, B. But this is all still very new to you, and it will take some time to gain complete control." He wasn't giving in on this. "Tell ya what, stay where I can see you, and I won't go along. It's the only way I feel comfortable with her safety."

"Fine. Deal." I may have lost the battle, but I won the war.

I walked around the corner and back into the living room where Rissa was sitting next to Carlie on the couch where Sammy had been previously. He was now pacing the floor.

"Hey Sam, we need to phase and try to contact the others. Update them, see how they are doing," I explained while still approaching them.

"Ok, sounds good." He bent down to kiss my sister on the forehead. She smiled up at him and told him not to be long.

I glanced at Rissa who had a very scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, babe. You re coming too." I smiled at her.

Her look of fear faded away and was replaced by a beaming smile. I took her hand and we followed Sammy out the back door.

"We have to keep it close to the house, Dad wants to be able to see us, you know for safety," I informed him.

He nodded in agreement.

I told Rissa to turn her back for just a second while we undressed and phased. It was getting easier with each time, all I had to do was concentrate and the heat flowed down my spine and half a second later I was on four legs again. I walked over to Rissa and nudged her arm with my nose. She turned to look at me.

"That's just so amazing." She looked up at me with adoring eyes. I was so glad she was comfortable with this secret part of me. She reached up and scratched the fur on my neck. And then let her hand drop back to her side.

_Ok, let s get this over with Billy. I want to get back to Carlie._

_Fine. Hey guys, anyone there?_

I nudged Rissa to play with my fur again. She lifted her body to kiss my neck.

_Yeah, were here. We were just gonna head your way. Sam called our dad and said another boy..._

Silence for a moment, just during the brief second that Rissa's lips touched my fur, followed by the continuation of the conversation

_... Who is it?_ Jace was asking.

Sammy and I glanced at each other, was I the only one who had heard the interruption?

_No, I heard it too B. And it s Chance, that new kid at school._ He was answering Jace's question. _We are still trying to figure out who his dad is._

_If you two would shut up for two seconds, I could tell you who his father is,_ Pauly interrupted.

_Hey Pauly. Whats up?_ Jamie greeted him.

_Is Coda here too?_ No answer. _Guess not._

_So who is his father?_ Sammy asked again.

Just then, Rissa reached over and tousled my hair on my shoulders. Silence Again. I glanced to Sammy who seemed just as perplexed as I was.

_Hello..._ Paul shouted internally. _I said... it s Collin._

_That's weird, you guys keep cutting out, like I'm phasing in and out of the conversation. Sammy is getting it too. Anyone else?_

_Well, I can still hear the twins and Pauly but not you._

_B, it seems to correspond with each time she touches you._ Sammy pointed out.

I rubbed my head against her shoulder. Silence. When I took it away, I could hear everyone thought again. This was strange. So as long as she doesn t touch me, we can communicate. _Sammy, you and I can figure this out later, let s do what we came here to do and you and I can go over the glitches later_.

I returned to the conversation about Colin being a candidate for Chance's dad.

_Yeah that's what my dad was thinking too._

_Dude, who's the chick? She's hot_. Jace interjected.

_What chick?_ I asked.

_The one that keeps...B?_ Jace retorted. She had snuggled her head into my chest and his voice went away for a second. I backed away from her and he was back.

_That s Rissa, the girl I imprinted on. What s with you wanting other people's soul mates?_ I joked. Was he serious, first my sister, Sammy's girl and now mine?

_Oh man. When am I gonna find the girl of MY dreams?_ He was whining. Rissa had extended her hand to pet me again and I backed up again.

_Never if you don t stop checking out ours, you moron!_ Sammy quipped. _Billy needs to explain to Rissa why he is running away from her and I wanna get back to my girl now, you guys doing alright?_

_Never better._ Chey responded.

_I feel like shit_. Pauly added. That was just like Paul, always complaining. _I'm not always complaining._

_Yes you are_, we all thought in unison.

_Since you all are doing ok then you should be getting to the end of it. Let s meet at my grandpa's house tomorrow night to go over some pack stuff and you all can welcome Chance appropriately. He is one of our brother's now, and we will treat him as such._ I was still staying just out of Rissa's reach so we could finish our conversation. I could see her growing suspicious.

My speech was followed by yeah's and uh huh's. I think I even heard Jamie mumble a yes sir. This alpha thing was going to take some getting used to.

I nudged Rissa again, to let her know we were done and that I would be phasing back. She kissed the top of my cold nose, and whispered in my ear, "You make a pretty cute wolf, you know."

I let out a playful growl and trotted to the trees to change back and re-dress. Sammy was already done and headed back to the house.

"See ya in there. Rissa and I are gonna stay outside for a little while." I told him so no one would come looking for us.

A few seconds later I was fully clothed and walking out of the trees to where Rissa stood waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Let me know what you all think! Chapter 14 coming in a couple days. Maybe sooner if I get a lot of reviews tonight :)_**

**_As always, thanks to AzBella, for your beta-ing skills! Your the best!_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 13

She looked beautiful in this light, the sun had set and there was just enough light shining on the yard from the open windows in the house. At that moment, all I could think about was how amazing it was to have her so close after going the entire day yesterday with her so far away.

Then I began to think about what brought her here, and the anger began to build up inside of me, because no one would try to hurt my girl and get away with it. After this mess in La Push was taken care, I would be going back to New Orleans to take care of whoever had done that to her.

I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I placed an innocent kiss on her knuckles and then smiled up at her.

She smiled a little but her face gave away her blush. She immediately turned her face to the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"So, what was all the bobbing and weaving you were doing a bit ago? Did I do something wrong? You aren't still worried you will hurt me when you are like that, are you?" I could see by the way she was still staring at the ground that I had hurt feelings with my avoidance to her affection before.

"Oh no, you didn't do anything. It was the weirdest thing actually. I'll have to ask my dad about it, but every time you would touch me, I could no longer hear the other guys...I mean wolves. I don't know if that's normal." No one has ever mentioned it to me. "Anyway, Sammy wanted to hurry and get back to Carlie, so I just figured if I could avoid your touch for a few more seconds... we could get done with our conversation and we would both be back to the love of our lives that much sooner." I smiled at her. "Don t be upset, you could NEVER do something to make me not want you to touch me."

"Oh. So that was it? I'm so sorry that I affect you that way. I'll try to keep my hands to myself from now on or at least till we find out if it can be fixed." Her face finally started making its way up from the ground.

I cupped her jaw in my hand, and pulled it up to meet my gaze. "You re the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, you know that?" I brought my face dangerously close to hers. I could feel her breath on my face as she answered me.

"I do now," she whispered in my ear. She turned her face slightly and our lips grazed.

I moved my mouth closer, brushing my bottom lip across hers. The heat from our breaths made it impossible to push this kiss off another second. I wound my hand into her hair and after a quick glance to her eyes to show her how much I wanted her; I crashed my lips into hers. I was taking in every piece of her. Her smell, her taste, her feel. The passion I felt for her took over me. I put my other hand around her waist to pull her body close to me.

She felt it to. Her arms wound around my shoulders and I felt her cold hand on my neck. She dug her nails into me as she let out a small moan and gasped for air.

She let one of her hands wander back down my shoulder and over my chest, feeling every muscle on the way to where her arm curved around my side. I felt her pull her body even closer than before.

I kept kissing her with fervor; the need to keep her this close to me was overwhelming me. My hand found its way to her perfectly shaped behind.

"Huh hmmm." We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I looked over to see my father standing a few feet away. The light from the house showing his look of concern.

She pushed herself off of me, and immediately started straightening her clothes out and looking very guilty. I just laughed, and apologized for the display.

He cleared his throat and then turned serious. "Billy, we need to talk to you, could you two come inside please?"

"On our way." I replied with a bit of a chuckle. I gripped her waist again when he was a but further away. "Don't worry about him. He s more embarrassed than we are. And we're adults right?" I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Right," She said with a hop.

When we got in the house, everyone was either sitting or standing around the room. Grandpa Billy's house was starting to look like it might just give way soon. Cullen's and Black's were everywhere I turned. Sammy was standing next to my sister in the front door way. Chance was still laying on the smaller or the two sofas, but appeared to be sleeping. Maybe grandpa Carlisle has sedated him.

"What's up you guys?" I asked innocently.

"Well, don t blame Sammy but, I could hear him thinking about the thing with Rissa when he came back into the house just a bit ago. It worried me so I informed Dad," Carlie explained to the entire room but I got the feeling they had already heard this part of the story.

"So, we're correct in assuming that you could no longer hear the rest of the pack, as long as she was making physical contact with you?" My grandfather Edward was asking, he glanced to Rissa with an apologetic smile to show he didn't want her to feel like they were blaming her.

"Yes, but the rest of the pack could still hear each other, except Sammy. He was standing right next to me."

"Maybe it's a proximity thing. He was closer to you than the others so he was affected as well?" Jasper suggested.

Grandpa Carlisle was joining the conversation now. "Yes, something like a signal she puts off. Perhaps if more of the wolves had been near you, they would have been affected by it as well."

"Perhaps," I granted him that.

"So how far do you think her 'signal' reaches?" Rosalie asked.

"Only one way to tell, just like with Carlie. We will have to test it, Jasper added.

Dad jumped up from his seat, "Good idea Jasper. Billy, we will need you to get the wolves over here tomorrow, for some test runs."

"Um...Alright." I looked to Rissa to see what she was making of all this.

"I m so sorry to be causing this trouble," she apologized to everyone.

I was quick to reassure her. "It's not trouble babe, we just want to make sure we understand how it works, so we aren't taken off guard, is all." I squeezed her hand in mine.

"Yes. Who knows you may even be able to help in some way, we won t know until we test it out," Alice chimed in. I think it helped, Rissa smiled again, which quickly faded into a yawn.

"She's tired. We need all you pesky humans to get your beauty sleep so you re all wide eyed and bushy tailed in the morning," Bella snorted at her own joke. A few of us joined in the laughter, but it slipped away within seconds.

"Well, good night everyone," mom said as she stood up next to dad and stretched her arms. She grabbed the back of his shirt and began pulling him in the direction of the bedroom.

"We will just be outside, Alice motioned to Jasper and the rest of my vampire family to join her.

"Goodnight," grandpa Billy mumbled as he wheeled his way behind mom and dad down the hall.

Sammy stepped out of the doorway and went to cupboard to grab the blankets and pillows they had used last night. Carlie met him at the couch to make their bed for the night.

I put my arm around Rissa and pulled her in the direction of my room. We had been sleeping in the same bed the last two nights we were in New Orleans and no one seemed worried about it, so why would it be any different here.

When we got into the small closet sized room, I collapsed on the bed, pulling her down with me. She started to smile in response but was quickly taken over by another massive yawn. Poor thing, she had only gotten about three hours of sleep last night. She must be exhausted.

I rolled us both over to our sides and pulled her body into the curves of mine. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of my amazing girl lying right next to me, in my arms, safe and sound.

The next morning, we woke up to the sound of mom and Carlie trying to put together a meal for twelve hungry people, nine of which had the appetites of horses, well close, giant wolves actually.

Apparently there wasn't much to work with, after they had made breakfast yesterday. I left Rissa sleeping in the bed to go offer some help to mom and Carlie. Since I was the only one of us three that actually thought the food even sounded appealing, I could weigh in on the options.

Before entering the kitchen, I went outside to make a phone call. Chey answered on the first ring.

"Hey, I need you to gather the pack and head this way, I need everyone. We've got some breakfast if you hurry," I instructed her.

"You got it boss, see you soon," she trilled before hanging up the phone.

When I walked into the kitchen I found my mom looking through the pantry and my sister digging in the refrigerator. Carlie had a package of ham in her hands, some cheese and a bag of tater tots from the freezer.

"Mom, you see anymore bread or biscuit mix? I think we can make a casserole."

"Yup, biscuit mix. We will need milk though; did you see any in the fridge?" Mom replied softly.

"Got it," I added as I leaned over my sister and reached my hand into the fridge to grab the milk.

They both turned to look me. "What? I want to help."

Carlie turned the oven on to preheat, and she told mom to start chopping the ham. I was in charge of grating the cheese while she put a pot of coffee on.

Breakfast was ready in record time, which was perfect because everyone was starting to wake up and come into the kitchen. The twins, with Seth arrived just as the food was being brought to the table. CoDa, Pauly, Chey and Sam all got there only minutes after the others.

Chance was awake this morning and had come to join us at the table as well. There were more people planning to eat than we thought. Some were standing in corners of the kitchen; others were sitting in the few chairs around the table.

"Mom and I are going to go to the grocery store this morning while you all have your meeting. We need to re-stock the house with food before lunchtime," Carlie explained to me and Sammy.

I hadn't realized I was so hungry. The mention of more food in the house overjoyed me. I didn't give Carlie's comment any more thought than that. She was a big girl and my mom was definitely capable of taking care of herself. They would be fine.

After breakfast, I instructed everyone to meet me out front.

I informed the group of our revelation, with Rissa's contact and I could see her growing terrified at the sight of all these eyes on her, almost blaming her for this inconvenience.

After a few minutes of instruction, we split off into groups, Rissa staying with me of course, Sammy, Chance and Jace went west. Pauly and Chey went east and Jamie and Coda went north. Each group was to phase, and then wait for my instructions.

Dad, Seth and Sam came out to join us as the group was splitting and each headed into the woods in a different direction. Mom and Carlie came out soon after, shopping list in hand, with the keys to the SUV. Mom kissed dad goodbye, and they climbed into the car and were out of site seconds later.

Dad stayed with Rissa, as I ran to tree's about twenty feet away and phased. When I returned, Grandpa Edward had joined us.

"I will help translate if needed," he informed me.

The rest of my family fanned out around the yard, just wanting good seats to the show, offering help wherever they could.

Sammy, whose group was in position, began talking to me, and I motioned for Rissa to make contact. Edward told her it was time. As she reached her hand over to my chest, his voice went away. She kept there until I backed up to remove it.

_Billy? You there? We were all still able to hear each other fine_, Sammy was informing me.

_Ok, this time, one person from the pair moves in twenty feet and one stays where they are._ I could see Sammy, Chey and Jamie all come closer to me, all of them still hidden away in the woods. _Now, Sammy, start talking again._

I took my step back to Rissa and nudged her with my head, she smiled. After a few seconds, I backed up again and the voices came back into my head.

_So could you all still hear one another?_ I asked them.

_Yeah_, they answered in unison.

_Ok, so, twenty more feet you guys_, I commanded.

This time, when my voices turned off, the three closest to me lost their hearing as well. We kept playing with the distances, having Emmett, Jasper and Rose gauge the measurements to get it near exact. After several hours, we had a pretty good idea that anyone within twenty five feet of me when Rissa was touching me, would loose their communication with us as well.

My stomach was starting to growl when I noticed that mom and Carlie hadn't returned from the store yet. This thought automatically got Sammy worried about them. I ran back to the tree's to phase back, while I ordered everyone else to phase and head back in as well.

When I arrived, most of my pack was appearing from the edges of the woods. I motioned for them all to come and join me, but was stopped dead in my tracks when Alice's high pitched scream broke through all of my thoughts.

"No!" was all my grandpa Edward said, and then he took off running down the road with Alice right behind him. After a quick glance at one another, the rest of the Cullen's took off after them. Dad didn't wait a second to phase, his clothes shredded in the air, and he was darting down the road as well in wolf form.

Fear registered in my brain and I frantically looked to Sammy, who was frozen in shock.

"Go," I shouted at him. Chey ran up next to him and gave him a shove before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a run alongside her. The rest of the pack stayed behind with me and Rissa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: This was the longest chapter yet! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but if you wanna know what happens before the update in a couple of weeks, I will email clues to everyone who reviews in the next 24 hours!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N: First off, the reviews for last chapter were awesome! So I am posting Ch.14 two days earlier than planned! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or reviews in the future. I hear writers say it all the time, but it so true, IT TOTALLY MAKES MY DAY! So thanks, and I dedcate this chapter to everyone who reviewed ch 13!_**

**_Also thanks to AzBella, as always for being my awesome beta._**

**_Last, I am currently looking for actors/celebs to cast as my charactors for fun, so if you picture anyone, send them my way! For Billy, I can tell ya, Steven Straight! He is exactly who I picture when writing. _**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Carlie POV

I could feel their eyes on me before I even opened mine. I could hear all their thoughts, but couldn't distinguish between them. Someone was wondering why I was so special, another hoping I would never wake up. One stood out from the rest, he was admiring my beauty. He must have been the source of the hostility from the others.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I might see in front of me. I had not been prepared for this.

Six sets of eyes were on me. I recognized three of them.

They all stood over me in a half circle, looking down on me like I was a test subject they were observing. I didn't attempt to speak. Instead, I made mental notes; all of these creatures were alike, in that they were pale skinned and red eyed, but distinct in their individual beauty.

"I'm so glad you have joined us, my darling," the male voice that had been admiring me before spoke up. "I'm Brax, the leader of this band of misfits."

His voice was so smooth and seductive. But it reminded me of the way my grandfather Edward spoke.

"Where am I?" I wasn't stupid enough to think my captors would actually reveal our location, but maybe they weren't aware of my gift and someone would think something that might give me a clue as to my whereabouts. None of them gave me anything to work with.

"Your safe my dear. We do not wish to harm you. Quite the contrary actually. Your safety is key," Brax's liquid voice clarified.

I made a move to sit up and the group all moved in synchronization to my side. I sensed tension in the air.

"What do you want with me then?" I inquired. I could hear them reciting famous poems, or song lyrics, but nothing of consequence. It was odd that no one was thinking anything helpful at all. That was rarely the case in a large group of people.

"We need you to help us take down the wolves," the brawniest vampire answered. "Since the real prize eluded us."

"What do you know about me?" I looked back to Brax, who had yet to take his eyes off me.

_You can read minds, we know that_. He noted mentally and then smiled devilishly at me.

"I don't understand how I can help you?" I worked up the courage to ask aloud.

_You can help us by telling us their thoughts_.

"Who are you people?" I knew the answer to this, at least I knew who some of them were, but forced myself to ask anyway.

"Oh, please do excuse our bad manners...we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Felix," he said while reaching his hand out to me. I didn't move to embrace it. He let it drop.

"I'm Sasha." A girl with wild brown hair and sculpted forearms waved. She was wearing what looked like animal skins. She reminded me of Tarzan's mate, Jane.

"And I'm Trina," a girl with long blond hair and a leather miniskirt muttered without looking up to meet my gaze.

"That is Demitri, Brax motioned with his head in the direction of a quiet vampire in the corner, "and this one here is Chelsea." He put his arm over her shoulder.

And you've met me, of course. Brax was mentally rounding out the introductions.

"And we're not people like you. We are vampires. We've got some special powers as well so don't under estimate us. Demitri is a tracker. Chelsea, well, she breaks the bonds people share, and Trina makes you very sleepy. Sasha can make you see hallucinations of anything she pleases. And me, I can keep you right where I want you. I build invisible barriers that bind you where you stand."

Please don't test us; we would hate to have to hurt you. He finished mentally.

How was I going to get out of here?

"I'm still a little confused as to what you want with me."

Brax sighed, and then began to explain, "Well to put it simply, you will be telling us their thoughts, so we are prepared for whatever they are planning. But you do us no good dead, so do try to keep up and be a good girl, ok? You re much too beautiful to die at such a young age. Who knows, I might even make you might pet." The words attempted to seduce but only made me miss my family more. I was sure they would save me from this hell hole.

After a few moments examining me, the girls grew bored and walked to another side of the room to discuss strategy I assumed. Brax instructed Demitri to keep an eye on the wolves for now.

Felix sauntered over to me, mentioning that I was in fact, "a very beautiful girl, one he wouldn't mind keeping for himself.

I peeled my eyes from his and gave him the most revolted look I could muster. I turned to Brax who had followed the girls. Just then, he turned to see my facial expression and the look of hunger in Felix's eyes. He was at my side in a flash, his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"You know I have claimed her, don't make me tell you again," Brax threatened.

I pushed myself off the table they had me laying on for observation, and landed on both my feet with a soft thud. "So, what's the plan, boys?" I figured the sooner we got this over with, the better for me to figure out how I was going to get out of this mess.

"We tell her nothing," Trina warned the entire room. "Caius wouldn't want us giving away vital information this early in the game. We don't know if we can trust her yet."

"Fine. Can a girl get something to eat around here? I'm starving." I hoped this would result in a hunting trip, but that hope was short-lived.

"We don't have that disgusting filth you humans call food, but Sasha here was just getting ready to round us up some dinner. Weren't you Sasha?" he commanded.

She didn't make an attempt to acknowledge his statement, except to turn from where she was standing next to Chelsea and joined Brax.

After a few moments of silence, she left the room. "I don't feed on human blood," I informed him. I was guessing they didn't know I was part vampire so I pretended to be appalled by the idea of a diet of blood.

"Then you'll continue to starve. We won't be catering to your lifestyle." I sensed the venom in his words.

"Then just point me to my room and l will retire for the evening," I snapped back at him.

He motioned for Chelsea to show me where I would be staying for the duration of my imprisonment. I knew I wouldn't sleep but I needed some time to think without all these eyes on me.

Only when I heard the door lock behind me did I finally turn to take in the contents of the room. It more closely resembled a jail cell than a room. There was a cot in the corner, with a blanket and pillow on it. In the opposite corner, there was a toilet. I shuddered at the thought of having to actually use that thing.

I sat on the floor next to the cot, and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them as close to me as possible. I sat there for a long time thinking. Thinking about how this happened to me and who they were. Who had sent them and why they wanted to hurt my family. I tried to come up with ways to escape but all I could see were bars and a locked door. I was surrounded by vampires with varying talents in addition to the extremely keen hearing, strength, and speed we all possessed. Getting out of here alive and undetected would be impossible on my own.

After what seemed like hours of nothing but silence and my own thoughts, I heard people in the hall, they weren't speaking out loud, but they weren't shielding their thoughts either. They had to be more than ten feet away from me. How was I hearing them? Who cares? I can hear them!

First was Brax. It really is too bad that little bitch got away. This would be a lot easier if we had been successful in getting her since she can cut off all communication from the Alpha to the other wolves in the pack. For a human, she has exceptional latent powers. But as soon as I got my hands on her, she repelled me and took off. If I hadn't been paralyzed momentarily, I would have chased her down, she got very lucky. But Carlie is powerful too. She can tell us their game plan down to the last detail, so maybe she is even more vital to our battle against those wolves.

Caius picked us because we were the best defense against these hideous creatures. But his vendetta with the wolves is a personal matter and he vowed to take them out silently. This was Demitri.

I don t know what he see's in her. She isn't any prettier than me. She doesn't even have blond hair. Whatever another few days and he will grow tired of her, and he will come back to me.

I knew the last voice belonged to Trina, she was clearly jealous that Brax had chosen to claim me for himself. If she knew he didn't have a chance in hell with me, she wouldn't despise me so. Maybe she would even help me.

Brax was thinking about Rissa, that was who had attacked her back in New Orleans. She managed to escape him somehow, by repelling him? Paralyzing him? I knew about the Alpha communication thing from the last conversation we had back at grandpa's house. But no one knew she had other talents, I would have to tell her and my family about this. She sure was special. I was glad she got away; we couldn't allow these despicable creatures to have that kind of advantage over the pack. Plus, I wouldn't wish this trash-hole on anyone.

I determined it was safe to assume they were aware that my mind reading ability had limits. Clearly these powers were stronger now than I had noticed them being before, but I was not in the position to complain.(What would she have to complain about. This doesn t make much sense, I would word it differently) I also decided that they couldn't possibly know about my ability to shield myself and anyone I touched, since no one had mentioned it's use yet.

As I sat in the corner thinking and making determinations about the vampires holding me captive, I remembered the mention of Caius. He was one of the leaders of the Volturi and I was sure I remembered dad mentioning in passing at some point that Caius hated the wolves, was scared of them even. He was behind this, and was planning to keep it a secret from Marcus and Aro the other council members. My body flashed with anger. Suddenly, my arms and legs began to tingle. And a spark of heat ran up my spine. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach. For the first time tonight, I was actually scared. The angrier I got, the more the heat spread.

Before I realized what was happening, my entire body was engulfed in the flames and I could no longer see my extremities or any other part of my body. As I began to panic, it sank in that I was completely invisible. My clothes had fallen to the floor.

After a few moments of deliberation I decided that any one of those imbeciles could come in here to check on me soon, and although they wouldn't see me in here, they would spot my pile of clothes on the floor in an instant. I quickly bent to pick them up and tucked them under the still folded blanket on the bed.

With no time to waste, I walked over to the only window in the room. It had bars spaced about three to four inches apart, No human body could escape through this window. I reminded myself that they thought I was just a girl with some talent, not someone they expected to have enough strength to bend the bars out of place. I wasn't that strong, but my mother s family was.

I placed my arm between the bars. As I got closer to my shoulder, I expected to be stopped since my elbow and forearm were much too thick to fit between the bars, but it didn't stop. My arm molded around the shape of the bars and continued passing through. I processed this. I ran back over to the bed and grabbed my clothes from their hiding spot and tucked them in my mouth. If I got out of here, and somehow figured out how to get back to my body, I would need my clothes.

I sprinted back to the window and began squishing my body through the gap between the bars. Only when I was completely through and on the outside of the cell, did I stop to think about what I would do next.

I quickly scoured my surroundings for clues as to where I was. There were tree's all around me, and it looked vaguely familiar. I decided to put as much distance between me and this place as possible, and quickly.

I took off running into the woods and didn't stop for a long time. I was equipped with speed and endurance, so the running didn't tire me much as all. The more I ran, the more familiar the sites and smells became to me. Soon, I was sure I smelled the trail of my family in the woods; we had been all over the woods near my grandpa's house. To my surprise, within minutes I began to slow down.

I was tired and hungry. I was beginning to feel the heat pass out of my body, replaced by the cool icy feeling I was used to. With each step, I grew more and more exhausted. I told myself I had to keep pushing, but after another step, I fell to the forest floor, helpless.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Next chapter we back track just a bit, to get the details of how she ended up here and we get a POV we haven't had yet. I have kept it to just Jake and Carlie, but for one chapter, we will get a special guest POV. Post a review and put a guess for who you think our "Guest POV" will be. Thanks again for reading! _**


	16. Chapter 15

**_A/N: So I have a few things to plug here...._**

**_This story was nominated for the Indie TwiFic Awards, under "Best Canon, Work in Progress". To vote, got to THEINDIETWIFICAWARDS dot COM, there is a link on my profile. Voting is July 8th-12th!!!_**

**_Also on my profile, I have posted some celebs who match who I picture for my characters. I told you guys Steven Straight for Billy, but I have Carlie, Rissa, Sammy, Chey, and Ty's all posted on my profile so check it out!_**

**_Last, thanks to "xangelxeyesxlucianax" for being such an awesome fan and PMing me constantly with great suggestions and keeping me motivated to continue the story! Also thanks to "AzBella" for Beta'ing! You girls are the best!!!_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch 15

**Nessie** POV

The only grocery store in La Push was not too far from Billy's house. Since we didn't have much of a drive, there wasn't a lot of time to chat with Carlie before getting to the store. I knew this may be my only opportunity to talk to her about the events that had taken place over the last week, and we needed that mother-daughter time.

"It's been a pretty crazy week huh?" I attempted to casually enter the conversation.

She let out a small snort, and then a bit of a girlish giggle. "Yeah, crazy is a good word for it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was really hoping she would say yes, but I knew how girls at her age can be, so I didn't want to push to hard.

She hesitated a moment and her immature giggling subsided, replaced with a guilty look as she blurted out, "I'm just so conflicted mom."

"What, why honey?" I couldn't imagine with all there was to discuss about the last couple of days that anything would cause her to feel like she of all people needed to make any decisions. I was so lost in my own thoughts about the future of my family and the choices I would have to make all too soon, that I had forgotten that she was in a position to do the same.

"I mean, I really like Sammy, and he's like my soul mate or something, but I can't stop thinking about Ty. I have liked him for so long, and we were finally getting somewhere. It's just so frustrating, knowing your life is supposed to go one way, but you kind of want it to go another way. I don't know who to choose." She shot her eyes down to the floor and let out a sigh.

I didn't know what to tell her. I had never had that problem with Jake. He was my soul mate, and I had loved him since I was old enough to know what love was. My mother on the other hand had a similar problem. When she was about Carlie's age, Jake had professed his love to her as well. She had to choose between the man she loved, and the danger that came with being with him, or choose the other man she loved that could give her a normal life. At the time, neither of them knew that she was even going to have me, or that Jake was going to be linked to me from the moment I was born.

"Well sweetie, if you want someone to talk to about making that decision that has been there before, you should talk your grandmother Bella. Quite a long time ago, she had to make a similar decision. She had to choose to follow her heart, or to go the with the 'meant to be' person."

She stopped staring at the ground to look up at me, Really? I never knew that. Who was the other guy?"

"I'll let her explain that to you. Let's get in the store or else we will never get back in time to make those hungry boys... and girl some lunch."

We got out of the SUV and went into the store. About halfway through, I remembered that we forgot to grab the noodles for the spaghetti we planned to make that night for dinner. I told Carlie and she offered to go grab them for me.

"Thanks, sweetie. Make sure to grab four boxes. We have a lot of mouths to feed. I'm going to continue on to the next aisle."

"Ok. I'll catch up," she yelled over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

I resumed my train of thought, and continued on to the following aisle, grabbing the items from the list and piling them into the cart. It had been almost ten minutes when I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Carlie hadn't come looking for me yet. I wasn't too worried, she used to go to the store with me all the time and wander off to other aisles, distracted by something.

A couple minutes longer and I started to get curious as to what could have peaked her interest so much that she still hadn't returned.

I turned the cart back towards the front of the store and headed to the pasta aisle. When I got there, my heart stopped when she was nowhere in sight, but in her place were four packages, torn and smashed, and pasta strewn all over the floor. I was frozen in fear, when I opened my mouth to scream for her, no sound came out. My eyes bugged out of my head, and my heart started beating faster than it had ever beat before.

Finally, a loud shrill piercing scream came from my mouth. I started running all over the store looking for her. I was in a state of shear panic. The grocery clerk tried to help me, but all I could say was "She's gone. Carlie. Gone."

I kept making my way up one aisle and down another yelling her name. I was on the verge of hysteria, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see my father, with the most terrified look on his face. I threw myself into his arms as tears started shooting down my cheeks.

Seconds later, Jake appeared, flanked by Sam and my family. Soon, the store was flooded with my family and friends. Jake was pulling his shirt over his head as he reached me, and took me into his arms.

"What happened? Where is she?" Jake was shaking me, but it was no use, I too far gone.

Sammy was the last to arrive, being dragged in by Chey. He had an almost serene look on his face, as if he already knew that she was gone. It was the face of a person about to loose their mind.

He took one look at me, in my husband s arms, tears streaming down my face, and he dropped to his knees. Everyone else was standing around, looking at one another trying to make sense of it all, and I just lost control.

"Nessie, what the hell happened? We have to find her," He screamed at me.

"I don't know. She went back to grab something we forgot and when she never caught back up, I came looking for her. That's all I know Jake!" I shouted back at him between sobs.

Chey, Rosalie and Esme were all attending to Sammy still on the ground. His face was every bit as pained as mine.

"Check the camera's. Who ever took her has to be on camera," my father commanded, taking charge of the situation.

"I'm on it, Edward," Jasper whispered before darting out of site.

"Whoever did this to her, they will pay. I'll kill them," Emmett chanted to himself.

Jake picked me up and carried me out of the store. Almost everyone else followed. Carlisle and Esme stayed back to look for more clues and to follow the scent, and Jasper was still in the security room, reviewing the tapes.

"Stop!" Edward shouted as soon as we exited the store. "Alice, what in the name of all that's holy was that?"

"A vision. Well, pieces of one. I'm not sure what it means." She looked at us sheepishly.

Edward looked at her, "That was Demitri, Chelsea, and Felix, along with some other's I'm not familiar with. What were they doing with her?"

My mother had come over to me and started stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"What? Where were they? Where were they taking her? What do they want with her?" I was spouting off any and every question I could think of at that moment.

"We're not sure honey. It looked like she was on a table in a room. They were all standing over her, and then she was in another room, similar to a jail cell. She was sitting on the floor. She wasn't crying. Maybe they won t hurt her," my father reassured.

Jake put me down, and I went straight into my mom's arms. "Please let her be ok," I pleaded.

"So, what do we do, Edward?" Jake was still frazzled but sounded a bit calmer.

"Where are Billy and Rissa? And the rest of the boys?" I asked, suddenly realizing we had split our group very unevenly, and left my other child and his girlfriend without any protectors, and someone could be using that to their advantage this very moment.

A new flash of panic shot through me as I realized Rissa was here to be protected from whatever tried to attack her just a couple of days ago back home. Maybe this was no coincidence.

"They are back at the house waiting for us," Jake answered.

"Nessie, you're right, we need to get to them immediately," my father added in a stern voice. "Jasper and the others will call us if they find anything.

Dad took off toward the house first, with the rest of the vampires following behind him, Emmett carrying Sammy over his shoulder. Jake took one big lunge back to my side, swooped me up in his arms and took off after them. I looked over his shoulder to see Chey right behind us. The tears would not stop streaming down my face and I didn t have the strength to want them to.

When we arrived at the house, I quickly took inventory of the people standing in the yard to ensure that they were all there. My father was explaining to Billy and Rissa what had happened. Emmett had put Sammy down a few yards away, and while he still seemed to be in shock, tears had begun rolling down his face and Emmett seemed to be giving him a pep talk.

I could see Billy's anger rising as Edward continued to fill him in on all the details of his sister s disappearance.

My own fear and sadness took over me again as the realization that my daughter had been kidnapped hit me at that moment. I began crying and screaming and punching Jake's arm as I let it consume me. He just held me closer, whispering in my ear that she would be okay and that we were going to find her. Hours passed by like this, no one speaking or moving, just silence, and the sound of my crying.

I was still sobbing in Jake's arms when Sammy approached us. No one had noticed him getting up from where he sat confined in the distance.

As he reached Billy his face changed to frustration.

"We have to find her....and we have to kill the people responsible for this." He looked down at the ground balling his fists.

"Alice is looking for clues, anything that can help us figure out where they are, or why there are doing this. When she has something we will act on it, I assure you," My father calmly explained to Sammy.

I had started to calm a bit more now, and although the sadness I felt for the disappearance of my daughter was still overwhelming, I needed to be strong for her and do whatever I could to help them find her and get her back to us. I motioned for Jake to put me down.

Once I was sure my legs would hold me, I walked over to Rissa and put my hand on her arm. "Honey, I know this is hard for you, but we need you think about the night my family found you in the alley. These could be the same people who took Carlie and any information about the man who attacked you could be very helpful."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I hadn't realized she had been crying too. "I never really saw his face; I only felt the cold, hard hands on my arms." She looked around at my family, giving them apologetic glances before looking at the ground again to continue.

"I was scared, but something in my head told me to run. I didn't know where I was going or even if I had a chance, I just knew I had to run."

Billy put his hand over her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I ran out the front door and I could feel his presence just behind me, I kept thinking he would reach out and grab me at any moment, but he didn't. I saw a jogger down the street and considered running to him but I could tell my attacker was falling back. So I just kept running, till I found the alley." She turned and put her face in Billy's shoulder.

"Well, it was definitely one of us." Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"Yes, but we don't normally make mistakes, how did she get away from him in the first place?" My mom chimed in.

"Maybe something distracted him, if this was the same person who took Carlie, then she must serve a purpose, so maybe her blood was too appealing to him and he was distracted trying to refrain from killing her, Rosalie added.

As our conversation got more and more involved, several more people began joining in.

"But what purpose could she serve; she is just a human with no powers?" Emmett said as he went to give Rissa a big bear hug.

Suddenly it hit me, I looked to Jake, who was looking back at me in confirmation that he too had figured it out.

"You two are right; she is connected to this whole thing. She DOES have a power. She cuts off the communication between the wolves, they must have known she had that capability and whoever this is that is causing the wolves to change, is behind it. Someone is preparing to mount an attack on the wolves, and they think Carlie can help them." My father was looking at Alice when he finished, "Alice, you have to try to see who is doing this."

Chey eyes lit up at the mention of an attack on the wolves, "That means someone is probably watching us, maybe even right now, and it also means there are vampires in La Push, most likely feeding on our people, we have do to something Billy."

"Yes we do." Billy started dividing the pack into smaller groups and sending them in different directions around La Push to search for scents. All that remained of Billy's pack were him and Sammy.

"Before we phase, I want to talk to you." Billy was facing Sammy now. "We're going to find her. She will be okay. You have to get your head in the game if you want to be of any help to anyone. She is my sister, and I promise you, we won t let anyone hurt her. Come with me. You and I are going to check the woods around the house."

Just as he was heading the woods to phase, Jake dropped my hand and went to catch up to Billy. They exchanged only a few words, and then Jake disappeared in the woods with them. A few moments later, my boys emerged in all their giant wolf glory. They were headed back my direction.

"Jake, you boys be careful, I can't live through losing another one of my children today, and don't worry Billy, we will take care of Rissa for you." I knew I was sounding like such a mom, but I didn't care, my nerves were about shot, and I needed them to know how worried I was.

"The dynamic of the pack never ceases to amaze me." My dad was mumbling to himself and my mom.

"What was that dad?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I have just always had something of an obsession towards the dynamic of the pack and how it works. It's all so interesting to me, how their thoughts are connected and also how the alpha's orders can not be ignored. Jake has somehow joined Billy's pack and is now able to communicate with them and Billy is actually able to order him around, that must be an interesting twist for them." He was looking at Jake when he said the last part.

They paused for just a moment by us, long enough for Jake to rub his face against my shoulder, and for Billy to do the same to Rissa, and they were off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_If you read this, Review It! Oh and vote for it in the Indie TwiFic Awards! Thanks!!! Reviewers get a sneak peak at Ch 16!!!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still reading. I appreciate your support! If it weren't for a few of you, I probably would have stopped writing a couple of chapters ago. _**

**_Also, thanks to AzBella for Beta'ing. She is a great friend! And she has a couple story's you might wanna check out as well. So visit her profile. _**

**_I dont own Twilight or the main characters from the books. I do however own my OC's and most of this story line. thx :)_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 16

Billy POV

_We're going to take the circuit closest to the house, and search the woods around there to see if we can catch any of their scents._ I told Sammy and Dad as we ran through the forest outside of Grandpa Billy's house.

_Good idea B, if they have been close enough to watch us, there has got to be a scent around here_. Dad agreed with me.

We hadn't been running fifteen minutes when I picked up on a slightly familiar scent. _Follow me guys, you smell that?_

As dad was acknowledging that he recognized it, Sammy took off ahead of us.

_It's her Billy, it's Carlie. I have got to get to her._

Dad and I picked up the pace and quickly caught up to Sammy, who had phased and was dropping to his knees next to my sister's lifeless body lying on the forest floor. He took her head into his arms, and was talking to her.

"Carlie, wake up, baby. You have to wake up." Tears were flowing freely down his face. "I know you're in there, just let me know you can hear me.

Dad and I slowly approached them. I noticed she was completely naked, but her clothes were lying on the ground next to her body.

"She has a pulse, she's alive," he was telling us with a hint of a giggle in his voice.

_Dad, I m gonna phase, and Ill help Sammy get her dressed so we can carry her back to mom and everyone else. You go tell them we are coming so Grandpa Edward can go get Carlisle at the store if they haven't returned. She may need his help._

Dad took off toward the house and I quickly phased and put on my pants. "Let s get her dressed, so we can take her back to my family, my great grandpa is a doctor, and he can help her."

Sammy and I quickly and carefully put her clothing back on, and he picked her up in his arms. "You're going to be ok Carlie. I'm here now, and I wont let anyone hurt you baby." He looked to me. "Let's go."

I led the way back to the house, where my whole family was waiting for us.

"Put her down over here" grandpa Edward was instructing Sammy, motioning to the couch.

After a quick check of her vitals, Carlisle assured us she was fine, and that she probably passed out from over exertion or stress. "She will probably wake up in a couple of hours, and will be able to give us some information about who did this to her." He continued to explain while taking her blood pressure and writing down her temperature.

We all waited there, the rest of the pack would come and go in intervals since there wasn't room for everyone in the house, and we needed constant surveillance on the woods around the house. Dad and Jasper had gone back to the store a couple of hours ago to get the stuff for Dinner and my grandparents prepared the Spaghetti my mom and Carlie had planned to make earlier in the day. It had to be close to eleven o'clock at night, and none of us had eaten since breakfast that morning, so we of course were starving.

Sometime after dinner, probably around one am, Carlie started to wake up. Sammy was already by her side, but my parents were the next closest people in the room to her. Chey, Jace and Chance were out doing surveillance, and Sam and Seth had gone home for a while.

"Carlie, baby, your awake," Sammy said with a smile through tears pouring down his face.

"How did I get here? How did you guys find me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we found you, your safe with us, and you need your rest, mom instructed while she took Carlie's hand into her lap.

"How long have I been here?" Carlie was becoming more alert and looked a bit confused. She sat up and pulled the cover off her lap.

"A few hours, we don't know how long you were lying in the woods before that," I answered.

"Mom, I don't want to rest, I have so much I need to tell everyone."

Carlie quickly scanned the crowd around her, taking in all the faces. She looked like she didn't even know where to start. But she seemed to be well rested and almost energetic.

After a couple of minutes of her opening her mouth and shutting it again without speaking, my grandfather stepped in.

"Start with your newest revelation, then tell them about your captors." He winked at her.

"Right. So, not only did I inherit Grandpa's ability to hear thoughts, and grandma's ability to shield herself, but I got dad's ability to shape shift." The smile on her face went from ear to ear as she spoke, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Wait, you re a wolf now too?" Sammy interrupted.  
She looked at him and giggled girlishly "No silly. I shift into nothing at all. I'm completely invisible, my clothes drop to the floor, I cease to exist as a shape whatsoever. My body bends and molds into anything I want it to. It's amazing." Carlie had never seemed so excited about anything in her life.

We all looked back at her in awe. It was quite for a few moments.

"That s....really....something," mom carefully chose the words. "You can tell us more about it later. Can you go into detail on the people who did this to you?"

It was silent again for quite a while, and then Carlie replied. "Yes. I can tell you anything you need to know. They were not people; they were vampires, except with red eyes." She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and then went on. "Also, I recognized three of them from mom's memories of the Volturi. Oh, and they are the ones who tried to get Rissa as well." She looked at Rissa and said "I'm so glad you got away, that place was disgusting, and they could have done some major damage to the pack with you on their side."

"Carlie, honey. Slow down, you said you recognized some of them?" Dad was recollecting.

"Yeah, Demitri, Chelsea, and Felix. They also mentioned Caius." Carlie was quick to answer his question.

Grandpa Edward was furious. "I should have known Caius would lead an attack on the wolves one day, and they would back him..."

"No. They wouldn't put themselves in that position. It would look bad to mount an attack on the wolves without being provoked," Carlisle added.

"Then Caius must be acting alone," Alice surmised.

Carlie shot up from her seat on the couch, "Yes, that's what they said. Caius had to keep it secret and wouldn't want any unnecessary attention."

"We know why they chose Demitri, to track them. And Chelsea would come in hand to tear them apart, and Felix is the muscle. But who were the others?" Jasper asked while coming to sit next to Carlie on the couch.

She went on to tell us about the other three vampires Brax, Sasha and Trina. She also told us what she knew of their powers. "None of them were used on me, so quit worrying about me. They were very clear that my safety would be of the utmost importance." Carlie mentioned in response to someone's thoughts for her safety, then she sat back down on the couch and took Sammy's hand.

Dad came to stand next to me, "Ok, so at least now we know what we are working with."

"Yes, that helps, and we outnumber them." I was quick to point out. "So what happens next?"

Our large group continued talking about strategy for a while, determined to find a way to out smart these vampires. The rest of my pack had returned from making their rounds.

"We don't like to have to kill any of our kind, especially ones linked to the Volturi," Carlisle mentioned in a regretful tone.

"Alice....?" Grandpa Edward was looking at her accusingly.

Alice popped her head up, looking around the room quickly. "Well, now that I know who to look for...Caius is still in Italy. He is making no plans to come here. He has to keep up appearances." Her glance went to my grandfather was appeared to be motioning for her to continue. "And his little army is planning to attack in two days. They will try to take down a team of your wolves in the woods about two miles from here."

"Well we won t let that happen. We will be ready." I was pacing back and forth now.

Sammy came to stand by me, "Wait B, maybe we should let them attack. We can take them."

I thought about that for a moment. I continued my pacing, and my family continued talking strategy.

Jasper looked to my grandpa, "We are going to have to train them, like we did with their fathers twenty some odd years ago."

I looked to my family. "When can we start training? We want to take them down quickly."

"Hell yeah. Let's do this!" Emmett was pounding his fist into his hand excitedly.

"Not tonight, it's late. You humans need your rest. We will use the day tomorrow to work on it. Have the pack here by 8am." Nothing got my uncles more excited than preparing for a good fight. Jasper was all too happy to get started.

I agreed and sent everyone home for the night. It was already two am. The Cullen s agreed to take over surveillance for the night, Rose and Emmett going to Seth's. Alice and Jasper heading to Paul's, and Carlisle and Esme going to Jared and Kim's. Chance was still staying with us at Grandpa Billy's house. Grandpa Edward promised to check in on the Uley's a couple of times throughout the night as well, even though Sammy was staying with us.

We dispersed a few moments later, with plans to reconvene the following morning for our first training session with Jasper and Emmett at eight am.

I grabbed Rissa, who had fallen asleep leaning against Jace on the floor in front of the couch. When I got to our room, I closed the door behind me with my leg, and before I laid her down on the bed, I gave her meaningful kiss on the lips. She woke enough to kiss me back and mumble a very sleepy but heartfelt "I love you." I put her down on the bed, and curled up beside her. We were both asleep within minutes.

Early that morning, sometime before my pack was due for our training session, my pocket began to vibrate. I took it out to see who was calling. Sam Uley came across the caller id.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"Hey Billy, how is your sister doing?" Sam asked.

"She seems to be doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good. Look, I just got a call from Brady a couple of the other boys in my pack yestersday. Their kids are turning too. You and Sammy should probably head over there soon to check in on them, your the leader now."

I sat up in the bed. "Oh, there are more? Wow. Ok. Yeah, Sammy and I can take it from here, thanks for taking the calls. We will head over there later today after our training session...." I was interupted by Sam.

"You kids are training?"

"Yes, my uncles are training us like they did you guys a long time ago."

I went on to fill him in and then told him I needed to go to get ready. I closed the phone and replaced it in my pocket. I got out of the bed and went to the living room to find my family.

"Looks like we have more wolves," I said looking to Sammy. "We will head over to Brady's house later today and then to the others afterward to check in on them."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. I really really really appreciate it!_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: First off, thanks to AZBELLA for beta'ing. Im looking for a second beta to go over my future chapters with a fine tooth comb, so if your interested please PM me. (apparently there are still some mistakes :))**_

_**Also thanks to everyone for continuing to read the updates. I know its been a little while since the latest update, still not quite a week, but longer than I had hoped. I have had some personal things going on. **_

_**Last, thanks to all the reviewers, new and old!!! You guys really are the best. Now, on with the show... let me know what you think of the decision!**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 Carlie POV

As I sat watching the boys train with my uncles, I couldn't help but think about the monsters that held me prisoner just twenty four hours ago, and how they were planning to hurt my loved ones. It seemed like years ago that I had been locked in that cell. But it seemed like our days had been dragging on since we got here a week ago. Maybe that's why it seemed like a distant memory.

Sammy still wasn't letting me out of his sight, even though he knew I was surrounded by vampires and werewolves. All of which were more than capable of protecting me. It was kind of sweet though.

I was whisked from my thoughts of bad vampires when I spotted Sammy running toward me. Billy was headed for Rissa, who was sitting right next to me as well. It appeared to be break time.

"What are you thinking about?" Sammy asked as he plopped down next to me on the grass.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you." He was smiling back at me. "Your eyebrows were scrunched, that's a sign you were worried about something. What I wouldn't give to be able to get in YOUR head every once in while. You know you are going be fine, right?"

I felt horrible for letting him see me upset. I knew he would worry about me if he thought I was scared. I was not scared, at least not for myself.

"Of course I'm safe. I'm not worried about my safety. I'm just not crazy about the idea of my family and friends risking their own lives to go up against those despicable creatures. But you all weren't given a choice. I just worry about you guys." I sighed.

He looked placated. "Well don't worry about us. Our fathers did it when an army of newborns were threatening the lives of the people we loved and swore to protect, and we can do it now. Besides, Jasper and Emmett are great teachers. We are learning a million ways to take a vampire down." He nudged my arm lovingly and bent over to kiss me chastely on the cheek. "Break time is almost over and I wanted to tell you something."

I smiled at the thought of him having something to tell me. It was sure to be good news, and I could definitely use a dose of that today.

"What? Tell me," I begged.

He went to get up and I was worried he would go back to training without telling me whatever it was. "I love you." He chuckled a little and ran off to spar with Jace before the others were ready to start again.

I just sat there dumbfounded. I already knew that, on some level I had known that since the day we met. But actually hearing the words and seeing him mouth them in front of me was a completely baffling experience.

At first I was shocked. Then I became happy. He was great and knowing he felt that way about me was a wonderful feeling, but the happiness quickly faded to confusion. Did I feel the same way?

I was still contemplating my emotional commitment to Sammy when Billy's phone rang in Rissa bag. He had already gone to join the rest of the pack to resume the training.

She pulled it out and looked at me after reading the caller id. "Who is Ty?"

I froze. When I didn't respond, she opened it and said "Hello?" There was a brief silence followed by "Yeah...she's right here."

She handed me the phone and I forced a nervous smile. I needed to show her I was okay with this. I didn't need anyone else worrying about me today. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Carlie. How is it going in Washington?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Great", I lied.

He bought it. "Really? I haven't heard from you. You must be busy."

I wasn't about to go into detail on the events of the last few days so I just replied with "Yeah. It's been crazy."

"I miss you. I guess I shouldn't have said that, but it s true." I could tell by his voice that he meant it.

"Honestly Ty, I miss you too. But things are kind of...complicated." I wasn't quite sure how much I wanted to tell him at this moment. "I don't know when we will be back."

"Oh. That stinks. I was hoping to get to take you out again soon. I really like you Carlie."

My heart sank to my knees. Those were words I had been longing to hear for almost two years. I really liked him too. How was I ever going to tell him about Sammy? How was I going to choose between two great guys, when I liked them both so much?

"I'm sorry. Things here were worse than we had expected, it's going to take a while to get everything back to normal." I carefully manipulated the truth so I wouldn't have to lie to him.

Rissa shot me a look that said "careful" as she listened to only my side of the conversation.

"I hope everything is ok. I miss you guys." Again his honesty took me by surprise.

He missed me? He really liked me? This would have been excellent news a week ago, but now it felt like he was pouring salt in my wounds. He was just making my decision that much harder.

"I have to tell you something Ty." I braced myself to tell him the truth about Sammy and I. I took a deep breath. "There is a guy here, a family friend. He really likes me, and I like him too. But I still really like you too. I'm so sorry to put you through this, but I just don't know what to do."

The words came pouring out of my mouth uncensored and tears were welling up in my eyes. Maybe he would be so revolted by me now, that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. I deserved that. But instead, he said nothing.

It seemed like the silence would go on forever. I considered speaking again just to escape the silence that was torturing me, but there was nothing to say. I had said it all.

After what seemed like an eternity he spoke. "Well, I still hope you come back here to me. I have liked you since the day I met you almost two years ago, and I am prepared to wait."

Huh? Did he just say two years? Never once in all the times I had been around him had he ever had a single thought about me as more than just a friend s little sister. I was confused to say the least.

"Did you say you have liked me for almost two years? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I could hear the alarm in my voice.

He laughed a little. "I never told you because you were my best friend s little sister, and until recently you never showed any interest in me. I just tried not to think about it when I was around you. I'm sorry, I just never imagined you would like me back, I mean, you re beautiful. And you re caring and smart. I should have known someone would come along and swoop you up without hesitation." His laugh had faded to a melancholy tone.

I felt wretched. This was torture. "Ty, don't. Don't say those things. Your only making it that much harder for me to make a decision."

"Just know I'm here when you re ready for me. I'll wait if I have to."

All I could do was muster a thank you. I explained to him that I had to go, but would call him the next chance I got. He told me he hoped it wouldn't be to long.

When the call was over, I handed the phone back to Rissa who was staring at me in shock, her jaw almost on the floor. "What was that all about?" She asked without hiding even the least amount of enthusiasm.

"Just boy trouble." I mumbled under my breath, followed by a large sigh.

She closed her mouth and just let out a little laugh. "Good luck with that."

The rest of the afternoon was spent thinking about my boy troubles. I sat on the grass watching the training session, just mulling over things. Every break time, Sammy would come jogging over to me, chat with me for a few quick moments and then jog back over to the group for another couple of hours. Last break I heard Billy tell Rissa this would be the last one. He and Sammy still needed to get over to Brady s and a few other houses to check in on the 'up and coming wolves', as I liked to call them.

Chey got tired of taking part in the training and she came to sit with me and Rissa. She swore she was getting just as much from watching as she was from actually participating in the exercises.

"So, how does it feel to be imprinted on?" She asked us after a few minutes of silence.

Rissa and I just looked at each other. "It doesn't really feel any different then walking into a room and feeling like you just met your soul mate. You just know you re meant to be and that's that," Rissa answered.

I laughed. "Chey, you don't want to be imprinted on, stop acting like your curious. You just wanted to break the silence." I knew her better than anyone. I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know she was never boy crazy. I was always the one telling her about my newest crush, and she was the one to roll her eyes and then suggest a game of football. My brother loved hanging out with her more than our cousin Pauly for that very reason. He was never up for those types of activities.

She joined in laughing with me. "You re right. I'll probably never settle down. It seems almost fitting that I am stuck with this group of guys for the next... well however long."

Rissa didn't appear to understand Chey's aversion to the school girl drama. "Why don't you want to be imprinted on?"

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't mind, but it's not something I am hoping will happen. Boys are boys and until one comes along to knock my socks off, I am happier being their friend than their girlfriend." Chey shrugged her shoulders, and then threw herself back onto the grass. "Besides, all the good ones in La Push are taken." she winked at us.

We kept talking for a little while longer, until the training session was complete. The boys came to join us. Sammy knocked me over onto my side, lying next to me in grass with his arm around my waist. "Hey!" I shouted. He didn't even seem to notice. He just tightened his arm around me and kissed my ear. "I missed you," he wispered.

Billy came to sit next to Rissa and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmmm. Sweaty boys. How appealing." Chey was joking.

"We should hit the showers, Sammy. We need to get going soon." Billy informed the huge boy beside me.

I turned to look at him. "How long will you guys be gone? I want to take a walk tonight. We should talk about some things." I could see his face go from excited to worry right in front of me.

Damn. She is gonna tell me to lay off on the affection. I knew she wouldn't let me get too close. When is she gonna realize she loves me back?

"Huh hmm... I heard that." I gave him a disapproving look.

He apologized, and jumped up to join Billy who was strolling toward the house. "We should only be gone a couple hours. Stay safe till I get back." He yelled over his shoulder at me. "And by the way.... I love you. "

I just smiled at the ground. Of that much, I was completely sure.

***

I decided to take advantage of Sammy's absence to talk to my grandmother. My mom had mentioned that she would be a great person to talk to about my dilemma with the two guys. So when Sammy and Billy left the house, I went to find my grandmother who was helping my mom prepare the salad for dinner.

"Hey grandma, when you're done helping mom, can we take a walk?" I asked as I went to stand next to where she was chopping vegetables.

My mom brushed her hand on my grandmother's arm, trying to be nonchalant, but I noticed. She was filling her in on the conversation I planned to have with her.

Grandma smiled. "Sure, honey. I think your mother can handle it from here. Why don't you go get Rissa and ask her to lend your mother a hand in here while were gone? I'm sure she would love a chance to visit with her future daughter-in-law while her son is away." She winked at mom and put the knife down on the cutting board.

I retrieved Rissa, and returned a moment later, ready to take my walk.

Talking to my grandma was like talking to a girlfriend. When I looked at her, I didn't see a grandmother. I saw nineteen year old girl. But in my fifteen years of life, she never aged a day, so it was normal to me.

She slowed her walk to mimic mine, even though we both knew we could walk much faster, we didn't. We weren't in a hurry. I didn't waste much time getting to the reason for our walk, after all, my mother had already warned her.

"Mom says you might be able to help me. She says you had to make a tough decision once between two great guys who both loved you very much. I like Sammy a lot, and when I am with him, I can't imagine my life without him in it. But...Ty is amazing too. I have liked him for so long and I feel like I should give that relationship a chance. They are both so perfect, how do I choose?"

She just smiled with the wisdom of a hundred years. "Carlie honey, you re still so young, you have plenty of time to make that decision. You don't have to choose either of these guys if you don't want to."

"That's true. But you didn't wait. How did you decide? Wait, who was the other guy?" I asked suddenly very interested in what she was about to say. I tried to read her thoughts but as always, she was blocking me.

She sighed and then answered "I followed my heart. I knew Edward was my soul mate the moment I laid eyes on him, and unlike you, there was never really anyone else for me. When this other guy professed his love for me, I didn't see him that way. When I finally did realize that I felt the same way about him, I could picture how perfect our lives would be if I had chosen him. But I still wanted your grandfather more. I just knew, and you will too honey."

She was going to make me ask again. "Grandma, who was the other guy? I have never heard about him."

She smiled again and then looked down at the ground as she started speaking. "Well it might be hard for you to understand right now, because so much has changed since then, and neither of us could have known that your mother was going to be born. The 'LOVE' he felt for me, was actually for your mother." She paused, letting me figure it out for myself.

It clicked, "DAD?"

"Yes, honey, but it's not like either of us could have known. The entire time I was pregnant with your mom, I could feel his pull to her even then. It was the first time a wolf imprinted on a vampire. Well, half vampire."

I just let it slosh around in my head for a few moments. "Wow. Dad? Wow."

"Carlie. The point is, when it's the right choice, you will know it." She reached over and hugged me. "Just give it time honey."

I hugged her back, "thanks."

We walked back talking about the differences between Ty and Sammy, and how I felt around each of them. She helped me realize that when I was with Ty, I felt like I had accomplished something. I had liked him so long that it seemed like I was finally getting what I had wanted all that time. Sure he was really cute and incredibly sweet, but in the two years that I had been crushing on him, he had become this prize to me.

With Sammy, I felt like my life was complete. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe and warm and like I was created to fit in the space between them. I didn't seem him as a temporary boyfriend, like I did Ty. I realized then who my soul mate was, and that Sammy and I were truly meant to be. I would have to call Ty right away and break the news to him. He wouldn't be happy, but I had to be honest with him and myself, and allow myself to be happy with Sammy.

"Thanks for helping me, grandma."

She hugged me again. "You're welcome, honey. Glad I could help."

We walked into the house and I went straight for my phone in my purse. I wanted to call Ty right away while Sammy was still gone. I dialed his number and stepped outside, nudging Uncle Emmett to show him where I was going. He smiled and motioned that he would be watching me.

Ty answered when I closed the front door behind me. "Hello Beautiful." He sounded happy to be hearing from me again so soon.

"Hey Ty. Sorry it's so late but I wanted to talk to you tonight."

He laughed. "It's no problem. I'll take a call from you anytime, day or night."

"You may not say that after I get done with what I have to say. Ty, I am calling to tell you that I am going to be exclusive with the guy here and see where the relationship goes. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand."

I could hear his smile fade. It broke my heart. "If that's what you want. But I am not giving up that easily. Just know that."

"Ty, don't bother. I'm not going to change my mind."

He laughed again. "We will see. I'll talk to you soon Carlie. Bye." He mumbled before hanging up.

I just looked at the phone a moment and then place it in my pocket. I turned to go back inside when I heard Sammy and Billy coming in from the woods, pulling their shirts over their heads in synchronization.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sammy was shouting to me from thirty feet away.

"I wanted to make a phone call and Uncle Emmett was watching." I motioned to the window where my huge uncle was hovering and waving with a smile.

Sammy came to stand next to me but I could see in his thought that he was fighting the urge to put his arm over my shoulder. How cute. So I snuggled into his chest and that confused him even more. I smiled at the thought of the conversation we would get to have later tonight.

"Don't forget about our walk later." I whispered to him, with a wink.

He smiled and put his arm around me. I could see he was feeling much better about our talk, with my new show of affection and playfulness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_So do you love Carlie's decision? Let me know. Also, next chapter has some slight lemony goodness, so leave me a review, and Ill send you a sneak peak. :)_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N: First I gotta thank my beta AzBella for looking over my chapters. _**

**_Next I gotta thank Chloe Heartless x for all her words of wisdom and her constant praise of this story. She really is a breath of sunshine and is the reason I got this posted today and chapter 20 written much faster than chapter 19. Look for an update as soon as friday thanks to her! _**

**_Last, I have to say that I dont own the original charecters from Twilight, just the ones I created such as Billy, Carlie and Sammy :) Thanks for reading!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 18

Carlie POV

Dinner was ready when we got inside the house. There were so many of us again that only a few people could crowd around the small kitchen table. The rest of us made our plates and took seats around the living room. I sat on the floor rext to Rissa and Sammy. Billy came to join us after he made himself a plate.

"So, since we have another day or two before the big battle, we should have a party down at the beach, you know to kick back before things get serious." Billy was shoving Sammy in the arm and raising his eyebrows to show that he wanted him to show his support of the idea.

Sammy cleared his throat and then joined in. "Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Billy." It sounded so scripted, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed. That may have been due to that fact that I had the advantage of seeing that it was in fact staged and practiced before hand.

"So what do you guys say?" Billy was assessing the room, asking his fellow wolf pack if they were interested in the party at the beach. "And the new kids can join us too. They should be about done with their transformations."

Chey was the first to show her approval. Jace and Jamie were next to jump into the conversation. Within a few minutes the entire group was planning a bonfire at the beach later that night.

"Do you guys wanna come too?" Billy asked my grandparents and uncles.

They just looked at one another and laughed. "I think I speak on behalf of the entire room, thanks but no thanks." My grandfather laughed.

"You guys have fun. Just stay close and take your cell phones. It's the most privacy we can give you and you still be safe. But we want you to have a good time," mom added.

"Mom, we will be fine, Aunt Alice doesn't see them attacking for two more days." I was quick to reassure her.

She just smiled and added, "I know, but it's my job to worry and make sure your safe. So just humor me ok?"

We all agreed.

It wasn't quite dark outside yet, so the bonfire wasn't scheduled for another couple of hours. I told Sammy that I still wanted to take our walk so after dinner, we explained to my parents where we planned to go and that we would be back in an hour or so.

We took hands and walked down the road in front of my grandpa's house. I could see that he was mildly worried about what I might say. I decided not to torture him.

"You remember me telling you about Ty before?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked down at the ground. _How could I forget_? "Yes. I remember," he answered.

"Well, I talked to him a couple of times today, and although he cares a lot for me, and I care for him too, I have decided that I want to be with you. You're the only one I want to be with." I smiled at him, pulling his face up to look at me. My hand cupped his cheek.

_What?!? Did she just say that she wanted to be with me, and not this Ty guy?_ "Really? Are you sure that's what you want? I love you, but I want you to be happy. You will never be happy with me if you think you made a mistake."

"I'm sure." I stopped walking, and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed me back but then pushed away hesitantly.

"What made you choose me?"

I could see this was important to him so I led us into the forest a bit where there were some places to sit on fallen trees. This way we could have some privacy. I walked over to a thick log and motioned for him to sit down. I took the spot next to him, on an angle and fought the gravitational pull that was forcing me down the log and pretty much right in his lap.

"I talked with my grandmother this afternoon and she helped me see that I care for you both in different ways. My feelings for you are much stronger and when it came down to it, I had to follow my heart." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, and then wrapped his arms around me, "Good answer."

"The truth always is."

So what now? I wasn't sure where to go from here, were we an item now? "So what does this mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I can kiss you now, right?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in a very suggestive way. It was pretty cute I had to admit.

"Right," I answered before allowing myself to fall into him.

He let out a hungry yet playful growl and swooped me up into his arms. I giggled in anticipation for the continuation of the kiss we had to cut short a couple of days ago. He leaned in to kiss my neck, it tickled so I squeezed his head with my shoulder and giggled again uncontrollably.

"You know I love your laugh. And the way you smell." He breathed on my neck.

I relaxed. "Yes I do." I pointed to my temple, "Mind reader, remember?"

He laughed and went on kissing my neck. I just let go and leaned my head on his shoulder, taking in his amazing kisses and allowing myself to be completely submerged in everything about him. I let out a moan when he reached my ear and breathed lightly into it while biting down gently.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked him as seductively as I could manage. I could tell by his thoughts he found it quite seductive indeed. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"No. I'm just warming up."

As soon as I heard the words: warming up, I felt his burning hands on my cool flesh beneath my shirt. They grazed up my back and then down again. It gave me goose bumps. The kind that make you want to wrap yourself in a warm blanket and never come out again. He was my warmth and I suddenly needed to feel him all over me.

I reached up and pulled his shirt off, exposing his blazing skin and pressed my cold body against him. Even through the cotton of my t-shirt, I could feel his heat. I kissed him harder, moaning into his mouth. He responded by pulling me into a tighter embrace. I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled it to show him I needed to be closer to him.

He unwrapped his hands from my waist, and I felt my shirt being lifted from my back and stomach. Then my chest was exposed. I lifted my arms to allow him to completely remove it. Our bodies, winter and summer were finally making direct contact. The sensation was amazing. We really were made for one another.

I took his lower lip into my mouth, sucking and biting on it softly. I heard him growl again. It was his confirmation that he liked what I was doing. I didn't need the growl but it was nice to hear none the less.

We continued kissing, pushing our tongues into each other's mouths, and nibbling on each others lips, necks and ears. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.

After several minutes of panting and moaning and groaning, we had to catch our breath. "This is amazing, you're amazing. But we have to get back. There will be plenty of time for all of this later." I gave him a teasing smile, and winked.

"You're parents will be worried about us if we don't come back soon."

It dawned on me at that moment; we hadn't gone far enough to escape the thoughts of my grandfather this time. He was probably fuming at the thought of Sammy and I and what we were doing just now. But we were still alone, so did that mean he didn't hear?

I mentioned my realization to Sammy and then quickly jumped off of him and grabbed my shirt. He just laughed and told me how beautiful he thought I was, and how he hoped to be seeing more of my body soon enough. I shook my head at him. Boys will be boys.

We were in a hurry to get back since the bonfire would be starting soon, so Sammy threw me on his back and took off running down the road to the house where my family was waiting. We didn't have far to go so it only took a couple of seconds. Sammy didn't put me down when we got to the yard; he just kept me on his back as he entered the house and then put me down on my feet in the living room. He leaned over and gave me a very sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you two had a nice walk." My mother smiled at us and then glanced to my grandfather, who was staring down at his shoes. "Good thing your grandmother is a very good distraction."

We both just smiled and I thanked my grandmother for her help for the second time today before we left for the bonfire with Billy, Rissa and Chey. The others had already headed down to the beach to set up.

Jace, Jamie, Chance, CoDa, CoDa's twin sister Abby and Pauly were all there already. We got out the ingredients to the smores we were going to make and took our places by the fire. A few moments later, several more boys and a few girls joined us.

"Hey guys, most of you know them already but this is Reagan, Micky, Joseph, Liv, Taylor, Alex, and Lainey. Liv is Micky's OOI, and Lainey is Taylor's."

Jace started laughing "Wait a sec, I thought ALEX and Lainey were together before school got out?"

Alex looked down at the ground and then answered aloud what I could already see in his mind. "We were, but when Taylor came over to visit me after he finished changing, he saw Lainey, and well you know the rest."

"Bam. Instant soul mates," Jace answered. "I really am never gonna find mine, am I?"

We all laughed. I felt bad for Alex though. He was really upset to have lost his girlfriend to his best friend.

Rissa started giggling to herself. I saw what she was laughing at and joined her. "Yes Rissa, OOI is short for Object of Imprinting." We both laughed a bit more.

Everyone came to sit with us and began making their smores. Over the next few hours we talked about all kinds of things. Transformation experience stories were swapped until I swore I could hear no more. I nudged Sammy who looked about as interested in the conversation as I was. He leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back, putting my hand on the back of his head, showing him he wasn't ending this kiss anytime soon. He mentally acknowledged my strength and reassured me that he had no plans of cutting it short any time soon.

It wasn't long before the others started making fun of us. So we broke it off and Sammy reached over and smacked Jace on the back of the head for making kissy noises at us.

Chey, Chance and Jace all took turns telling scary stories around the fire, and messing with the younger boys who were only fifteen. Jamie and CoDa were having a pebble throwing contest. I smiled to myself when I realized how many great friends we had here.

Occasionally, the couples would break off and we would find them secluded on the beach making out. Billy and Rissa were the first to pair off followed by Micky and Liv. Sammy and I found them on our walk a couple minutes later. We were trying to find some privacy before we would have to head home in an hour.

He and I found a spot that was hidden from the others, and sat down together. He took my hand and kissed it. "I love you, Carlie Black."

I smiled and replied "I love you, Sammy Uley."

He looked taken back and then moved in quickly to kiss me forcefully. I could see his thoughts were not completely innocent and I kind of liked it. We started kissing more feverishly and after a few moments he mentally asked for permission to take things a bit further. I answered by deepening our kiss.

As I felt his hand graze my breast, I was suddenly over taken by thoughts that didn't belong to either Sammy or myself. I froze.

Sammy understood immediately and pulled away from me. "What's wrong, Carlie?"

"It's one of them," I answered in a shaky tone. He had me in his arms and was running across the beach toward our friends and my brother without a second of hesitation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: As always, reviewers get a sneak peak at the next chapter, so let me know what you think!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Sorry this is a day or two late. I actually planned on posting it a bit sooner, but got distracted with my STG entry. If you havent read it, go ahead and let me know what you think, its listed as one of my stories. Also add me to your author alerts as I will be posting the first chapter (which looks an aweful lot like my STG Entry) to my new story called Second Chances, that starts out Bella/Jacob but doesn't stay that way for long, sorry BxJ fans! Its AU and all Human. Should be up in a day or two! _**

**_Anyway, thanks to AzBella for Beta'ing. She is the best!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters from it. I do however own my OC's and this story line. ENJOY! _**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 19

Billy POV

We needed some quiet time just the two of us, where no one could hear us or see our thoughts. I hadn't been intimate with Rissa since a couple of days before we left New Orleans to come here. That was almost two weeks ago. She had been lying next to me for over a week in my grandfather's house every night and each time, I just wanted to take her right then and there, but the house had been much too occupied for those kinds of personal moments.

But here, we were several miles from my grandfathers intruding mind, and far enough away from my sister, for her to be able to hear as well. Finally, some privacy. I planned to use this to my benefit.

"Alone at last," Rissa breathed into my neck between kisses. "I have needed you like this for weeks now."

I loved that we were always on the exact same wavelength. I moaned a little into her ear and pulled her by the hips into me. I could feel her wetness on my erection. She reached her hand up my neck and into my hair, wrapping her hands around a fistful and pulling me closer to her. She was breathing hard already.

I moved my hands around her hips to the front of her to the button on her pants. It took no time at all to unzip them and slide my hand down the front of her underwear. She was so warm and moist; I almost lost my mind at the feel of her on my fingertips. I could sense her pushing herself into me, begging me to enter her.

As I slid her underwear out of my way and used two fingers to spread her lips open, she moaned into my mouth. I almost came unraveled. I pushed my fingers inside her. The quiet moaning continued. I went on moving my fingers in and out with the rhythm of her breathing.

I felt her hand wander down my side and over my shirt, straight down into my pants. Her small fingers wrapped tightly around me and she began expertly moving it up and down. This was surely going to kill me if I didn't get some relief soon. As she moved faster and harder I continued pushing in and out her, using my thumb to stimulate her clit.

"Billy, I'm almost there." I was almost there too. With a couple more thrusts of my fingers, I could feel her tighten around me and I came right along with her. She laid her head on my shoulder and took several deep breaths before looking back up at me and smiling. "Your not going to get off that easy next time, I need to feel you inside me very soon."

"You're on," I promised.

We had been sitting in the darkness for a few moments, catching our breaths and calming down when I noticed a figure running along the beach. It looked like Sammy, with my sister in his arms.

"Quick, get up. We gotta see what's going on," I whispered to Rissa as I lifted her off me. She got to her feet and quickly buttoned her jeans. I turned my back to her and told her jump on. I took off running in the same direction I had seen Sammy going just a few seconds before.

"What's wrong Billy?" She was yelling in my ear as I sprinted down the beach.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are about to find out. Just hold on and stay close."

When we got back to the bonfire, Sammy was putting Carlie down, and most of the others were sitting around the fire. No one looked alarmed.

"What? Why were you running?" I asked Sammy. He looked at Carlie.

"Look, here come grandpa and aunt Alice. I knew I heard something."

My grandfather and Alice came to join us and I could see the rest of my family coming down the beach now as well.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I was shouting.

My grandfather was the first to answer. "Demitri is here. He saw your sister, and the others. But he wasn't here to attack. He was just planning to watch...until he saw her." He pointed to Abby, sitting by her brother on the opposite side of the fire with an untwisted hanger in her hand.

She looked surprised. "What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"He saw you and well....he likes you." My grandfather said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"What? Why?" I could tell she was getting nervous and jittery at the thought of a very dangerous vampire having a crush on her.

My grandfather went to put his hand on her shoulder, "Relax, he won't hurt you. He actually really likes you."

He turned and then yelled into the distance at nothing but sand and rocks "Come out Demitri, we need to talk."

A few seconds later, he emerged from the direction my grandfather had been yelling in. I saw Sammy step in front of Carlie out of the corner or my eye. "Relax, Sammy, he doesn't want to hurt me." She was trying to reassure him.

I pushed Rissa to my uncle's, the next best protectors for her, and went to stand next to my grandfather at my rightful place. As the alpha I needed them to see that I had their best interests in mind and wanted to protect them.

"Why did you really come here Demitri?" My grandfather asked.

"I was sent by Brax to track the wolves, and watch them. Then I saw her," he motioned to Ally. "I no longer care to watch these boys, only her."

CoDa went to stand next to his sister. "Don't even think of touching her." He was shaking with anger and hatred.

"Calm down CoDa, he wasn't going to...." My grandfather was explaining. "Well Demitri, why don't you explain your intentions?"

He didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he mumbled "I was just going to watch. I wouldn't expect her to be interested in me." He looked down at the ground.

Abby's expression of anger and hysteria faded into understanding and sadness. "Maybe if you didn't plan on killing my friends and family, I would consider you."

He looked down at the ground. "I don't want to hurt them. I am going to report back to Caius directly. When he finds out that the Cullens are involved, he will order us to back down." He was speaking only to Abby.

My grandfather made his stand, "So, you will go back to Caius and inform him that we are very much involved in the lives of the wolves and don't intend to back down to this fight. Tell him to call the orders to attack off. And maybe she will give you a chance after all." He looked to Abby who smiled in confirmation, which I guessed he already had since he could see her thoughts. She must have had an interest in him as well.

He looked up at Abby one more time before turning back the way he had come and disappeared into the night.

"We should all get back to Grandpa Billy's," I mentioned to the group.

My Aunt Alice was quick to reply, "You all are safe now, go ahead and enjoy the rest of the night. They won't attack tonight."

"But be home by midnight!" My mom ordered.

It was only 10:30, so we still had about an hour and half to enjoy our freedom. I looked to Rissa, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me and showed it with the arching of her eyebrows. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlie's voice.

"Not so fast Billy. We all need to talk about some things. "

I let go of Rissa's hand and made a motion for all of us to take our seats around the fire. I had a feeling that she wanted us to talk about a plan incase Demitri was unsuccessful in stopping the attack on us. I didn't need to read her mind to know how bad she worried about all of us. She was so like my mother sometimes.

I realized that as the Alpha it was my responsibility to watch out for this pack and make decisions regarding our plans for certain situations. I wasn't about to let my sister make me out to be a careless leader, so I attempted to cut in and begin the conversation. She made no move to interrupt me.

"I don't believe Demitri. We need to have a plan, in case an attack is unavoidable."

Sammy's head shot up, "I agree, we need to be prepared for all possible scenarios."

We continued our talk, plotting ideas for various attack strategies. I assigned the younger boys to the girls in the group, putting about three wolves to one female vampire. I put Coda and Chance on Demitri, Sammy and Jace on Felix and Jamie and myself would take Brax. I knew my family would help us too, but if it came down to a fight, we wanted the credit for taking them down.

"All of this doesn't matter because they are not going to attack. You heard Demitri, he will get them to back off," Abby reassured us.

"Nonetheless, we need to be prepared." I responded confidently.

I couldn't help but hope Demitri was right, we didn't need to take any unnecessary risks. I didn't want to loose a brother to one of them. It was my job to protect them.

After an hour or so of talking about plans and strategies, we decided to call it a night. I suggested that everyone come back to Grandpa's house and we could set up tents for everyone to sleep in. That way we were all together, for the safety of the entire pack.

At eleven thirty, we all headed back to my grandpa's house. My family had already set up several tents for us in the woods behind grandpa's house. Alice must have seen that one coming.

"Thanks for the tents," I muttered to my aunt as we walked past her and uncle Jasper sitting on the back porch.

"Billy, can I talk to you for a second?" She chimed as she moved to get up from the porch.

Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder to push her back down, "No, I'll go. Billy have a seat." He walked over to Rissa, put his hand on the small of her back and while leading her towards the tents , he peaked back over his shoulder and said, "don't worry B, I'll take good care of her."

I turned to my aunt, "What's the matter?" I could tell by her serious expression that she has some important things to discuss with me and I automatically assumed it would not be good.

"Billy, Brax is going to come here tomorrow. He doesn't expect a fight, he just wants to verify Demitri's claim that we are involved." She looked down at the ground.

That didn't sound so bad.

When I made no attempt to interrupt, she continued. "He will bring Felix with him, as back up. While he doesn't expect a fight, he hopes for one, so please don't give him a reason to start anything. He may try to catch one or two of your brothers off guard or alone, so just make sure you all stay together and no one goes off on their own. Okay?"

I just sat there thinking about all that for a moment. I would have to talk to the guys about not wandering off alone, but we would give them no reason to pick a fight with us.

"Okay, Alice. I think we can handle that. What happens when he sees that Demitri is telling the truth?" I asked hesitantly, not sure I was prepared for the answer.

"He hasn't decided yet."

Great. We would have to be extra careful tomorrow.

**_Ps: Reviewers are my friends!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Ok so first off, Im so sorry this update is a day late, I meant it to get it up last night, but got distracted watching the TCA's. _**

**_Second: Thanks to my Fabulous Beta's: AzBella, and RenesmeeAlice. Now on with the show!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 20

Carlie POV

I couldn't help being nervous. Ever since Billy told us that Brax was coming to verify Demitri's claim that my family was involved, all that I could think was that he might try something sneaky. I couldn't let them hurt anyone I loved.

We were walking towards the other tents to gather the rest of the wolves. I could see in Sammy's thoughts that he was prepared to protect me from anything Brax or the others could try, but I wasn't worried about myself, I knew I could escape them. It was the others, like Abby, and Rissa that I worried about. I knew Brax's thoughts and what he had planned for me, and the fact that he could be capable of hurting or worse, wanting any of my helpless friends really scared me.

"Sammy, we have to watch out for the others. They don't have the gifts I have."

Sammy put his arm over me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "We will all watch out for each other, but remember your aunt said they were coming not expecting a fight. So as long as we don't give them a reason to start one, we should be fine. Everyone will be ok babe."

We stopped walking toward the other tents for a moment. He turned me toward him by my shoulders. I started to turn my gaze to the ground but he was faster than me, grabbing my chin with his hand and forcing me to look up into his smoldering eyes.

"Carlie, no one is going to hurt any of our friends. We out number them, and we are prepared for anything they could be planning. Please stop worrying so you can replace the frown on your face with that beautiful smile I am all too familiar with."

He moved his hand from my chin to my cheek, cupping it for a second before moving it to the back of my neck. Seeing his intentions to plant a very sensual but loving kiss on me, I smiled briefly.

That was all he needed. He leaned in slowly, letting his warm breath wash over my face. I could see how much he loved me in that moment and how much he wanted that love to come through in this kiss. I was overcome with emotion at that moment and suddenly needed to feel his love all over me.

I wound my arms around his waist, parting my lips just slightly and lightly licked my lips. He let out a playful growl to let me know he liked that move and then brought his lips to mine. First, one soft sweet kiss and then with a more aggressive thrust of his tongue he demonstrated his need for me at that moment.

I opened my mouth and let him have his way with me. It was an intoxicating feeling to see how badly he needed me in his thoughts, and to feel the energy coming off of him as his kissed me with such intensity. He tongue was exploring my mouth, his hands worked their way down my shoulders to my back, grabbing my hips and bucking me into him.

Just when I was about to jump into his arms and wrap my legs around him, I was interrupted by the sound of someone else's thoughts. It took me a second to concentrate on them, as I was quite otherwise involved. But when I finally honed in on who these thoughts belonged to, I quickly grasped the severity of the situation.

Before I could end the kiss and begin to fill him in, Sammy broke away from me. We both heard the leaves cracking under their steps. They wanted to be heard. I knew that they were capable of sneaking up on us completely undetected, but they wanted us to know they were here.

Within seconds, Brax and Felix appeared from their hiding spot in the trees and they were rapidly approaching us. I could see that Brax still thought of me as his girl, and was very upset to have witnessed me being so intimate with Sammy. This was enough to start a fight.

"Sammy, be careful! He's going to attack!" I was stupidly trying to warn my non-vampire boyfriend that this very aggressive and angry vampire rushing toward us was about to annihilate him.

Sammy was smart and quickly phased. I was hoping Billy was not in arms reach of Rissa at that moment. He was too far away for me to tell.

A plan washed over me in that second, as I watched Brax and Felix take their last few steps toward us. Sammy was landing on four legs having just completed his transformation into a wolf. He lunged toward the two vampires.

At that moment, my entire body burst into flames, and in less than a second I was invisible again, my clothes dropping to the ground where I stood.

I shouted for Sammy to be careful as I ran toward the tents that were less than one hundred feet away.

Within seconds I was barreling into Rissa and Billy who were in a very tight embrace. "Phase Billy! Now!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Recognizing my voice Billy looked very confused but quickly did as I instructed and before I could blink, his clothes were in shreds flying through the air. He was running the direction I had just come from.

"Rissa, you have to get to my parents. They can protect you and you need to get my dad to come help!"

I took off running to the rest of the tents. "They aren't there, everyone went in for dinner. I will send everyone to help right away" she was yelling while running toward the house. I watched her until she was almost in the house.

I took off back to where I had left Sammy to fend for himself. As I approached, I could see Sammy and Brax in what seemed like a dance, both bouncing in circles. Each waiting for the other to make a mistake, both not planning to do so. I glanced to Billy, who was lunging toward Felix. I heard the sound of metal ripping through the space between he and I.

I needed to do something. My brother and my boyfriend were in serious danger and I didn't know how long it would take for help to arrive. I knew I wasn't strong enough to take either of these vampires on, I was strong, but not that strong. I was also fast, but they were too.

My only advantages I could think of were my ability to see their thoughts, which did me no good, since they acted on them faster than I could warn anyone of them, my invisibility and my hold on Brax.

That was it. I could distract Brax. Billy appeared to have Felix under control. I could simply phase back, completely naked and all, and Brax wouldn't be able to concentrate with my naked body just a mere five feet away. That would give Sammy the diversion needed to gain the upper hand over Brax.

I got inches closer to Sammy and whispered, "I love you. Please don't look." I hoped he had heard me.

Just then he nodded, a confirmation that he had in fact heard me and was aware of my plan.

Now, the only thing left to do was figure out how to phase back. I stood there trying to calm down, concentrating on reappearing. Suddenly the fire subsided, replaced by cooling sensations. I looked down to see my body coming back into view.

I walked as seductively as possible into the view of Brax and Felix. I knew from Felix's thoughts that he wouldn't mind having an opportunity to see me in all my naked glory either. When I reached the spot I wanted, I let out a very passionate purr.

I wasn't sure how to do this sort of thing, but I knew I had to try. With that, I reached up and gathered all my hair up at the top of my head and then dropped it, allowing it to cascade over my bare shoulders and chest.

Brax was the first to stop what he was doing, suddenly distracted by my display. I quickly continued my show not wanting him to get bored, and continued lowering my hands down my shoulders, over my breasts, and down my stomach. I let out a very sensual moan.

I noticed Felix had stopped fighting to watch as well. Just then, Billy and Sammy simultaneously lunged into the massive vampires, biting and ripping at their skin.

Both tackling them to the ground and continuing to take huge bites of them and throwing the chunks in the opposite direction.

I could hear the thoughts of my father and other wolves coming to help my brother and Sammy, and knowing that they would be ok now, I quickly gathered my clothes and ran for the cover of the tree's a few feet away.

I quickly redressed to the sound of ripping, and screaming. After just a moment, I reappeared in the clearing the see my father, a giant russet colored wolf, helping Sammy gather pieces of the shredded vampires and throw them in the fire my uncles had started.

The smell that filled the air was unlike anything I had ever smelled. I quickly fell into step with them, helping gather the pieces of our victims. I shuddered at the thought of them, but relaxed when I felt a warm nose nudge into my side.

"Sammy. I'm so glad you're ok. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you back there!"

He leaned into me and I could see that he was worried about me. _That was a risky move back there, I could have gone into cardiac arrest at that site._ He thought playfully.

My brother let out a whine and mentally asked us to change the subject. I could hear my father and the other wolves second that notion.

"Why don't you guys phase back, the threat is gone. " Mom asked as she bent to pick up the last piece of our enemies and tossed it into the fire. Her copper ringlets fell in her face. Dad was there to put them back behind her ear with a nudge of his wet nose.

He and the rest of the wolves scurried off into the tree's where I had just quickly dressed moments ago.

My aunt Rosalie walked up that moment and threw a handful of clothes into the tree's. "Thought you might need these boys." She turned and walked back to where the rest of my family stood watching the fire burn the remains of Brax and Felix.

After a few moments, the group emerged from the tree's and Rissa quickly ran to Billy's side. I too jumped into Sammy's arms, planting kisses all over his face. "Im so glad your ok." I whispered in his ear between kisses.

My father cleared his throat and I quickly realized everyone was watching us. I jumped down and simply grabbed Sammy's hand into mine. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I've got to contact Aro immediately." My grandfather said before walking back toward the house. The rest of my family followed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I also want to thank all the readers who have stayed with me this whole time. Its easy to give up on a story or move on to something more interesting and I know I am not the best Fan Fic writer out there, so thanks to everyone who makes it this far. You are the reason I keep doing this! Reviewers are my friends! xoxo_**


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for being patient. Things have been hectic. Thanks to my awesome beta's, you know who you are! A special thanks to Faith (Courtney) for your last minute beta help and for just being an all around good friend. I dedicate the rest of this story to you, becuase without ya, it probably would have ended here! :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21

Billy POV

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and the wind rustling in the trees. It was amazing to open my eyes and see nature all around me. Then I rolled over to find my beautiful girl lying next to me. She was still sound asleep. I decided to put my arm around her and snuggle into her hair.

She smelled like heaven.

I didn't have a chance to fall back asleep when I heard my mom and my dad sitting on the back porch talking. I could tell they were trying to have a private conversation, and my hearing it all didn't keep it very private. So I decided to wake Rissa and see if she wanted to go for a drive. We could definitely use the privacy, and that prospect got me quite excited.

I leaned into her neck and began kissing her lightly. She didn't waste any time rolling into my arms and pulling me closer to her.

"Let's get out of here, go for a ride." I leaned in to place one wet kiss on her neck so she would get the point I was trying to make.

"Oh." Recognition spread a red blush down her ears, neck and cheeks. She smiled and sat up. "Ok, then just let me get my shoes."

"Sounds good, I'm just going to grab my cell phone and let my parents know we're heading out for a while. I'll be right back to get you." I jumped up off the floor of the tent quickly and made a hasty exit before I could change my mind and might end up taking her right there in the tent for everyone to witness.

When I reached the house, my parents both looked up at me. My father looked surprised; and my mother looked grief-stricken. "I could hear you guys talking and wanted to give you some privacy. Rissa and I are going to take a ride into Forks. Do you need anything?"

Without hesitation, my mom reached her hand out to grab my wrist, and I was quickly overcome with thoughts and images my mother had compiled just for this moment. First, there was an image of me and Rissa talking at the party, then another of us saying goodbye in the driveway the day my family and I left for Washington. The next stream of images was of us in La Push. I always had my arm around her; she was always cradled into my side.

My mother was showing me how close Rissa and I had become in the month we had known each other. Then she ended the slideshow with some shots of Rissa alone, when she had to stay away from me when I communicated with the other wolves, or when she ran home to get them yesterday. She always looked lonely and scared. It broke my heart.

My mother let go of my wrist then and whispered "She isn't as strong as we are. Always watch out for her, and remember how precious she is. She can't be indestructible like the rest of us."

"Ok…" I was confused as to where that came from.

My dad looked at both of us a little confused but decided to leave it alone. "Make sure to take your cell and stay close. Also, pick up some burgers and fries on your way back, it's almost eleven am now, and by the time you get back everyone will be starving."

I ran in the house to grab my cell phone off the charger and then jogged back out to Rissa. I couldn't shake the gloomy feeling my mother had tried to force on me a few moments before. "My mom is in a strange mood today," I remarked before offering her my hand to help her up.

When we were driving down the highway to Forks, Rissa asked where I was taking her. I didn't know the answer to that question. I had just intended to get away and spend some time alone together. "I'm not really sure. My family owns a house in the woods outside of town, and I thought it would be nice to show it to you. We have avoided coming here this trip because we couldn't risk the people in forks seeing my parents or the rest of my family, and it is a bit far from the reservation."

But Rissa and I would be safe. No one would know us here. And that old house in the woods would be the perfect place to get some alone time. I was suddenly glad Rissa couldn't read my mind; the dirty thoughts coursing through my head right now would surely get me in some trouble.

As we pulled onto the almost invisible driveway, I remembered that no one had been here to take care of the landscaping in quite some time. As we crumbled and crunched our way through the brush that had grown up through the gravel on the driveway, I started to wonder what kind of condition the house would be in.

To my surprise, about twenty feet from the house, the weeds and brush cleared away and revealed the glory that was the Cullen house. It bordered being a mansion, but we never called it that. The three story house was just as beautiful as my memories recalled.

"And I thought their house in New Orleans was nice," Rissa mumbled under her breath.

I continued up the drive, and parked the car in front of the house. When I shut off the car, I reached over and took her hand. "Let's see if it's open, shall we?"

We both jumped out and I grabbed her hand again before we approached the massive front door. It was strange the way everything seemed to be clean, and cleared away, almost as if someone had been here before us, preparing for their stay. But that was ridiculous. No one even knew this house was here.

I didn't actually expect the door to be unlocked, but I thought perhaps a window might have been overlooked. I wasn't worried about breaking and entering charges since my family still technically owned the place and no one would even know we were here to call the authorities, or my great grandpa, in other words.

Again, to my surprise, the door opened when I placed my hand on the knob and turned it. Strange.

"It's unlocked?" Rissa whispered with a look of concern.

"Yup."

I slowly opened up the door and called into the house before entering completely. "Hello….Anyone there?"

No answer. Big Surprise.

I tightened my grip on Rissa's hand and led her into the house behind me. It was amazingly dust free and clean. The living room furniture still sat arranged in the front room, the large piano in the den on the other side of the stairs. We wondered through the house, looking around and hoping to confirm that we were in fact alone.

Rissa squeezed my hand, "How long has it been since someone lived here? I was expecting cob webs and dust mites. Not Grand Piano's and fine china. "

"My family moved away from here over twenty years ago and no one has been back that I know of."

She looked a little confused and then shrugged her shoulders. "Weird."

I led her up the stairs for more investigations. Once we entered a bedroom to the right, I noticed a bed, that looked freshly made, and a note on the pillow. Rissa dropped my hand and ran over to read it.

"Dear Billy and Rissa,

You can stop being worried about other visitors now. You are in fact, alone. I saw that you two would come here, and wanted to make it special. I thought it would be a nice thank you for all the dedication you have given to your pack. Don't worry; your parents have no idea. This one is between you, me and Jasper. Enjoy but don't be gone too long.

Love Aunt Alice."

Rissa finished the letter and let it drop to the floor. "Your aunt saw us? She saw what we are about to do?" She sounded hysterical.

"I wouldn't worry about it, hon. She is used to seeing these types of things and pushing them out of her mind. Let's just enjoy what she and Jasper worked so hard to make perfect for us." The bed suddenly looked very inviting.

Rissa's lips pulled up in a smile and I could tell she was thinking the same things I was. I crossed the room and was at her side in three steps. I took her in my arms and pulled her close. I breathed in her smell, before I crushed her lips with mine, molding our mouths into one.

I casually led her down onto the bed without breaking our passionate kisses. I removed her clothes with fervor and swiftly placed a kiss on each newly exposed body part, making my way to her belly button. Her stomach broke out in goose bumps as my warm hands explored her, hardening her nipples.

She hastily pulled my shirt over my head and pressed her breasts against my chest. My warm body made hers feel so much cooler. It was an exhilarating sensation.

I groped and worshiped her perfect breasts, while grinding my erection in her hips.

"I need more baby." She whispered and then I felt her hand travel down my pants and into my underwear. Seconds later her small hand was tightly gripping and stroking me.

I removed her underwear and began kissing and licking her erect nipples, blowing cool air over them. I glided my hand down her stomach and between her legs, aggressively spreading her lips and playing with her clit. She spread her legs further apart to allow me better access to her seeping core.

With only a few thrusts of my fingers inside of her, she was climaxing around me.

"Billy, I need you inside of me."

Her wish was my command; my throbbing erection was aching to be inside her. Without hesitation, I stood up and dropped my pants and boxers to the floor. As I lay back down, I gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips.

I carefully guided myself into her wetness, using my fingers to stimulate her clit while plunging inside of her.

"Ahhh. So worth it." I mumbled as I melted into her.

We began to move as one, and the fire inside of me grew with each passing second. Within moments I was exploding with pleasure inside of her.

After several minutes of resting, I finally made a move to get up and get dressed so we could head back to the house where my family was waiting for us.

"Do we have to go so soon?"

I smiled at her. It would be amazing to stay here all day, but my family was expecting lunch soon and I needed to find out if my grandfather has reached Aro yet. "Yeah babe, we do. We have been gone over an hour already and everyone is waiting for lunch, remember?"

She let out a sigh and then joined me in putting on her clothes.

"We need to sneak away again very soon." She winked at me and gave a devilish grin. I just loved it when we were thinking the same thing.

"Definitely, you read my mind."

When we were both completely dressed, I grabbed her hand again, kissed it and led her down the stairs and out the front door to the car.

"We have to think of a way to thank Alice and Jasper for today, without anyone else knowing" She was squeezing my hand as she mentioned it.

"Maybe we can think of something, but don't think about it too hard, remember my grandpa can hear your every thought." I smiled and squeezed her hand back.


	23. Chapter 22

**_A/N: So here is the long anticipated Ch 22! I am sorry it took so long. I am having a hard time deciding on the ending elements of this story. I hope you guys like it and I am already working towards having your next chapter up no later than next wednesday. 3 more chapters people! Are counting down yet?_**

**_Also, thanks to my beta's, AzBella and AliceRenesmee. You guys are awesome! Thanks!_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22

When Rissa and I returned from Forks with lunch, Jace and Jamie met us at the front door and swiped the bags from our hands and took off for the kitchen.

"Thank goodness, we were starving man!" Jace yelled over his shoulder as he sat the bag down on the table and started taking burgers out of the bag.

I squeezed Rissa's hand with mine and smiled at her. "If they only knew what was keeping us…" I whispered. "Let's go find my dad and grandpa. I want to know if they have had any luck reaching Aro yet." I led her out the back door to where I could see my mom, sister, my grandmother, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose talking. Alice gave us a sly smile of recognition as we approached, and I noticed Rissa blush a bit and look down at the ground.

"Hey guys, your back. Did you bring some food, the guys have been starving?" Carlie asked enthusiastically as we arrived at my mother's side.

I nodded to the house where my hungry brothers were already devouring the burgers we brought. She gave a disappointed sigh, and then bent down slightly to kiss my mom's cheek before heading into the house. "I should put some aside for Sammy. He will want to eat when he gets back."

That reminded me. "Where are dad and grandpa, I want to talk to them?" I asked the remaining women.

"Well, your father is doing rounds in the woods with Sammy and Chey, and your grandpa is hunting with your uncles. He hasn't been able to reach Aro yet, but he put in the call and is expecting to hear back from him soon. In the meantime, your father and grandfathers decided that it was best to take extra precautions and have several wolves running circuits to ensure everyone's safety." Mom explained to us.

"Then I should go find dad and see what I can do to help." I looked to Rissa, who was still tightly clinging to my hand, "You mind staying here with my mom and aunts?"

She kept her gaze on the ground and quietly answered, "Ummm… sure. I'll be ok."

For the first time, I noticed what my mom had been trying to show me. Rissa almost seemed pained to be separated from me. I would have to make a point to talk to her about it the next time we were alone.

When I was safely behind the cover of trees, I quickly stripped my clothes and phased so I could locate them.

I heard Sammy's voice instantly. _Billy, your back. Awesome. Did you bring food? We are really hungry. Your dad thought it would be a good idea if we took turns running circuits till we get the call. _

I wasn't sure which question to answer first, his thoughts just came barreling at me. _Yes, I brought food, Carlie is saving you some. And I agree with dad, this was a good idea. Dad- is there anything I can do to help?_

_No Billy, we got it. Why don't you hang back and keep an eye on things close to the house. Your mother, sister and Rissa are all there, and since your grandma and aunts will be leaving soon to hunt as well, the only ones there to protect them are Jace, Jamie and Paul. I'm not crazy about the idea of those ladies' lives depending on those three goofballs._

_Yeah B, I agree with your dad on this one. The three of us can handle this; you should get back there and look out for our women. _Sammy added with a chuckle at the mention of "our women".

_Ok. But you guys let me know if you sense anything out of the ordinary, I don't like being out of the loop. Should I phase back or stay so you all can communicate with me?_

My dad quickly answered my thought_. Well if you stay a wolf your sister can translate for you so you can communicate with them and still be able to hear us as the same time. Just keep Rissa out of arms reach. Sorry, I know that is hard. But you gotta keep your distance or you won't hear a thing. _

I quickly turned back toward the house_. _As soon as I got close enough that I knew my sister could hear me, I told her my reason for coming back in this form, and asked her to remind Rissa not to touch me. I hated instructing her to avoid doing the one thing we were both aching for her to do, but I had to think about my family and my pack right now. Rissa and I would get more alone time soon. I hoped.

"Oh. Billy is coming back. He is in wolf form so he can still communicate with dad and the others, but wanted to be here to keep an eye on everyone here. They thought it was best." I heard Carlie explain as I approached.

I was almost to the back door when I heard my Aunt Rosalie reply. "Oh good, because we were just getting ready to go hunt, that food you all are eating is making my stomach turn."

I crawled up the steps and tapped my nose on the door, hoping someone would open it and let me in.

Carlie came to my rescue.

_Thanks sis._

My aunts and grandmother left, and Jace and Jamie went into the living room to watch the game with my grandpa, who had become quite accustomed to the constant invasion of his home. I looked at Rissa and made a soft whimpering noise to show her my displeasure with our no touching rule.

_Get over it dude. Touch her later. _Sammy thought in response.

_Sammy. Seriously, he is my son. Let's not talk about that now._ My dad replied.

I went to go lay down on the kitchen floor and just as I was getting comfortable and the voices in my head were beginning to die down, I was interrupted by my sister flying out of her chair and across the room to the window overlooking the front lawn.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She shouted. "This can't be happening right now."

I jumped up on all fours again and sauntered over to where she was standing, with a worried Rissa now standing at her side.

"Relax Billy, it's not an invasion. It's just an unexpected guest. How did he even know where to find us?" She was mumbling under her breath.

I could hear Sammy becoming alarmed at the thought of someone trying to hurt the girls. I was quick to reassure them that no one was attacking.

_I don't know who this unexpected guest is… _

My mom gracefully breezed into the room and asked what was going on.

"Oh nothing much mom, it's just that Ty is about to pull into our driveway. He is coming to win me back. I guess he couldn't wait for us to return to New Orleans to stake his claim." She responded sarcastically.

Sammy heard the words through my thoughts and wasted no time changing course and heading straight for the house. I'll _be there in two minutes baby._

Rissa had returned to her seat at the table and went back to sadly picking at the top bun of the hamburger sitting in front of her.

"Oh no! What are we going to do about this? Ty will surely see your brother, and I am sure Sammy has caught wind of all this by now and would be heading back as well. We are going to have some explaining to do. "My mom was flittering about the kitchen, nervously cleaning and stacking dirty dishes in the sink for later.

"Mom, Billy says it will be ok. He will go phase back and stop Sammy until he has had a chance to phase as well, and then we can all talk about this like responsible adults."

While my sister was explaining my thoughts to my mom, we lost track of Ty pulling into the driveway, getting out of the truck and approaching the house. I could see him walk across the yard out the window.

Just as I realized he was about to discover me in full wolf form, I ran for the back door, slamming it open and making my escape on the back porch.

_Who is Ty? I mean, don't get me wrong he is cute. But… Wait. Billy I'm coming too._ Chey's thoughts were invading my mind, making it impossible to have a single coherent thought myself.

_You guys, phase back before you get to the house. I'll meet you in the woods just behind the house_.

I ran for the trees, and as soon as the cover of the woods was on me, I phased back, quickly throwing on my shorts and heading for the spot where I was to meet Sammy and Chey.

The three of us headed back to the house, and before reaching the door again, I heard a whoosh sound come from Chey.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. A deep breath maybe? I don't know what's going on but something is definitely happening here."

I gave her a confused look and then reached my arm out to open the door. When we walked into the house, Ty, Carlie, my mom and Rissa were all standing in the kitchen. Jace and Jamie had come to stand in the doorway and my grandpa had wheeled himself to the scene as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sammy was shouting at him already.

Ty looked confused but answered, "I'm here to talk to Carlie, who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, that's who…" he was closing the gap between them.

Carlie put her hand out to stop him. "You guys just stop it. Ty, this is Sammy, he is my boyfriend, and I told you about him. You have no reason to be here talking to me."

Chey passed me slowly, and when I turned to look at her, she had a look of bewilderment on her face. She looked…smitten. She was…in love?

"Chey, what's going on here?" I asked her over the other arguing going on in the room.

She gave a small yet nervous glance back at me, and then answered almost mechanically. "I told you Billy, I don't know what's going on, but something is pulling me toward him, and I don't really want to fight it." She said the last bit a little calmer.

Yup, she is in love. "Chey, your imprinting." I informed the entire room.

Sammy stopped his attack on Ty to look back at me and Chey. He seemed confused but lowered his arm to his side and relaxed a bit. Ty had turned to look at us as well. He had the same bewildered look she had been sporting a second ago.

Carlie turned just as quick as the others and smiled. "Of course she is! Chey, you're imprinting on Ty! That's awesome!"

Ty looked around the room at the rest of the confused expressions everyone else was wearing, and then looked back at Chey who just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I am," she answered.


	24. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. Things have been hectic. 2 more chapters till this baby is done. :) Im getting excited. Thanks to AzBella, for Beta'ing. If you find mistakes, they are my fault, I tried to re-read it but probably missed some things. Let me know what you all think. _**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 23

Chey POV

"I guess I am." I couldn't explain the pull I was feeling at that moment or even why it was happening since I had never paid any attention to boys, but something was telling me this beautiful boy was special and deserved my attention.

I stood in the kitchen staring at him and taking a few small steps toward him occasionally. My friends and family all stood there in silence watching the exchange. He stared back and after a while, it seemed like everything else was beginning to fade away. Soon it was just Ty and I.

After a few minutes of intense staring into each other's eyes, he decided to break the silence. "I'm Ty, and you are?"

I shook my head, hoping to snap out of my trance and answer him without stuttering or jumbling my words. "I'm Cheyanne, Carlie's cousin." I pointed to where she was standing.

He didn't avert his glance to where I had jestured. He just kept looking back at me. "So can you explain what that means? Imprinting?"

I didn't know how to answer this question. Here he was, looking back at me the same way I was looking at him, and we both seemed to be under this spell, but I had no way of knowing if this was in fact imprinting. I couldn't divulge our secrets to him without knowing for sure. I looked to Sammy and Billy for help. They had both imprinted, and I was hoping they could help me figure out for sure if this was the real thing and then what I should tell Ty.

"Ty, it's kind of complicated. Why don't we take a walk while everyone calms down a bit?" Billy suggested.

_Thank you Billy. _

While Ty and Billy were gone on their walk, talking about who knows what, Sammy, Carlie and Rissa stayed with me to talk about what I had just experienced. Since all three had experienced it in one form or another, it would help to pick their brains to find out if this was what they had all been through.

"So Sammy, what did it feel like for you?" I asked hurriedly. I couldn't afford to waste a second. I needed answers before he was gone, and I was already feeling heartbroken in his absence. I needed him to come back soon.

Sammy laughed, "it felt like what you are feeling right now. I can see it in your eyes. You miss him already don't you? I knew the moment I saw her and you did too. Just wait till you touch him. Sparks will fly. At least that's what happened when I touched Carlie, still does to this day." He pulled Carlie close and smiled at her.

I turned to Rissa, "You had no idea what was happening, how did it feel to be imprinted on?"

She thought back for a moment and then answered, "I just remember thinking I needed to spend more time with him and that even though it was getting late that night, I didn't want to leave his side. I felt extremely comfortable with him and our relationship escalated quickly. When he told me everything, I should have wanted to run, or at least laugh at him, but I didn't. I guess that's when I knew what was happening between Billy and I was more than a normal connection between and girl and guy."

This was all sounding very similar to what had just happened between Ty and I. I was definitely feeling a connection, and I did already miss him dearly. I longed to touch him, to see if the sparks were there, but I already knew the answer, they would be.

"So if I really imprinted, I should tell him everything right? When?"

"Well if he is anything like Rissa was he will be ready to learn whenever you are ready to tell him. Now is as good a time as any." Carlie answered.

They were right, when he came back from his talk with Billy I would ask him to go on a walk with me. We needed to do this in private, but I would definitely keep this walk close to home, just in case he freaked out or anything.

I sat back on the couch, trying to relax while I waited for Billy and Ty to return. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Everytime I tried, I was unsuccessful, so I finally gave up trying and just embraced the thoughts flooding my mind.

I was deep in a day dream of Ty and I lying on the beach, he was leaning over me, tucking my hair behind my ear, and I was running my fingers down his chest, when Carlie jumped up off the couch, interrupting my beautiful vision.

"Mom, call dad. I'll call Billy, Grandpa is back and he has heard from Aro.

As she dialed Billy's number, she glanced back at me, "seriously Chey, try not to let your mind wonder too far just yet ok?"

Sammy laughed, just imagining what I could have been thinking, I'm sure he thought I was thinking much dirtier thoughts. Guys always have dirtier minds than girls. That suddenly had me wondering if Ty was thinking about us in that way yet. Probably not.

"Probably not, but I'll check it out when he gets back and let you know." Carlie answered my mental question, smiling back at me. "Hey, Billy. I'm glad you answered, grandpa is almost here and he has heard from Aro so head back so he can tell us what he found out." She instructed into the phone before hanging up.

Edward, Bella and the rest of the vampires returned only a few seconds after Carlies call to Billy. Jasper poked his head in the front door and asked that everyone come outside, since there was not enough room in Billy Sr.'s small house for all of us.

When we were all outside, I spotted Billy and Ty jogging down the street toward us. Soon I would be closer to my guy and we would all know our collective fate. If Aro stood behind the actions of his brother and the vampires that were sent here to attack us, then problems would persist. But if he didn't back up Marcus's decision to send them or to try to take us out, then he would call of the attacks once and for all and we could go back to our lives.

As Ty got closer, the magnet got stronger and stronger and soon it was almost impossible to keep my legs from drifting me toward him, closer and faster than he was already advancing. I held my position, since I still wasn't sure how he felt about me, I couldn't risk looking like a fool. But I needed him, closer.

Finally, they got to the yard and instead of staying with Billy and keeping his distance; he came to stand right next to me, taking my hand into his and smiling at me. He was only slightly taller than me, I was of course like any other wolf, I sprouted up quickly when the change started, so I was taller than most girls, almost reaching six foot. Thank goodness Ty was almost six foot two.

He had the most adorable wavy brown hair that was longer over his ears and on his neck. Then there were his icy blue eyes. He was lean and well built, which meant we would be a great match.

With his next to me, the magnet finally rested and I was able to concentrate on several things at once. I thought about Ty and how nice it was to be so close to him. I thought about how strange it was that an hour ago, I didn't even know who he was, much less feel the need to be with him every waking moment. Besides my wondering thoughts about Ty, I was able to think about things with my friends and family and concentrate on the news Edward was about to deliver.

I glanced around the crowd, taking in the faces of everyone standing by. The vampires all looked serious, which alarmed me. My brothers all had expressions with varying degrees of concern and worry. When I reached Carlie though, she had a smile on her face. That could only mean one thing, and since she was privy to the thoughts of her aunts, uncles and grandparents, I was guessing that she knew we would be ok.

"Now that everyone is here, I wanted to let you all know that I have heard from Aro. He was not aware of his brother's actions or of the small army of vampires that were sent here to kill the wolves. Needless to say, he was outraged, and thankful that we were able to defend ourselves and is willing to forgive the deaths of two of his guard, on one condition."

Carlie's smile faded. My heart sank into my chest. What was the condition? Could it be that bad?

"We must come to Voltera to meet with them in person. They want us to bring a couple wolves as well, for demonstration purposes. Most of you know how the Volturi work, they are tricky and vengeful, so of course we are alarmed at the request for our visit. Any wolf that volunteers to come with us, could be in danger. I need you all to know that."

Billy was the first to speak. "But grandpa, what if we don't go? I can't allow my brothers to risk their lives by putting themselves in the hands of the Volturi. I have seen the visions of them from moms memory and they are not going to let us prance in and out of there like we own the place. They will want revenge for their dead Guard members, and they will take the lives of some of us as the penance."

"Billy, not going to Voltera won't help matters here. They will just send more of their guard to La Push, there may be more attacks. We must go and have a plan to keep everyone safe. On the bright side, I have convinced them that now is not a good time for our family, and that to keep up appearances at home, we must go back and return to school in a couple of weeks. We made arrangements to visit over Christmas break, when everyone is out of school. That will give us plenty of time to plan."

Everyone in the group looked to one another nervously. Was this good news or bad news?

Edward answered our thoughts. "This is good. They have promised to stop the attacks here in La Push so all the wolves can go back to their normal lives, and we can return home. At holiday break, the Cullens, Blacks and a few wolves will go to Voltera. Everything will be fine. This is cause for celebration."

Jace and Jamie perked up at the word celebration, and instantly began jumping up and down, with excitement. "Then, let's celebrate! You all will be going back to New Orleans soon, so we should enjoy what time we have left. " Jace yelled to the crowd.

I smiled. He was right. Things were looking good for the next few months, and with the threat of wolf hating vampires gone, we could all cut loose for a few more days and enjoy our time together. "Jace and Jamie are right, we should celebrate!" I agreed.

Slowly more and more people joined in and soon we were all hugging and high fiving, everyone wearing smiles. Just as we were swinging into full celebration mode, Jasper put me on the spot.

"So, does someone want to explain who this guy is and why he and Chey are putting off mass amounts of emotions?"

I looked at Ty embarrassed. He didn't even blush. He put his hand out to Jasper and introduced himself to the group. "I'm Ty. I actually came here looking for Carlie, but found Chey. She and I…" he wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

"She imprinted on him!" Carlie shouted with excitement.

I knew my face had to be beat red, I was so embarrassed, but Ty just put his arm around me and everyone else went back to celebrating.

"You seem to be handling all of this quite well" I whispered to him.

He pulled me a little closer to whisper back. "Billy explained it to me. It all made sense, the pull I felt to come here, I thought, for Carlie, was really for you. I knew that within seconds of seeing you. I still don't quite understand all this wolves and vampires business, but you can catch me up later. For now, lets celebrate."

He was right, we would figure it all out in time, but right now, he was with me and everything was perfect.


End file.
